


Alfa y Omega

by ShadowI8



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowI8/pseuds/ShadowI8
Summary: Así como las personalidades de los habitantes del planeta siempre salen de una u otra forma del promedio, los sexos y las condiciones de salud de una persona pueden variar sin necesidad de padecer alguna enfermedad.Un Omega que apenas emite feromonas no es nada malo, pero sí inusual.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> *Advertencia: AU. Rin no tiene poderes y los demonios no existen. Sí, se hará mención de Satán como padre de los gemelos. Los reyes demonios también serán mencionados en la historia.

A pesar de que era un Omega, sus hormonas eran tan tenues que nadie las percibía y era catalogado como un Beta más de la sociedad. Eso no le molestaba en realidad, pues para él era irrelevante su segundo sexo; eso no lo hacia mejor o inferior que el resto de la población mundial. Eso sí, su celo le llegaba como a cualquier otra persona de su clase, sin embargo, era suave al punto de que con un supresor era capaz de manejarlo sin problema alguno. No tenía por qué faltar a la escuela para estar encerrado tres días en la soledad de su habitación, si no que podía llevar a cabo su rutina sin inconvenientes.

Algo más que lo caracterizaba era su irregularidad, desconocedor de en qué momento aparecería su celo para hacerlo sentir ligeramente ansioso, por lo que se veía obligado a llevar supresores consigo en todo momento como una medida de precaución. Que fuera irregular y que sus hormonas pasaran desapercibidas no impedía que pudiera concebir ni que un Alfa lo marcara, algo que realmente nunca había sido un verdadero problema para él, pues jamás, durante sus casi 16 años de existencia, había sido atacado por alguien.

Nadie podía notar las feromonas de Omega que emanaban en cantidades escasas de sus poros, ni siquiera Shima o Kamiki podían hacerlo a pesar de su naturaleza Alfa o Shiemi que compartía su segundo sexo con él.

Había llegado, ese día, al dormitorio de sus amigos varones que lo esperaban para estudiar sobre un examen que tendrían al día siguiente; a pesar de estar en clases distintas, Ryuji y Konekomaru aceptaron ser sus tutores para esa ocasión.

—Lamento llegar tarde— comentó mientras se acercaba a la mesa que era rodeada por el resto de los jóvenes—. Tuve que ir a comer con Mephisto.

—¿Y eso? — indagó Shima desde la cama donde yacía recostado, leyendo una revista.

—No sé. Se excusó diciendo que quería pasar tiempo con sus hermanos menores. Sinceramente yo no quería ir, pero Yukio dijo que lo mejor es que asistiéramos, después de todo, es el director de la escuela y es quien nos permite estar aquí.

Extrajo las libretas y libros de su bolso escolar, depositándolos desganadamente sobre la mesa junto a un portaminas y una goma de borrar.

Rin venía de una familia extensa de Alfas; su madre era una, al igual que su padre biológico y su padre adoptivo. Tenía al menos 8 medio hermanos de parte de su padre, todos Alfas, y un hermano gemelo, Yukio, que, a su vez, era un Alfa. Él era el único Omega de la familia, y no es que eso le trajera los típicos problemas de ser menospreciado o similar, siendo honesto, pues solo Samael, alias Mephisto, Lucifer y Amaimon estaban envueltos, desgraciadamente, en su vida, y eran bastante indiferentes respecto a este hecho. El resto de sus medios hermanos jamás se habían dignado a presentarse, y si todos eran como su padre biológico, prefería que eso siguiera así.

—¿Qué tal les fue? — preguntó Miwa mientras Bon ojeaba una libreta para ver por dónde empezar.

—Bien, creo.

—¿Qué les dio de comer? — Shima volvió a intervenir.

—Ramen instantáneo. Sabía bien, aunque no me lo esperaba.

—Pensé que les haría comer algo más excéntrico o desagradable.

—Yo también, así que fue un alivio en realidad— tomó su herramienta de escritura y, tras respirar con decisión, miró al chico de perforaciones—. Comencemos.

Ryuji asintió y extendió el cuaderno frente al de ojos azules que se aproximó prontamente a él, como si eso le ayudara a procesar mejor toda la información.

—¿Entiendes esto? — Okumura negó y el más alto suspiró—. Empecemos por ahí entonces.

Fue así como se sumieron en una sesión de dos horas de estudio. Dos horas que al muchacho de cabellos negro y desordenados le parecieron eternas y cansadas. Agotado, dejó el portaminas sobre la mesa y se dejó caer contra el borde de la cama que se hallaba a sus espaldas, sacando una profunda exhalación de sus pulmones y sintiendo como Renzo le golpeaba la cabeza, suavemente, con la revista.

—¿Un descanso? — pidió.

—Aun tenemos muchas cosas que repasar, Okumura.

—Un rato nada más, ¿sí?

—Podemos continuar después— intervino el de lentes—. Tenemos toda la tarde aún. No creo que esté mal si hacemos una pausa.

—¡Yey! — los brazos de Rin se alzaron desganadamente en un intento de mostrar su emoción, y procedió a treparse sobre la cama como si fuera la propia.

—Media hora— Ryuji sentenció.

—Sí, señor.

—Okumura-kun realmente es un holgazán— Renzo dijo a su lado, dejando de lado la revista que ya había terminado de leer.

—Tú eres igual, callate.

—Él tiene razón, Shima.

—Me sorprende que estén pasando el semestre— confesó el de cabellos castaños.

—Todo es por tu ayuda, Bon.

—Sí, sin ti ya habríamos reprobado desde hace meses.

—También ayudaría si no se distrajeran con estupideces.

—¿Cuáles estupideces? — reclamó el de ojos azules, levantándose parcialmente para mirar con molestia al otro muchacho—. Mis mangas no son nada estúpido. Son inspiradores. No los compares con las revistas sucias de Shima.

—Es arte erótico.

—Es porno.

—Es arte, Okumura-kun. Es solo que no entiendes la belleza de las Omegas lindas que salen ahí. No es por ofender, pero un Beta no es capaz de comprender el deseo de un Alfa, eso me queda claro.

—La verdad es que yo no lo entiendo— el más bajo de todos confesó.

Suguro alzó las cejas con confusión e intriga mientras miraba a los presentes. Shima pensaba que estaba a punto de reclamarle por hablar de cosas tan desagradables y sin sentido, pues él mismo era un Alfa y no sentía ese deseo incontrolable que el teñido siempre usaba para excusar su actitud hormonal.

—¿Beta quién? — dijo, sorprendiendo al resto con tan inesperada pregunta.

—Okumura-kun— Renzo contestó, dando un suave golpe en el brazo del aludido—. ¿Quién más? Bueno, y Konekomaru.

El muchacho de oscuros ojos amenazantes parecía totalmente extrañado, como si el adverso le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido, en una lengua muerta.

—Okumura no es un Beta.

—¿Eh? Sí lo es.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no hueles sus feromonas? Límpiate la nariz, de seguro tienes un maldito tapón de mocos.

Cuando Shima hizo amago de refutar la acusación de ser falto de higiene personal y Miwa de preguntar qué era lo que Ryuji estaba diciendo, el joven que era el centro de la conversación se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y miró con ojos brillantes y asombrados al otro.

—¿Puedes olerme?

El único Beta del sitio y el alfa teñido le miraron como quien mira a un espécimen recién descubierto, intrigados e incrédulos.

—¿Eres un Alfa? — los ojos azules se encontraron con los de Renzo cuando se giró hacia él.

—No. Soy un Omega.

—¡¿Ah?!

—¿Por qué están tan impactados? — reclamó Suguro—. Lo entiendo de Konekomaru, es un Beta, no puede percibir las feromonas, pero Shima, por Dios...

—Es... Okumura-kun no emite ningún olor— aseveró el de lentes—. Hasta yo lo puedo saber, por eso pensé que... bueno, que era un Beta.

El resuello que provino del teñido les hizo girar su atención hacia él, descubriendo que se había pegado a Rin como garrapata, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello y mandíbula de éste en un intento de notar algún aroma, solo consiguiendo un golpe de parte del otro que lo dejó tirado un buen rato sobre el colchón, sujetándose el pecho.

—No hagas eso, idiota— se quejó el Omega a la par que se sobaba la zona atacada con inquietud.

—No logré notar algo...— Shima bufó, recuperando lentamente el aliento.

—¿En serio? — Ryuji genuinamente no comprendía—. El aroma de Okumura es realmente intenso.

—Suguro, eso no es así.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mis feromonas siempre han sido tenues, nadie puede olerlas, por eso es normal que piensen que soy Beta— las cejas castañas se fruncieron—. Eres la primera persona, fuera de mi familia, que puede olerme. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre. ¿Es una broma?

—No, hablo en serio. La única razón por la que supe fue por las molestias de mi primer celo.

—Ahora que lo pienso— Konekomaru comentó—. Nunca has faltado por un celo.

—Eso es porque son muy leves y fáciles de controlar. Los supresores manejan la situación por completo, así que nunca he tenido que faltar a clases. Quizás puedan olerme si no los tomo, pero no habrá la misma reacción de un Alfa hacia un Omega normal en celo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que apenas si emites feromonas? — Okumura asintió con seguridad.

—Pero puedes olerlas. Ahora que lo pienso, agradezco que nunca hayas estado presente al inicio de algún celo mío, quizás tú sí te verías afectado.

—Es probable...— murmuró el joven de anteojos, con una mano en el mentón en un gesto meditabundo.

—Y... ¿A qué huelo? Yukio y Mephisto dicen que solo perciben que son feromonas de Omega, ya sabes, por ser familia no pueden notar bien el olor. Quiero saber.

—Hueles a...— hizo una pausa en la que inhalaba lentamente y con profundidad, como si estuviera probando algún perfume a punto de salir al mercado, a la par que miraba aun incrédulo al muchacho—. Lavanda y algodón de azúcar.

—Quiero oler— Shima se quejó, ya mejor, y volvió a atacar al Omega.

—¡Qué no hagas eso! — y así, Rin casi intentó matar al Alfa pelirosado—. ¡No tocas el cuello de un Omega así nada más!

—Menos le pegas la cara ahí— concordó Miwa, permitiendo que el muchacho de claros ojos golpeara hasta el hartazgo a su amigo con una almohada de por ahí. 


	2. Efectos y eventos próximos

Los alumnos de su grado debían reunirse en el gimnasio de la academia para asistir a la revisión clínica que se llevaba a cabo con anualidad para asegurarse de su bienestar. En esa ocasión se habían aglomerado las tres clases, formadas en filas de hombres y mujeres que a su vez se dividían en Alfas, Omegas y Betas.

Los enfermeros de la escuela se encargaban de tomar las medidas físicas, tal como la altura, el peso y anotaciones varias acerca de enfermedades crónicas o similares. Una vez concluían con ello, el alumno era libre de retirarse de ahí, aunque muchos se quedaban dentro del gimnasio a esperar a sus amigos y/o amigas.

Rin, detrás de un chico Omega de la clase de al lado, podía ver a sus amigos en la otra sección del recinto; Kamiki y Konekomaru estaban sobre las basculas, quietos como estatuas, en cambio Shima y Suguro permanecían esperando su turno, separados por un muchacho y una muchacha que hablaban entre sí. Frente al pelirosado se encontraba su hermano gemelo, impasible como siempre. Shiemi estaba sobre su respectiva bascula, nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Aquello le aburría, pero lo prefería a las clases extensas y fastidiosas; de todas formas, no era que les prestara mucha atención, pues a los cinco minutos ya se encontraba durmiendo sobre su pupitre, soñando sobre comer unas ricas brochetas de carne costosa y de alta calidad.

Finalmente, llegó su turno. Se montó en la bascula y se paró tan derecho como podía, observando a las dos Omegas de su clase que estaban alejadas, muy cerca de una esquina, hablando de cosas que no lograba oír. Pudo ver la preocupación emerger del rostro de la más alta mientras la adversa se abrazaba a sí misma y comenzaba a temblar.

—Ah— emitió él, justo cuando la muchacha, de cabello como las castañas, comenzó a despedir feromonas bastante fuertes.

Podía verla encogerse en su sitio mientras su amiga trataba de apaciguarla, casi podía jurar que notaba la sudoración en su piel. Miró alrededor; los Alfas comenzaban a ser afectados por el aroma de la fémina, luciendo tan ansiosos como ella.

Shima se cubrió la parte inferior de la cara con su propia playera en un intento de no oler las feromonas, aunque le resultaba poco efectivo. Okumura podía notarlo por como fruncía las cejas. Un par de Betas bastante grandes de complexión se posicionaron frente al grupo de Alfas, agradeciendo que todos se amontonaban en un mismo sitio, y, de la manera más sutil posible, los contuvieron. Ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a hacer algún movimiento sobre la chica, pero tampoco lucían calmados, pues sus ojos se clavaban sin remedio en ella y se movían con ansias en su sitio.

—¡Koneko! — le llamó Rin, extrayendo su propia cajita plástica con supresores de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lanzándosela al mencionado, pues el muchacho era el más próximo al par de jóvenes.

El de anteojos atrapó en el aire el contenedor de pastillas y ayudó a la pobre Omega en celo a encaminarse a la fila de mochilas que reposaban en las orillas del gimnasio. De una de éstas tomó una botella de agua que entregó a la joven junto a una de las muchas pastillas de Okumura. Tras beber todo y esperar unos instantes, el aroma sofocante y seductor comenzó a disminuir al punto de que los y las Alfas parecían menos inquietos.

Finalmente, una enfermera Beta decidió acompañar a la joven a su dormitorio, por lo que ambas salieron del recinto, asegurando que el resto podía continuar con lo propio; Rin se alivió un poco al ver la clara mejoría de la castaña, pues incluso parecía estar caminando bastante bien para la condición en la que su cuerpo aun se encontraba.

Continuaron con la revisión médica. Los ojos azules podían apreciar aun la incomodidad de los y las Alfas presentes, aunque no eran un gran numero; Shima parecía reticente a descubrirse la cara mientras se abanicaba con una mano, Kamiki tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas nada más, Yukio se había retirado un instante las gafas y se quitó el buzo deportivo, y Ryuji golpeaba insistentemente el suelo con un pie a la par que permanecía de brazos cruzados. Rin estaba seguro de que el castaño de oscuros ojos estaba meditando internamente para mantener su raciocinio y alejar sus instintos básicos; debía ser difícil para ellos estar en presencia de un Omega en celo, aunque él no lo entendía con exactitud.

—Okumura-kun— la voz tranquila de Konekomaru le hizo girar en su dirección—. Tus supresores.

—Ah, gracias— el chico más alto sonrió, tomando la cajita y guardándola donde antes—. Debió olvidar que hoy empezaba.

—Bastante desafortunado si me lo preguntas.

Escucharon a Shima quejarse desde el otro lado del gimnasio antes de gritarle a su profesor/tutor si le permitía ir al baño a refrescarse, sin embargo, el adulto contestó que no, que aguantara un minuto más, pues ya era su turno de pasar la revisión.

Yukio había terminado y, con rostro fatigado, se acercó a su gemelo.

—¿Qué tal? — se burló el mayor, viendo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

—No bromees ahora, hermano.

Rin se carcajeó, le golpeó la espalda en un gesto fraternal y, después, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del más alto que se arreglaba los anteojos.

—Qué hormonal eres, cuatro ojos— Yukio no respondió y se concentró en respirar tranquilamente mientras las hormonas calmantes de su hermano emanaban sutilmente de éste—. ¿Mejor?

—Un poco.

—Si lo necesitas, puedo dejarte el cuarto para ti solo. Nada más avisame cuando termines.

—No haré nada de eso, hermano.

—Bueno, como quieras. Nadie te culpa, ¿verdad, Konekomaru?

—Es una reacción muy normal— concordó el aludido, pero el más alto negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario.

Al poco rato apareció Moriyama que había estado ausente durante el alboroto por ir al baño. Cuando vio el ambiente en el que todos estaban sumidos, no dudó en preguntar al muchacho de ojos azules lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo que ella no había estado y, al oír la explicación, se mostró angustiada por el Okumura de mayor altura; Yukio decía que estaba bien, al menos mejor que minutos antes, y confesó que las hormonas de su hermano habían sido bastante efectivas, casi como las de un padre o madre Omega que buscaba calmar a su cachorro.

Puesto que los Alfas del grupo estaban aun agitados, optaron por disfrutar de su almuerzo en el patio principal, con el cielo abierto sobre ellos y el aire fresco borrando cualquier atisbo de las feromonas Omegas.

Se sentaron sobre una zona con pasto, algo pequeña, y comenzaron a engullir todo con una lentitud exagerada.

—Maldición— se quejaba el teñido, hundiendo la cara en su bento—. Aun siento su aroma en mi nariz.

—Tenía feromonas muy fuertes— confesó la muchacha de coletas.

—Agradezco que soy un Beta— Godain permanecía sentado a la derecha de Rin mientras Yukio yacía en el lado opuesto, acaparando el diminuto rastro de aroma de su hermano—. Esas cosas no me afectan.

—Y yo agradezco a Okumura-kun, si no fuera por él seguro las cosas se hubieran puesto muy feas.

—Más feas que tú, no creo— bromeó el pelinegro ojiazul.

—¡Hey!

—Es verdad— comentó Sei—. No sabía que eras Omega.

—¿Sorpresa? No es como que lo estuviera ocultando, simplemente nadie se había dado cuenta. Nadie excepto Suguro. Y mi familia.

—Qué extraño. Pero fue un alivio que tuvieras los supresores encima.

—Hombre precavido vale por dos— con los dedos hizo la seña de disparar a la vez que guiñaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—. Nunca sé cuando puede llegar mi celo, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Al menos eres consciente de eso— musitó ya con tranquilidad Yukio, llevándose un rollo de huevo a la boca.

—Al menos yo traigo supresores conmigo. Los Alfas también deben usar sus supresores, ¿sabes? Y no importa que tan regular sean, podrían entrar en estro en cualquier momento.

—Yo siempre cargo con mis inyecciones.

—Mh...— Rin no parecía convencido y formó una mueca facial chistosa—. Pues nunca me he fijado.

—Shima es el que nunca las lleva con él— comentó Bon con desinterés.

—Se me olvida.

—Eres un desastre— la pelimorada agregó.

—Me das asco— exageró el Okumura mayor, mirando al pelirosa que fingía indignación—. Por eso no progresamos.

—Deberías empezar a cargar con ellas a donde vayas, Shima— el muchacho de lentes y calva comentó suavemente a su amigo—. Uno nunca sabe. Además, no soy experto, pero entrar en estro parece muy difícil de controlar por cuenta propia.

—Mah... Trataré de ser más cuidadoso.

—Eso espero. Recuerda que no solo te afecta a ti.

—Sí, sí...

...

Sorpresivamente, el mayor de los Okumura estaba en dos clubes después de la escuela; el club de esgrima japonesa y el club de cocina. Para él era normal salir tarde de la academia, llegando apenas justo a tiempo a su dormitorio para comer con Yukio.

A veces Rin terminaba todos sus deberes y abandonaba la escuela cuando ya no había ni un alma en ella, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, al dirigirse al exterior, tras cambiarse los zapatos, vislumbró la figura de Ryuji a la lejanía. El muchacho estaba sentado en la fuente del patio central de la academia con un libro en manos que parecía leer concentrado.

Se aproximó a él, dando saltitos de manera juguetona, y se asomó para mirar las páginas escritas con tinta.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Suguro sin moverse.

—Veo qué lees. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que el club de ir a casa ya se había marchado por hoy.

—No—Rin se sentó a su lado a la par que el libro era cerrado y los ojos oscuros se fijaban en él—. Shima aun está inquieto. Konekomaru y yo decidimos dejarle la habitación un rato.

—Ya veo. ¿Adónde se habrá ido Koneko?

—Creo que fue a una cita de biblioteca con una chica de nuestro salón.

—Y, ¿tú?

—Iré al gimnasio en un rato más. Sirve que me relajo.

—¿También sigues inquieto?

—Un poco— los pies del más bajo se balanceaban de manera infantil.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Cómo es qué?

—¿Cómo es soportar el celo de un Omega? Es decir, soy un Omega y sé cómo es soportar el celo de uno, pero no sé cómo es para un Alfa.

—¿Nunca has soportado el celo de un Alfa? —Rin dejó de mirar sus botas y alzó los ojos hacia los de Bon a la par que meneaba la cabeza en forma de negación—. Es... similar... No es lo mismo... Pero...

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, instantes en los que el castaño pareció meditar la forma de explicar correctamente esa situación. Era un tema peculiar, sí, pero creía que tenía un poco de sentido que Rin estuviera preguntando, pues era, extrañamente, curioso en general.

—Mh— pensó el pelinegro, apretando los labios en un gesto de meditación—. Durante mi celo... No te vayas a reír. Durante mi celo no me gusta estar solo. Usualmente me siento en la necesidad de estar pegado a Alfas y me molesta cuando estoy con, no sé, Kamiki o Shima, y llega alguien más. Me irrita bastante cuando un o una Omega interrumpe. ¿Sabes? Porque quiero la atención de este Alfa para mí nada más.

Suguro sonrió de lado, a nada de reírse por imaginar el hilo de pensamientos que debían cruzar la mente de Okumura en esos momentos en específicos; debía comportarse como un berrinchudo carente de amor paternal, amenazando con llorar al más mínimo amago de ser ignorado. El puño del más bajo le golpeó el hombro con bastante fuerza, y una mirada de amenaza le fue obsequiada de su parte.

—Te dije que no te rieras. Supongo que es similar si reaccionara al estro de un Alfa, aunque no sé bien. Ahora dime tú, ¿cómo es?

—Es... —Bon lamió sus labios de manera distraída, de la misma manera en que Rin dirigió, un segundo, su mirada zafiro a esa parte—. No es tan fuerte a como cuando estoy en estro, pero sí tiene ciertas cosas parecidas. Como que no quiero que nadie toque a ese Omega. Es como empezar a delirar con que la otra persona te está llamando y seduciendo exclusivamente a ti. Tienes esta urgencia de...

—Marcarle.

—Sí. Contigo debe ser al revés.

—Mhm. Es muy raro, ¿no crees? Desear que alguien te hiera. Porque a fin de cuentas te está mordiendo alguien al punto de dejarte cicatriz. Bueno, en tu caso, es querer herir a alguien.

—Realmente no entiendo la evolución humana

Guardaron silencio durante un lapso. Okumura miraba hacia el frente para luego alzar el rostro al cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de un suave naranja, anunciando que cada vez se hacía más tarde. Pensó, dentro de su cabeza, que, sin saber por qué, quería ver la reacción no reprimida de Ryuji ante el celo de un Omega. Incluso quería presenciar cómo el joven de perforaciones sería afectado por sus feromonas ligeramente alocadas por el celo, aunque no fueran realmente fuertes como para inquietar siquiera al Alfa más virginal e impaciente; el castaño no era como el resto de los de su clase de subsexo, por supuesto, pues él era capaz, milagrosamente, de olerle.

...

Un festival estaba próximo a ocurrir en la academia de La Cruz Verdadera y todos los alumnos, sin importar el grado, se estaban preparando para participar.

La clase de Rin había optado por hacer un puesto de comida, claramente dirigido por él en cuanto todo mundo notó su habilidad en la cocina. Él, al contrario de lo que uno pudiera pensar, estaba emocionado al respecto, pues gustaba de preparar comida deliciosa para las personas, lo que casi no le gustaba era encargarse de las cuentas, pero ya alguien se había ofrecido para ello, así que no debía preocuparse.

El alumnado comenzó a armar los puestos, diseñar los menús, organizar las coreografías y diálogos, dependiendo de lo que la clase en cuestión haría. Además, ese día habría un baile al finalizar todo, idea excéntrica de Samael, por supuesto, y los jóvenes podrían ir en compañía de una cita.

Shima estaba enloqueciendo porque faltaba poco, aproximadamente una semana, para que el gran evento sucediera y nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo había invitado al baile. El pobre chico estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de la frustración, incapaz de entender como no había alguien interesado en su persona.

—¿Por qué? — se quejaba, tumbándose sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

Okumura lo ignoró por completo, discutiendo con Izumo sobre algunas cosas menores sobre su puesto de comida. Ryuji continuó comiendo su soba, a diferencia de Shiemi y Miwa que intercambiaron miradas antes de centrar su atención en el pelirosado que parecía deprimido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shima-kun? — preguntó la rubia, angustiada.

—Nadie me ha invitado al baile.

—¿En serio? — Renzo asintió—. Pensé que todos estábamos recibiendo invitaciones.

—¿Te invitaron?

—Sí. Algunos de tercero. ¿Esa no era la idea?

—Esa es la idea, Moriyama-san— se rio el muchacho de lentes—. Shima solo está molesto por ser ignorado.

—¡¿A ti te han invitado?!— el teñido se incorporó de golpe y señaló con un dedo a su amigo, golpeando la mesa, con la mano libre.

—Oh— se rio con nerviosismo—. Mh. Sí.

—¡¿Ah?! Okumura-kun, Okumura-kun— golpeó al mencionado por el hombro con tanta fuerza que comenzó a quejarse a la vez que se giraba a mirarle—. ¿Te han invitado al baile?

—No, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres dejar de pegarme, idiota?

—¡Já! No soy el único. ¡Pero da igual! Conseguiré pareja. ¡Izumo-chan!

—No, no me molestes.

Y tan rápido como se animó, Renzo se desplomó derrotado sobre la mesa, ganándose un par de palmadas de consolación de la muchacha rubia a su lado. Ryuji miró con las cejas alzadas al teñido, pero permaneció en completo silencio. ¿Realmente importaba tener una cita para tan dichoso baile? Él era un adolescente, pero no entendía esa jovialidad por cosas románticas y similares. Además, Shima era un hormonal sin remedio, en cambio él prefería concentrarse en la escuela.

Depositó los palillos a un lado del plato, el cual tomó con ambas manos, y se giró discretamente hacia el joven de ojos azules que continuaba hablando con Izumo. ¿Alguien le pediría una cita a Okumura? Empinó el plato a sus labios y sorbió lentamente el caldo.

¿Acaso eso le concernía? La respuesta era clara y simple: no, no era de su incumbencia si Rin asistía al baile con alguien, pero desde que conocía al otro muchacho tenía esa sensación indescriptible de que las cosas sobre éste también lo envolvían a él. ¿Por qué? No encontraba el por qué.

...

Al final del día, Rin se dirigió al exterior para sacar la basura de su clase, pues era su turno. Al doblar la esquina se detuvo de golpe y prontamente regresó sobre sus pasos, en reversa, para esconderse en detrás del muro. Ryuji estaba siendo acompañado por una joven de largos y oscuros cabellos lisos que parecían sedosos. La chica parecía nerviosa sobre manera, mirándose las manos que descansaban frente a sus muslos mientras se estrujaban entre sí.

Bon actuaba neutral, casi con desinterés, y escuchó la voz dulce, aunque temblorosa, de ella que le pedía ir juntos al tan esperado baile. Pudo ver al más alto suspirar con fuerza y, finalmente, le confesó que no tenía planeado ir con una cita, ni siquiera iría al baile de no ser obligatorio. La joven, claramente, pareció deprimirse ante la respuesta y, tras unos segundos de silencio, aseveró que comprendía a Suguro. Luego de disculparse por las molestias, se despidió y se retiró de ahí, pasando a solo un palmo de distancia de Okumura que, gracias a un ente superior, había pasado desapercibido.

Miró la espalda de la joven alejarse a la vez que su largo cabello ondeaba sutilmente con cada movimiento. Luego, se asomó cuidadosamente y descubrió a Ryuji sobándose la nuca con un sentimiento que bien podía ser frustración.

—Espiar está mal.

Rin dio un respingo del susto al verse descubierto. Su amigo se giró en su dirección, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con severidad. Sonrió con nerviosismo y salió por completo de su escondite.

—No era mi intención— dijo el más bajo, con las bolsas de basura aun en las manos—. Me toca el aseo del aula hoy.

Sin agregar nada más, el pelinegro avanzó tranquilamente hasta el incinerador donde desechó las bolsas blancuzcas.

—¿No quieres ir al baile? — preguntó al más alto mientras se daba la vuelta hacia él—. Esa chica se arriesgó al preguntarte.

—No me llama la atención— Suguro dijo a la par que comenzaba a caminar al lado del otro—. Y ni siquiera conozco a esa chica. ¿Por qué viene y se me declara si apenas sabe mi nombre? Es bastante molesto. Y no es la primera que se me declara.

—¿En serio? — los ojos azules le miraron con sorpresa—. ¿A todas les has dicho que no?

—Por supuesto. E ignoro las cartas que me llegan.

—¡¿Te llegan cartas?! Woah, Suguro, eso solo lo he visto en las series o animes. Realmente eres popular.

Y lo era. Suguro era un Alfa alto, de cuerpo musculoso, mirada penetrante, inteligente sobre manera, responsable y atlético. Vaya, que era un partidazo y traía a más pretendientes detrás suyo de los que quería reconocer. Pero eso era poca cosa para él. No quería un noviazgo en ese momento, sobre todo, no había alguien que genuinamente le interesara como para asegurar que le amaba de una manera romántica. Shima siempre lo presionaba con que debía dejar de reprimirse tanto, que debía tener citas, conocer chicas o chicos, hasta debería tener sexo si se atrevía, y se desesperaba cuando se percataba que era completamente indiferente a todo esto.

Konekomaru era lo contrario, diciéndole que si quería seguir soltero e ignorar todas esas locuras que le decía el teñido podía hacerlo. Todo llegaba su tiempo, le comentaba, y quizás en ese momento no era el adecuado.

—No quiero serlo— aseveró el castaño, embutiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Muy tarde— Okumura se carcajeó—. Yukio también se queja de que las chicas lo acosan. Al menos debería aceptar los bentos que le hacen. Se esfuerzan por preparárselos.

—No han llegado a tanto. Nunca me han dado un bento.

—¿Chocolates por San Valentín?

—Galletas. No soy muy fan del chocolate.

—Qué envidia— suspiró—. Shima debe estarse revolcando por saber esto.

—Está muy fastidioso estos días. Eso de no recibir invitaciones lo tiene muy molesto.

—Mh...

Se adentraron a la academia, caminando en silencio por los pasillos lustrosos, brillantes y enormes. El ambiente no era incomodo entre ellos mientras se dirigían a sus aulas que aun resguardaban algunos alumnos haciendo más preparaciones para el festival.

—Ya sé— sentenció de pronto el ojiazul una vez llegaron al salón de Ryuji que, confundido, se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y le miró—. ¡Shima!

Había un par de chicas terminando una pancarta en el suelo mientras Konekomaru y Shima estaban cortando lo que parecían cajas de cartón. Las chicas no se detuvieron, pero el de lentes y el teñido alzaron la mirada. Rin, asomado parcialmente, meneó la mano en señal de que quería que Renzo se le acercara.

—Ven, ven.

El chico se levantó del pupitre y se aproximó al Omega. El Alfa de orejas perforadas no se marchó, en cambió miró con curiosidad al par y esperó a lo que el más bajo diría a continuación; tenía esa cara que dejaba al descubierto que una idea se había formado en su cabeza.

—Ve conmigo al baile.

Era imposible saber quién era el más sorprendido, si Bon o Shima. El primer mencionado frunció las cejas y la nariz mientras que el otro abría los ojos con asombro. Pronto, una mano se escabulló debajo de los cabellos negros y se posó contra la frente pálida.

—¿Tienes fiebre? — preguntó, ganándose un manotazo y una mirada severa.

—Estoy bien, bobo. Últimamente no dejas de quejarte, así que pensé que todo se resolvería si íbamos juntos. Si tanto me odias, entonces ve solo.

Una exhalación de alivio escapó del pelirosado, cuya mano entonces se posaba sobre su pecho.

—Por un segundo pensé que tendría que rechazarte.

—No digas idioteces, Shima. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto. Eres el último en mi lista.

—¿Lista? — Ryuji pronunció sin notarlo.

—Sí. Tengo una lista de personas ordenada del más genial al menos genial. Shima está de último, así que no lo vería nunca como un, intento, de pareja. Solo escogería a alguien cool.

—¿Qué clase de lista es esa? — bufó, ganándose una mirada fulminante del otro que se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigue molestándome y te quitaré de ella.

—Ah— vociferó Renzo a la par que se colocaba la mano bajo el mentón—. Si mal no recuerdo, Bon está en segundo lugar.

—¿Quién está en primero? — los ojos del teñido pararon irremediablemente en el más alto, enarcando una ceja con intriga y ciertamente sorprendido por la velocidad de su pregunta.

—Mi padre, obviamente. Pero no te la mostraré. Seguro te burlarás de ella. ¡Cómo sea! ¿Vienes conmigo al baile o no, Shima?

La cara del mencionado se deformó en una mueca de disgusto mientras examinaba al muchacho frente suyo, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Por un segundo pensó en responder de manera afirmativa, pero, luego de mirar a su amigo de toda la vida de orbes tan amenazantes, cambió de opinión.

—No— soltó como si estuviera sumamente asqueado y ofendido.

—Sigue quejándote, entonces.

Tras golpearlo en el brazo, Rin se marchó hacia su propia aula. Shima, adolorido por la fuerza del pelinegro, se sobó la zona dañada y, quejándose, miró nuevamente al joven de piercings. Parecía estar meditando algo mientras miraba la espalda del otro alejarse por el largo, larguísimo pasillo.

—No tenía que golpearme— dijo, y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su labor.

—Sí tenía. Cuando al fin alguien te invita te pones exigente. A cualquiera le molestaría.

—Quiero ir al baile con una linda chica Omega, no con mi amigo.

Miwa los miró, con su cara aun infantil detrás de los anteojos, y preguntó qué había ocurrido como para que Shima estuviese acariciándose el brazo con mueca de enojo.

—Okumura se compadeció de él y lo invitó al baile, pero Shima lo rechazó.

—Ya veo— pronunció el bajito, no muy sorprendido en realidad—. Te merecías ese golpe.

—¿Tú también?

—Mh. Quizás Okumura-kun quiere invitar a alguien más, y aun así se sacrificó para ir contigo.

—¿Tú crees? — Shima parpadeó con intriga, menos adolorido.

—Puede ser.

—¿Invitará a Shiemi-chan? —Konekomaru negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿A Izumo-chan?

—Ella irá con Paku— respondió Bon.

—Entonces invitará a Godain, ¿no?

El bajito se encogió de hombros sin saber exactamente qué responder. Rin se llevaba bastante bien con aquel Beta, después de todo, era el primer amigo que formaba en su aula aparte de Izumo. Realmente existía la posibilidad de que el muchacho invitara a Godain. Ryuji frunció los labios con sutileza, sintiendo un desagrado leve ante la idea.

...

La emoción en Okumura era tal, que de sus poros no dejaban de emerger hormonas llenas de alegría. Era el primer festival que, genuinamente, iba a disfrutar con sus amigos. Es más, era la primera vez que tenía amigos con quien pasar los días de escuela con jovialidad. Y lo agradecía infinitamente.

Por supuesto, aunque las feromonas del muchacho eran relativamente más intensas que lo normal, solo Yukio y Suguro notaron este cambio. El menor de los gemelos estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones y siempre buscaba relajar un poco al contrario con sus propias hormonas; esto funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, debido al ajetreo de los preparativos, Yukio no tenía tiempo ni ganas de estar pegado a Rin.

Aquello hubiera pasado desapercibido, como siempre, si no fuera porque, en cierto punto, Bon se hartó.

—Okumura— el muchacho mencionado se giró a mirarle y su sonrisa alegre se esfumó lentamente al notar el fastidio en el otro; casi podía ver una vena palpitante en la frente de Ryuji—. ¿Podrías calmarte un jodido segundo? Mi nariz ya no sirve por culpa de tus feromonas.

La boca del más bajo se abrió formando una "o" de comprensión y, posteriormente, éste llevó su camisa a sus fosas nasales para oler con fuerza. No logró notar algo más que no fuera el suavizante de ropa, aunque era de esperar, pues uno era incapaz de notar su propio hedor, o al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Estoy emocionado— soltó de pronto, mirando al muchacho de tez más oscura.

—Lo sé. Sería idiota si no lo pudiera descifrar. Es por eso que te estoy diciendo que te tranquilices, por favor.

—Perdón.

El muchacho entonces se movió en su sitio de manera inquieta, tratando de controlar su aroma lo mejor posible, cosa que le estaba resultando difícil, pues era la primera vez que tenia que manejar con voluntad propia sus feromonas y, además, cada vez que pensaba en el evento que se acercaba con velocidad se emocionaba más de lo que ya estaba. Irritado, rodando los ojos, Suguro se vio en la penosa, penosísima necesidad de recurrir a algo que, jamás, creyó hacer.

El aroma a incienso que emanaba del más grande siempre había sido acogedor y cálido. A Okumura le gustaba, sin embargo, en esa ocasión más que parecerle un olor agradable, estaba teniendo un efecto calmante en su persona. Aquello estaba haciéndole disminuir su energía y, de a poco, sus hormonas cesaron al punto de que Bon ya no lograba olerlas, sobre todo porque las propias las cubrían.

Shima, que estaba relatando algo poco relevante a Konekomaru durante minutos, se giró hacia el par en busca de su opinión o aprobación, lo que fuera, mas se detuvo al notar que Rin parecía estar sobre su amigo de castaños cabellos. El perfil del pelinegro ojiazul reposaba ligeramente sobre el brazo fornido del otro que, desinteresado y con rostro más tranquilo, inspeccionaba su comida con los palillos antes de llevársela a la boca.

—¿Qué hacen? — indagó el muchacho de cabellos rosados, logrando que el par de ojos se clavaran en él.

—Comemos— Okumura respondió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería al ver sus cejas alzarse—. Suguro está de gruñón por mis hormonas.

—Me están dando jaqueca.

—Así que está usando las suyas para aplacarme.

—Ah— fue lo único que logró decir Renzo antes de cruzar miradas con Miwa, cuyos hombros se encogieron —Ya veo... Hasta se me olvidó qué les iba a decir.

—Una burrada, de seguro— el castaño dijo y el resto rio.

A Rin le gustaba el calorcito que emanaba del otro que, a su vez, hallaba comodidad en la sensación del peso sobre sí. 


	3. Voz

No era raro ver a Rin y a Yukio discutir, todo lo contrario, pues el par de gemelos siempre peleaban incluso por la cosa más tonta, creando caos alrededor suyo. Teniendo el estrés del festival en su pico más alto y estando más irritables de lo normal, ambos se gritaban sin remedio, peleando en el pasillo donde todos podían oírlos; supuestamente habían salido del aula del menor de ellos para evitar llamar demasiado la atención.

Algunos se asomaban por las puertas, indiscretamente, pensando que no serían notados por el par ante la acalorada conversación, cosa medianamente acertada; Yukio sí los notaba, mirándolos con inmensa curiosidad como si fueran un espectáculo, sin embargo, su hermano mayor era completamente ignorante de esto.

La gente realmente consideraba peculiar el ver tan fastidiado al chico de ojos azules y gafas, ya que siempre se mostraba amable y servicial, pero su hermano lograba sacarle de quicio con una facilidad impresionante; cosa de hermanos, pensaban, pues más de uno peleaba con sus respectivos hermanos y/o hermanas.

—Esto se ve feo— comentó Shima, asomado bajo el umbral de la puerta junto a otros jóvenes de su salón—. Okumura-kun se ve muy molesto.

—¿Cuál de los dos? — preguntó con desinterés Bon mientras ayudaba a Miwa con ciertas cosas para el festival.

—Ambos.

—Creo que le va a explotar una vena a Yukio-kun— una chica dijo.

Muchos continuaron con sus labores, sin querer inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los gemelos porque, a fin de cuentas, no les concernían.

La presidenta de clase, con una libretita en manos, le hablaba al muchacho de perforaciones y al calvito con tranquilidad, sin embargo, el ruido empeoró en el exterior. Las voces de Rin y Yukio se habían elevado a tal grado que seguro las clases en pisos superiores e inferiores serían capaces de oírlos. Cuando pensaron que la situación no podía tornarse aún más escandalosa de lo que ya era, a los oídos de todos llegó, irremediablemente, la severa voz de Alfa dominante del menor de los gemelos. No, no era cualquier voz, era la voz que los Alfas usaban para someter Omegas, ya sea que estos pertenecieran a su familia o no.

Las personas no usaban esta cualidad con frecuencia, puesto que se consideraba un método completamente desesperado y, relativamente, desconsiderado. Ningún Omega presente era capaz de ignorar la voz de un Alfa, sin importar si era hacia su persona a la que se dirigía.

En un acto reflejo, Suguro se aproximó con velocidad hacia la salida del aula, dejando atrás a Miwa y a la presidenta. A pesar de todo, la voz sí afectaba de cierta forma a los Alfas, poniéndolos parcialmente en alerta al saber que un Omega estaba siendo sometido muy cerca de ellos.

Sintiéndose extrañamente impaciente, Ryuji emergió hacia el pasillo y se sorprendió al encontrarse que el mayor de los Okumura no parecía doblegarse ante el deseo de dominación del menor que, a su vez, buscaba mostrar autoridad sobre él. Había pensado que el pelinegro estaría encogido en su sitio, quizás temblando con un deje de pavor, y con mirada asustada, pero el muchacho seguía tan enérgico e irritado como en un principio. Su voz no había amainado y su semblante continuaba expresando disgusto y molestia total, incluso podía decir que se veía más molesto que antes, quizás por ver que su hermano estaba tratando de volverle sumiso a base de esa estúpida voz. ¿Cómo se atrevía Yukio a usar aquello en su contra?

A su lado, Renzo dejó salir una exclamación de asombro por la escena que sus ojos presenciaban. Los Omegas obedecían irremediablemente al Alfa que usaba su voz, pero ahí estaba Rin, enfrentándose a esto como si realmente fuera nada y aquello despertaba respeto, asombro y rechazo en más de uno de los presentes.

Ningún profesor había aparecido, aun, demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Además, sabían que era imposible meterse en una pelea desarrollándose entre aquellos gemelos. Quizás la única que se atrevía era Shura, pero ella se encontraba en casa enferma de gripe.

—¿Ni siquiera el director vendrá? — comentó uno de los espectadores.

Samael tampoco gustaba de mediar entre sus hermanos menores, pues sus discusiones y problemas muchas veces le resultaban aburridos y sin sentido, no olvidando mencionar que ninguno le prestaba atención cuando trataba de detenerlos, demasiado cabeza duras como para importarles algo más que tener la razón.

—Esto no puede seguir así— Miwa se había acercado a sus amigos, preocupado.

Ryuji le miró en completo silencio antes de volverse a girar al par en medio del pasillo. Lo pensó, no muy bien en realidad, pues le estaba molestando sobre manera el que Yukio usara su voz contra Rin, y se acercó con seguridad.

Se plantó junto a ellos y les llamó, intentando parar la pelea, mas fue ignorado magníficamente por ambos. Molestándose cada vez más por las circunstancias y por verse envuelto en ellas, sus cejas se fruncieron, su pecho se infló conforme el aire ingresaba de una forma particular, los orbes oscuros que poseían se tornaron más profundos y severos. Finalmente, habló:

—Okumura.

Rin cerró la boca de pronto a la par que sus labios empezaban a temblar junto a todo su cuerpo. La mirada azul del más bajo descendió hasta el suelo, evitando la de Ryuji que le observaba encogerse con una fijeza bastante autoritaria. Yukio calló igualmente al ver la sumisión de su hermano mayor, entre confundido, aliviado y aun molesto. Confundido por lo útil que fue la voz de Suguro sobre él. Aliviado por el silencio. Molesto por no dar una conclusión a su pelea.

—Discutan en otro lado— dijo el castaño con perforaciones, pasando su mirada al de lentes—. Están causando problemas a todos.

Un ruido emergió del ojiazul de menor altura que hizo amago de hablar.

—No estoy preguntando— Ryuji sentenció, volviendo a fijar sus ojos penetrantes en el otro que nuevamente miró hacia sus pies y apretó los labios—. A tu clase, Okumura.

El chico no se movió por mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Parecía estar en una discusión interna, indeciso entre quedarse o marcharse como se le había ordenado. Quería decirle a su amigo que cerrara la boca, que se largara de ahí, pues no tenía que meterse en cosas que no le competían, que la culpa era de Yukio, etc. Finalmente, el muchacho dio la media vuelta y se retiró, cabizbajo, hacia su aula. Tras perderlo en la distancia, se giró hacia el Okumura menor y, ya no con tanta seriedad, le indicó, por igual, que se fuera a ayudar a sus compañeros con el festival.

Luego de que se retiraron, la gente igualmente comenzó a dispersarse y él, con mayor soltura, suspiró cansinamente antes de volver a lo suyo.

...

—Okumura-kun.

El pelirrosado se quejó sonoramente cuando el aludido le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Con quién mierdas crees que estás usando tu voz, eh? — sentenció molesto el pelinegro.

Se sobó mientras lloriqueaba exageradamente, sentado entre su amigo y la muchacha de cabellos morados que comía elegantemente sin prestarles mucha atención.

—Eres muy extraño— aseveró con la cara fruncida por el dolor—. La voz de tu hermano y la mía no funcionan en ti, pero la de Bon sí.

—Soy un Omega defectuoso, supongo.

Y lanzó un pedazo de comida a su boca para masticarla con demasiada fuerza; realmente le irritaba que Suguro hubiese usado su voz con él. ¿Quién carajo era para someterlo? Lo peor es que, jamás, había sucumbido ante un Alfa que osara usar ese método con él, pero a penas Ryuji habló sintió como las piernas le vibraban y miedo le recorrió desde la espalda hasta la nuca, erizando cada pelo de su cuerpo.

Shima tenía razón, era raro, pero él siempre había sabido eso. Durante toda su vida consideró que no era normal, que era un Omega a medias. Sabía que estaba bien de salud, pues ninguno de sus médicos había mostrado preocupación por su estado, aunque sí curiosidad al verlo no reaccionar como cualquier otro joven de su subsexo.

Él sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo consigo mismo.

Gruñó, volviendo a meter otro trozo de comida en su boca y tratando de enfocarse, mejor, en lo que haría al día siguiente en el animado festival.

Minutos después de terminar con el almuerzo, Rin llevaba cajas de contenedores plásticos para comida al pequeño puesto que su salón estaba montando. Depositó éstas junto a una muchacha que, en una libreta, tenía anotadas las cuentas de todo el inventario, desde las herramientas de cocina hasta los ingredientes, aunque no estaban todos, pues algunos llegarían el mismo día del festival en pos de evitar su prematura putrefacción.

Regresó a su salón para reafirmar que había terminado con todas las cajas y, cuando halló el sitio vació, volvió sobre sus pasos y se topó en su camino con Bon que cargaba en manos un montón de bolsas y tela.

Al llegar a su altura lo miró con reproche, pero éste ni se inmutó.

—¿No vas a disculparte? — preguntó el pelinegro, haciendo un mohín con el labio inferior.

—¿Hice algo malo? — Ryuji respondió con cinismo.

—¡Usaste tu voz en mí!

—¿Y? — las cejas del menor se fruncieron aun más—. Ustedes no dejaban de discutir y, conociéndolos, no iban a detenerse hasta que alguien hiciera algo grandioso. Por eso me metí e hice eso.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿quieres? La próxima vez te golpearé.

Un sonido de afirmación fue producido por Ryuji, pero fue desganado, antes de sumirse en un cómodo momento de completo silencio conforme caminaban uno al lado del otro.

—¿Vas a ir al baile con alguien? —preguntó el más alto.

—¿Te refieres como en una cita? Nah. Yukio, Shiemi y yo iremos juntos todos. Yukio no se atrevió a invitarla y ella rechazó a todos. A mí no me invitó nadie. ¿Tú no aceptaste a nadie?

—No.

—Me imagino que tampoco invitaste a alguien— Suguro emitió una negación—. Qué aburrido eres, Suguro. ¿Ni siquiera hay alguien que hubieses querido invitar?

Le miró por el rabillo del ojo durante un instante, antes de cuidar por donde iba.

—No, nadie. ¿Tú no quisiste invitar a alguien?

—Estaba tan ocupado con preparar todo como para pensar en eso— una risa salió del muchacho ojiazul—. Bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Además, estaba muy emocionado por el puesto de comida. Eso también lo sabes. Lamento lo de mis feromonas.

—Está bien, solo trata de manejarlas mejor.

—Lo intentaré— dijo, al llegar al punto donde se dirigían en direcciones distintas—. Vamos a divertirnos en el festival con todos, ¿bien?

—Seguro.

Luego de vislumbrar la brillante y blanca sonrisa del menor, le vio marcharse con animosidad y él, en cambio, sonrió de lado antes de irse con el resto de sus compañeros; Rin se emocionaba por las cosas más insignificantes del mundo. 


	4. Festival

Había más personas asistiendo a su puesto de las que pensó. Hacían fila para poder devorar la deliciosa comida que preparaba. Era tal el número de jóvenes, adultos y niños que requerían atención que todos los de su clase en turno estaban atareados. No disfrutaba mucho el trabajar bajo presión, pero sí el compartir su excelente comida con el resto, así que Rin se movía de un lado a otro con energía y una sonrisa en el rostro, a veces dando ordenes al resto que ayudaba a preparar los alimentos.

—Rin— la vocecita de Shiemi logró llegar hasta sus oídos a través del ruidazo.

Se giró a mirarla. La rubia le saludó con un movimiento de su mano y él respondió de la misma forma, sonriendo ampliamente. Volvió a prestar atención a su labor, pensando que, aunque ya había acabado su turno, tenía que seguir preparando bocadillos callejeros tras bocadillos hasta, al menos, terminar las ordenes en fila que había para él. Hacer esperar a su amiga le hacía sentir un poco mal, así que preparó rápido un poco de takoyaki que puso en una charolita y, tras hacerle una seña a la chica de que se acercara, se lo entregó.

—Termino en un rato—dijo Okumura—. Por mientras comparte esto con Yukio, ¿bien?

—¡Gracias! No te preocupes, esperaremos por ti.

La joven le obsequió una dulce sonrisa antes de darse la media vuelta y alejarse un par de metros para no estorbar. Al poco rato llegó a ella el menor de los Okumura y el mayor, aliviado de que Shiemi ya no estaba sola, prosiguió con su deber.

Era una gran oportunidad, debía admitir, para que Shiemi y Yukio pasaran un tiempo solos en el festival. No lo había pensado, pero, meditándolo bien, era una buena idea.

Se demoró unos quince o veinte minutos más, pero, finalmente, acabó con lo propio. Se cambió la ropa que llevaba por otra más casual y fresca, y se despidió de sus compañeros, agradeciendo por el trabajo de todos.

Con emoción, se unió a su amiga y su hermano para ir a disfrutar del esplendido festival. Estaba tan emocionado, como niño pequeño, y Shiemi no se quedaba muy atrás. Yukio, en cambio, estaba mucho, muchísimo más tranquilo en comparación; no es que no le gustara el festival, no, pero no se sentía con la misma euforia que sus acompañantes.

Vagaban entre los diversos puestos de todo tipo, coloridos, brillantes, llenos de luces y ruidosos. Rin se llenó los brazos de bocadillos que compartía con Moriyama y su gemelo mientras paseaban por ahí. Atraparon peces, jugaron a tirar los aros, etc. Fue en el de disparos que Yukio, posicionado frente al pequeño puesto, apuntó con el rifle de juguete y disparó a 10 figuritas metálicas con forma de pato que cayeron ante la fuerza del balín.

—Felicidades— el hombre de cincuenta años dijo y extendió su brazo para señalar los peluches y juguetes que colgaban de la pared—. Puede escoger un premio.

A Okumura no le interesaba ningún objeto, sinceramente, pero, al mirar de reojo a Shiemi, notó lo fascinada que ésta se encontraba con un peluche en específico.

—¿Qué tal ese huevo? — le decía su hermano mayor, golpeando su brazo para llamar su atención y señalando con un dedo un huevo del tamaño de una botella de vino—. Son de los que se abren con el agua.

Yukio rodó los ojos y se giró al hombre que seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Deme ese, por favor.

El adulto asintió, tomó el peluche y se lo entregó con una sonrisa cordial.

—Tengan buen día, muchachos.

Y así se despidieron del hombre, girando y retomando su marcha nuevamente.

—Dejame verlo— Rin pidió, agarrando el felpudo del tamaño de una manzana y lo inspeccionó—. Es tierno, supongo.

Era un hombrecillo verde. Su tela peluda era suave y del color del césped brillante, más oscura en algunas secciones que en otras. En su ojo derecho había una flor anaranjada con un pequeño lunar amarillo en el centro mientras que el izquierdo era un pétalo amarillo con forma de corazón, igualmente con un lunar, solo que de color anaranjado. Tenía una adorable colita que consistía en dos hojitas de un verde oscuro y un sombrero que no era más que una hoja más grande, en círculo y con una notoria hendidura de un lado.

Yukio recuperó el objeto y lo miró un largo segundo antes de, finalmente, dirigirse a la rubia.

—Shiemi— habló, depositando el muñequito sobre las manos de la fémina que se sorprendió—. Es para ti.

—¡¿De verdad?!— la rubia preguntó a la par que Rin se cubría la boca como una vieja chismosa—. Pero lo ganaste, Yuki-chan.

—No soy de peluches. No había algo que me llamara la atención, aunque vi que te gustó éste. Aceptalo.

El mayor no podía creer lo coqueto que estaba siendo su hermano sin ser consciente de ello.

Vio las mejillas de su amiga teñirse de un rosa que rozaba el rojo y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban con emoción.

—Muchas gracias— dijo ella, sonriendo.

El Okumura de menor estatura rio de una forma extraña y chistosa, mirando divertido al contrario que prefirió ignorarle. Esos dos se gustaban mutuamente, todos se daban cuenta, solo un idiota no lo notaría; al parecer el pelinegro no era tan tonto. Sin embargo, ninguno de los involucrados era conscientes de esto, actuando como si se vieran solo como amigos. Rin deseaba que alguno tomara cartas en el asunto, para que ya se pusieran de novios y evitarse así el ver sus torpes coqueteos, además, quería que su hermano fuera feliz y si eso implicaba que lo conseguiría estando con la chica, ¿quién era él para oponerse?

Necesitaban un empujón.

...

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado, rosa y morado, anunciando que la tarde estaba próxima a terminar para dejar paso a la noche. Desde ahí podía ver toda el área que abarcaba el festival; calles y calles repletas de puestos de comida y juegos, llenas de luces de colores, de personas tanto jóvenes como adultas, sumidas en ruidos diversos. Era un festival enorme, más grande que cualquier otro que hubiese visto en su vida, pero era entendible, pues ese no era un festival que solo su escuela organizaba si no que era uno planeado por una gran parte de la ciudad.

Su celular volvió a vibrar entre sus manos. La pantalla mostraba una llamada entrante de su hermano menor; ya era la cuarta que recibía en un lapso de 15 minutos. No contestó, por supuesto. Presionó el botón rojizo y se tomó un momento para mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole que no se preocupara por él, además de que le instaba a tomar valor para sacar a bailar a Shiemi durante el último evento del festival.

Estaba seguro de que Yukio le reprendería por esto después, pero no le importaba tanto en realidad.

Alzó la mirada al cielo que ya entonces estaba añil, haciendo más claras las luces del festival a unos metros de distancia. Desgraciadamente, las estrellas eran tan tenues en comparación que no se lograban ver en aquella manta oscura. Pocos segundos transcurrieron antes de que el aparato volviera a agitarse y él, suspirando, pensó en lo molesto que era su hermano, sin embargo, la pantalla mostraba el nombre de Suguro. Hizo una mueca facial de confusión, pero contestó sin demorar un solo segundo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estás? — la voz de Ryuji sonaba a través del auricular del celular mientras había gente a su alrededor—. Tu hermano te está buscando.

—Le dije que estaba bien. No le hagas caso. Entró en pánico porque lo dejé solo con Shiemi—el más alto profirió un sonido de comprensión —. Creo que es un buen plan, ¿no? Todos sabemos que se gustan. A lo mejor esta es la ayuda que necesitan para estar juntos.

—¿Realmente crees que funcione?

—Espero que sí, pero quién sabe.

Rin se fijó en un hilo suelto en su pantalón de mezclilla que emergía de su rodilla y comenzó a jugar con éste desinteresadamente.

—Y, ¿tú?

—¿Yo? — arrugó las cejas—. ¿Yo qué?

—Querías disfrutar el festival, ¿no? ¿Lo vas a disfrutar solo y escondido?

—Ah, oh... Creo que no lo pensé bien.

—Claro— musitó bajito antes de volver a hablar con fuerza—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En las escaleras principales de la academia— Rin estiró las piernas y meneó un poco sus pies, mirando las agujetas de sus botas—. ¿Vas a venir a hacerme compañía?

—Sí. Ya estoy harto del ruido y la gente.

—Eres un amargado. Pero, bueno, aquí te espero. Los fuegos artificiales se verán increíble desde aquí. ¡Ah! Traeme algo de comer, ¿quieres? Te lo pagaré cuando llegues.

—No.

—¡Suguro! Por favorcito.

—Dime rápido que quieres.

—¡Dango! Y, y, y... ¡Calpis!

—Bien. Llegaré en un rato. No te muevas de ahí, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos aproximadamente y, finalmente, el muchacho pudo vislumbrar a su amigo subiendo cada peldaño con tranquilidad hacia él, llevando en manos lo que parecía ser una bolsa plástica. Rin extendió sus manos hacia el otro con emoción, recibiendo la bolsa y comenzando a inspeccionar su contenido. Ryuji se sentó pesadamente a su lado, bufando, a la par que oía el crujir del plástico. En poco, el pelinegro ya estaba devorando los dangos con alegría mientras la música del baile a unos metros llegaba a sus oídos con claridad.

Observaban a la gente moverse de un lado a otro, riendo, hablando y hasta cantando. Seguro estaban divirtiéndose. Rin ofreció a su acompañante un poco de su comida, con las mejillas llenas, pero éste negó sin más; Suguro notó los pies del más bajo que golpeaban el suelo al ritmo de las canciones. Se preguntó si acaso el muchacho quería bailar. ¿Debería invitarlo? Él no sabía moverse, tenía dos pies izquierdos en realidad. ¿No sería raro?

Okumura, sin decir nada, dejó todo de lado y se puso de pie, jalando del brazo al mayor que salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos para mirarle con intriga. Aun tenía comida en la boca, por lo que se limitaba a masticar mientras movía a complacencia a Ryuji. El pelinegro tampoco sabía bailar, por lo que solo lograba mecerse torpemente de un lado a otro, agitando sus brazos cuyas manos permanecían unidas con las del más alto. A veces daban vueltas, enredándose entre sí mientras culpaban al otro y se quejaban por ser pisados o golpeados por las extremidades ajenas.

—Okumura— reprendió el muchacho de perforaciones, pues el aludido le había dado un pisotón.

—Lo siento— el más bajo rio y miró su calzado para evitar otro accidente—. Somos un desastre.

—Espero que tu hermano sea mejor que tú.

—Oh, sí. Él sí sabe bailar. No lo hubiera dejado solo con Shiemi si no fuera así.

La mano derecha de Rin soltó la de Ryuji mientras extendían por completo el brazo contrario. Luego, el muchacho de cabellos negros giró, envolviéndose tontamente en los apéndices, hasta pegar, bruscamente, su espalda contra el pecho del castaño de cuya boca emergió un quejido de dolor.

—¡Lo siento! — Suguro le miró fulminante mientras él se reía—. No era mi plan sofocarte.

—Sí, claro.

Se aclaró la garganta, con la mano libre sobre un hombro del menor que, haciendo amago de moverse, alzó el rostro al cielo y observó la pirotecnia brillante y rojiza que destellaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Ah, ya empezaron.

El sonido atronador había sustituido a la música que se había apagado por completo. Los ojos profundos del más alto miraron por igual los fuegos artificiales que hacían figuras peculiares en el cielo nocturno. Eran multicolores y deslumbrantes. No se movieron un ápice de su sitio y continuaron apreciando el espectáculo de luces.

—Se ven muy bonitos.

Era una suerte de que estuvieran tan cerca el uno del otro, de lo contrario Ryuji hubiera sido incapaz de oírlo. Bajó la mirada hacia el muchacho cuyos irises resplandecían con mayor vivacidad. Eran tan azules como el mar, como dos preciosas piedras en las que se reflejaban las luces del cielo, pareciendo pequeñas galaxias llenas de vida.

¿Qué era más bonito, los ojos de Okumura o los fuegos artificiales?

Se removió suavemente y sintió un olor peculiar pegado en el cuerpo del Omega que seguía sumido en la vista esplendida.

—Hueles a fritanga— comentó Suguro de la nada, olisqueando el cabello obsidiana de Rin que, extrañado, se llevó los dedos a la cabeza.

—¿Sí? — olfateó su brazo, pero no notó algo—. Estuve toda la tarde cocinando takoyaki o cosas de ese estilo, así que supongo que tienes razón.

Giró su rostro hacia el otro muchacho, sintiendo el mentón de éste rozando contra su sien y mejilla mientras seguía oliéndolo.

—¿Huelo demasiado?

—Umh. No, no tanto— para ese punto los fuegos artificiales habían culminado y un silencio reinó en el sitio—. Pero creo que sería buena idea bañarte.

Rin se quejó, soltando y alejándose de Ryuji para mirarlo con las cejas fruncidas. Lo que quería hacer al llegar a su dormitorio era dormir, no darse un baño.

—No es mi culpa que apestes— sentenció el muchacho castaño.

—Tú eres el que apesta.

Se sentó nuevamente en el escalón, colocando la bandeja plástica donde descansaban sus dangos sobre el regazo y tomando en manos la botella de vidrio de calpis que abrió sin dificultad. Suguro se acomodó a su lado y le retiró el objeto para darle un sorbo mientras extendía una mano hacia el otro.

—Mi paga— indicó el joven de cabellos castaños, sin devolver la botella a su dueño.

Frunció las cejas y la nariz con disgusto, pero buscó su cartera en el interior de los bolsillos que poseía su pantalón. Rebuscó entre los pocos billetes que tenía y entregó un par de éstos a su amigo que, sonriendo con satisfacción, le regresó la bebida.

Mientras Suguro guardaba el dinero, Okumura miró la boquilla de su botella durante unos largos instantes, sin razón alguna, y, finalmente, se la llevó a los labios para beber de ella. Mientras el liquido bajaba por su garganta, vio al muchacho a su lado que fijaba la mirada en el festival el cual, de a poco, comenzaba a desmantelarse; sus pupilas se clavaron un segundo en los labios ajenos. Eran finos y firmes, casi incoloros en realidad. Su mano se acercó al mentón de Bon el cual frotó ligeramente, sintiendo el vello facial que amenazaba con emerger, y jaló un par de ellos de la barbilla.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!— el más alto profirió con dolor, llevándose la mano a la zona que ardía.

—Oh, mira. Sí te arranqué pelitos.

El pelinegro se carcajeó y miró los folículos capilares en sus dedos que pronto sacudió y tiró sobre el suelo. En venganza, a Rin le fueron jalados un par de vellos del brazo y un quejido sonoro se escapó de sus labios.

—¡Oye!

Así, se envolvieron en una usual discusión infantil. 


	5. Reacción al celo

No solo era por su irregularidad, sino también por su general descuido con todo, el que Rin no tuviera un calendario donde poder anotar sus ciclos. Era muy común que los Alfas y Omegas estuvieran atentos a los inicios de su celo o estro, pero él era diferente. Okumura era capaz de notar su celo por los efectos que éste provocaba en su cuerpo en el momento de padecerlo, no antes; era imposible para él prevenirlo.

Aquel día en especial estaba siendo caluroso para él, no tanto como para dejarlo sudando cual cerdo, pero sí lo suficiente como para llevar ropas ligeras. Su rostro era blanco a tal punto que, siempre, tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y la nariz, solo que en esa ocasión era más notorio. Rin no parecía notar cambio alguno.

Sus clases transcurrieron sin mayor inconveniente; a la hora del almuerzo Yukio, que era presidente de su clase, estaba ocupado con sus respectivas labores, por las que le fue imposible acompañar a su hermano y al resto de sus amigos. Rin había aparecido en la cafetería y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde lo esperaban. Había un sitio libre al lado de Shiemi, sitio que el muchacho de ojos azules solía acaparar, y otro asiento desocupado entre Shima y Bon. Le importó poco el acomodo de sus amigos y, sin pensarlo, guiado por algo más fuerte que la razón, se sentó entre los dos muchachos que ya estaban llenando sus estómagos.

Depositó la caja del bento sobre la mesa y pronto la abrió, descubriendo el arroz, la carne y el huevo que ahí se encontraban. Conversando alegremente con el resto, tomó los palillos que llevaba con él y se pegó, inconscientemente, a Ryuji que continuó impasible en su asiento, desinteresado por la actitud del contrario; Rin casi siempre era muy físico y no respetaba del todo el espacio personal de otros.

—Mh...— musitó pensativamente la rubia. Hasta entonces Okumura se percató de que la chica tenía frente suyo una libreta abierta, un lapicero y una goma de borrar—. No entiendo como llegó al resultado.

—Agh, matemáticas, yo no sé de eso— Shima dijo, mirando con desagrado el cuaderno.

—¿Qué tema es? — preguntó el muchacho de perforaciones.

La chica deslizó el objeto por la mesa hasta dejarlo frente a los ojos oscuros que observaron los apuntes de letra delicada. Frunció ligeramente las cejas mientras dejaba de lado los cubiertos y se lamía los labios antes de hablar.

—Mira.

Le hizo una seña para que prestara atención en los números que estaban escritos en las hojas e hizo amago de acercarse a ella, moviéndose a la silla vacía para poder explicarle mejor el tema de matemática con el que estaba teniendo problema. Sin embargo, a penas logró levantarse un par de centímetros de su asiento, con una mano en la espalda de la silla contigua, cuando Rin le jaló del brazo fuertemente para pegarlo de nuevo en el mueble. Las patas metálicas rechinaron contra el suelo por el abrupto movimiento. Ryuji se giró a mirarlo con intriga mientras aun se sujetaba del respaldo, y Shiemi parpadeó curiosamente hacia su amigo de claros ojos.

—¿Qué haces? — indagó el más alto, tratando de zafarse del agarre ajeno.

Rin no supo qué responder, porque no sabía qué lo había hecho reaccionar de esa forma. Solo era consciente de que no quería que Suguro se alejara de él. Le miró de vuelta, pero no le soltó y, en cambio, se abrazó casi con necesidad al brazo del otro y subió sus piernas en los muslos de éste.

—Okumura, quítate de encima.

—No quiero.

—¡Okumura!

Comenzaron a discutir. A la par de sus voces fuertes intercambiando acusaciones entre sí, Izumo se limpió los labios con un pañuelo de papel, elegantemente, y le confesó a la Omega rubia que podría ayudarle con su problema, pues Ryuji parecía ocupado por el momento. Fue así como Shiemi aceptó y comenzó a ser tutorada por la joven de largas coletas purpuras.

Resignado, el castaño le colocó la mano sobre la boca del otro muchacho para poder callarlo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de éste.

—Bien, ya entendí— casi gruñó el mayor, notando que su apéndice abarcaba gran parte del rostro de Okumura—. Al menos dejame terminar mi almuerzo.

Apretó las cejas, mas aceptó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Lo soltó, y se devolvió a la mesa para continuar con su comida; Rin no se despegó de él en lo absoluto, se limitó, únicamente, a acomodarse en su sitio para seguir con lo propio. Su brazo seguía enrollado en el de Ryuji y sus piernas permanecían sobre las ajenas. El aroma del Alfa era muy agradable, especialmente ese día, por lo que, inclusive, tenía ganas de hundirse contra su piel para olerlo hasta al hartazgo. Se dio cuenta de su extraño hilo de pensamientos, sin embargo, no profundizo en ello.

—Lo siento, Shiemi— dijo luego de un rato.

—No te preocupes— la aludida sonrió—. Kamiki-chan ya me enseñó cómo hacerlo, aunque creo que debo practicar mucho.

—¡Yo también tengo problemas con matemáticas! — Shima aseveró—. ¡¿Podrías ser mi maestra?!

—Que te enseñe Konekomaru.

El teñido hizo un puchero con los labios y se quejó mientras que el joven de lentes se reía por su rechazo.

...

Sus libretas y demás herramientas de estudios eran guardadas en su bolso escolar al final de la jornada. Fue entonces que se percató de algo importante; estaba en celo. Los muchachos de su clase ya estaban retirándose del salón, dejándolo vacío de a poco mientras él buscaba sus supresores. La cajita estaba donde siempre, en sus bolsillos del pantalón, y revisó su bolso a ver si daba con alguna botella de bebida, pero no fue así.

Acalorado, cerró la mochila que se colgó al hombro y salió del aula para ir a una de las tantas máquinas expendedoras que había en la escuela. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del establecimiento, un brazo paso alrededor de sus hombros y sintió el pesó de alguien más.

—¿No tienes actividades del club? — preguntó Shima.

—Sí, pero quiero ir por algo de beber. ¿Ustedes ya se van?

—Sí. Íbamos a esperar a Bon, pero dijo que no era necesario— Miwa respondió.

—Ya veo.

Shima, a su lado izquierdo, notó el aroma peculiar que emanaba de los poros del pelinegro, por lo que se aproximó un poco más para olfatearlo con profundidad; olía a lavanda y algodón de azúcar.

—Okumura-kun— el muchacho se giró a mirarlo—. Hueles.

Parpadeó un par de veces, entre asustado y preocupado.

—¿Mucho?

—No, pero lo suficiente para notarlo.

—¿En serio? — indagó el joven de lentes.

—No te sientes mal, ¿verdad, Shima?

—No—las cejas del pelirosado se arrugaron con duda—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy en celo. Por eso puedes olerme.

—Okumura-kun, tus supresores— apresuró Konekomaru.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Primero quiero comprar alguna bebida o me ahogaré con las pastillas.

—¿Quieres que ayudemos en algo?

—No, no se preocupen, puedo manejarlo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Quizás solo acompañarme hasta la salida, si no les molesta.

—No hay problema— Renzo sonrió, dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro—. ¿No te molesta mi aroma?

—Nah. Me resulta cómodo oler a un Alfa cerca, más si es alguien en quien confío—su nariz se movió como la de un conejito—. Tu aroma no está mal.

No lo estaba. El pelirosado tenía el olor corporal de una sandía, fresco y que a Rin le hacía pensar en el verano. Su instinto de Omega estaba satisfecho al sentir al Alfa cerca, sí, pero no estaba en completa calma. No se sentía pleno por completo. Algo le faltaba, sin duda alguna, aunque no sabía qué. Pensó entonces en el aroma cálido de incienso que Ryuji emitía; quería disfrutar de aquello. Comparados entre sí, Okumura no podía negar que prefería mil veces a Suguro.

Ah, con razón estaba pegado como sanguijuela al castaño más temprano ese día.

Charlando, llegaron a la entrada principal. Miwa lucía realmente preocupado por el muchacho de cabellos negros, a diferencia de Renzo que parecía tranquilo en comparación. Tras la insistencia de Rin con que se encontraría bien por cuenta propia y que no le pasaría nada malo, los dos jóvenes se marcharon sin más. Fue entonces que caminó por los bordes de la escuela hasta llegar a una maquina expendedora junto a unos botes de basura. Rebuscó algunas monedas sueltas en sus pantalones mientras miraba los productos en el armatoste; quería algo fresco y ligero, así que una soda de lichi le pareció la mejor opción. Deslizó las monedas por la rendija, presionó el código de la bebida deseada y ésta cayó en la zona donde podía tomarla.

Extrañamente, estaba comenzando a tener aun más calor. Agachándose para tomar la lata, se pasó la mano por la frente y alejó algunos cabellos oscuros rebeldes mientras comenzaba a maldecir su cuerpo. Usualmente no se sentía mal, pero ese día su estado era pésimo. De a poco el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y kilómetros sin parar, ocasionándole jadeos y bufidos. Ansioso era un concepto que, para él, en ese instante, quedaba corto.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que era capaz de notarlo a simple vista y, cuando tomó su caja de supresores, éstos se agitaron sonoramente contra las paredes.

Maldijo entre dientes y maniobró para intentar abrir la lata, sin embargo, fue en ese momento justo que el aroma intenso de incienso llegó a sus fosas nasales. Su soda resbaló de sus manos y rodó sobre el suelo hasta alejarse unos metros de él. Al girarse con intenciones de ir por el objeto, se topó con Ryuji a solo un paso de éste, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas en intriga.

—Debe ser una broma, Okumura— gruñó el castaño, alzando sus ojos hacia los azules.

Las piernas del aludido comenzaron a amenazar con dejar de sostenerlo ahí mismo, temblándole como si fueran dos fideos frágiles y endebles. Su corazón latía desbocadamente dentro de su pecho y por un instante temió que fuera a escaparse por su boca. Tragó con fuerza, demasiada fuerza para su gusto y cientos de pensamientos subidos de tono surcaron su mente.

Finalmente, Rin terminó en cuclillas sobre el suelo, abrazado a su cajita de supresores mientras Ryuji le observaba de lejos, con su propio caos interno. Le estaba costando mucho, muchísimo el no ir hasta el Omega para hacerle una sarta de cosas indecentes e inenarrables; las revistas y películas porno de Renzo parecerían ridículas y patéticas en comparación con las fantasías del momento de Suguro. El olor de Okumura siempre era fuerte para él, sin embargo, en esa ocasión sentía que se ahogaba en sus feromonas. Alrededor suyo no había algún otro aroma que no fuera el de lavanda y algodón de azúcar.

Comenzó a recitar rezos que recordaba haber escuchado a su padre decir en su santuario, al menos dentro de su mente, y se obligó a mantenerse racional. Tras unos instantes de extrema quietud, Ryuji logró tomar la lata y se aproximó, con inmensa lentitud, hasta el otro muchacho. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas a un palmo de distancia de Rin y extendió su brazo hasta depositar la bebida frente a él luego de abrirla. Los orbes azules, abnegados en lágrimas, observaron la lata, luego al castaño y nuevamente la lata. Lo pensó unos segundos largos, casi eternos, y logró destensarse lo suficiente para tratar de abrir su cajita, cosa que se le estaba dificultando demasiado; sus dedos estaban vibrando tanto que por poco se le caía el objeto por igual.

—Dame eso— indicó el más alto, mostrando su mano al otro.

Rin, dubitativo, le entregó su cajita, cuidando no rozar ni un solo centímetro de su piel con la más oscura.

—Pon la mano.

Obedeció, y la pastillita blanca cayó en su palma temblorosa.

—Una es suficiente— logró decir el pelinegro, aunque su voz era bajita.

Bon asintió como pudo y permaneció estático en su sitio mientras Okumura agarraba su soda para tomar un sorbo junto al supresor; iba a tomarle un rato sentir los efectos del medicamento. Se aferró a su bebida como si su vida dependiera de ello a la par que inhalaba tanto aire como le era posible para disfrutar indefinidamente de las feromonas de Suguro, sin ser consciente de que éste estaba peleando con su insistente deseo de tocarlo. Ambos estaban luchando por mantener sus instintos, sus fuertes instintos, a raya.

Sabían que si continuaban juntos existía la posibilidad de que alguno rompiera su cordura y sucumbiera a sus necesidades básicas primarias, pero no querían alejarse tampoco. Sabían que debían respetar cierta distancia entre ellos. Ryuji creía que era mejor irse de ahí y avisar a Yukio la situación de su hermano, solo que pensar en abandonar al otro muchacho, de estar muy lejos de él, lo hacia sentirse aun más inquieto de lo que ya estaba.

Estuvieron así extensos minutos, en completo silencio a excepción de los jadeos de Rin que comenzaban a ser suaves. El más alto notó que el contrario ya no tenía la cara tan roja como momentos antes, así que supuso una mejoría en él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó con voz profunda Ryuji.

—Aun inquieto, pero...— se aclaró la garganta y dio otro sorbo de su soda—. Pero mejor.

Exhaló con fuerza y se apartó bruscamente el cabello de la cara con una mano. Aun tenía un poco de calor, pero al menos ya no estaba sudando cual cerdo. Suguro quería colocar su mano contra la frente ajena para poder confirmar si el muchacho tenía fiebre aun, mas se contuvo. Rin dejó caer su rostro contra la palma de su mano, exhausto, y amenazó con tumbarse ahí en el suelo. Su celo jamás había tenido tal efecto como ese en su persona. Sí, sentía una jocosa molestia y un aumento en su apetito sexual, pero nunca había llegado a tornarse una gelatina débil por ello, como en esa ocasión. Sí, pensaba que deseaba tener sexo con alguien, sin embargo, sus pensamientos no solían ser tan desesperados, tan gráficos, tan intrusivos al punto de agitarlo como hoja al viento.

El celo era muy cansado, por lo que comprendía que muchos Omegas faltaran a clase o al trabajo por esta misma razón. Quería devolverse a su cuarto, tomarse un baño, comer y dormir hasta que su celo se desvaneciera por completo.

—Creo que faltaré a los clubes — confesó, tomando un poco más de la bebida.

—¿Te irás al dormitorio?

—Mhm—Rin asintió, colocándose la lata en una mejilla y sacando su móvil de algún bolsillo para teclear un mensaje—. Le avisaré a mis superiores.

Tardó algunos minutos en conseguir su cometido, tiempo suficiente para sentirse todavía mejor de lo que ya estaba. Finalmente, con un temblor muy ligero, casi imperceptible, el muchacho pelinegro se puso en pie y, poco después, el castaño le imitó. Maldiciendo, se acomodó el bolso escolar, guardó todo lo necesario en sus bolsillos y sujetó con ambas manos la lata medio vacía.

Lentamente, Okumura se puso en marcha y fue acompañado, en silencio, por Suguro que cuidó en todo momento que el muchacho no cayera nuevamente o fuera atacado por otro Alfa. Estaba todo pegajoso y lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer mucho más que esperar a llegar a su baño. Acomodó su pantalón, aflojando un poco su cinturón, y prosiguió dando sorbitos a su bebida. Inconscientemente, aunque estuviera a al menos 30 centímetros de distancia de Bon, terminaba yéndose de lado al punto de casi ir pegado al brazo del castaño; éste no parecía sentir desagrado por aquello, simplemente mantenía completo silencio y le miraba de reojo. Aun no se atrevía a tocarlo, demasiado temeroso de no parar en lo absoluto.

Continuaron su caminata, llegando a su destino tras muchos minutos sin haber intercambiado palabra alguna. El dormitorio de Rin se encontraba lejos del de Ryuji por razones que no lograba conocer. El edificio era viejo, claramente descuidado, un poco sucio, pero era lo suficientemente estable para resguardar gente. Ahí solo vivían los gemelos Okumura y la maestra Kirigakure, por lo que, básicamente, tenían todo el sitio para ellos; debía ser agradable, aunque seguro era un lugar tenebroso durante las noches y la madera vieja debía hacer muchísimo ruido.

—Me voy entonces— dijo el castaño en la entrada, haciendo amago de retirarse.

La mano del más bajo se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca abruptamente, sorprendiéndolo y deteniéndolo de golpe. Sus orbes oscuros se encontraron, irremediablemente, con los azules del otro cuyo gesto facial mostraba impresión con su propia reacción.

—Ah, lo siento— Okumura confesó, soltándolo.

Suspiró rendido, rascó su cabeza y abrió su bolso escolar, extrayendo del interior de éste una playera blanca que usaba para clase de educación física.

—Está limpia—aseguró el más alto, extendiéndole la prenda.

—¿Eh?

—Tomala ya. Solo lávala cuando me la devuelvas.

—¿Seguro? — el pelinegro preguntó, tomando dudoso la playera y, cuando el dueño de ésta asintió en afirmación, se abrazó a ella—. Gracias.

—Sí, sí. Me voy antes de que cambies de opinión y me intentes secuestrar.

—Nos vemos luego.

Meneando la mano en forma de despedida, riendo, el muchacho vio a Bon alejarse del dormitorio y él, luego de unos instantes, se adentró en dirección a su cuarto.

...

Cuando Yukio llegó a la habitación, encontró que su hermano había vaciado parte de su armario para formar un nido en su cama; podía ver sus playeras y algunos suéteres de colores diversos revueltas por completo sobre el colchón junto a las mantas y las almohadas. En medio de todo ese caos estaba Rin, comiéndose por gajos una naranja mientras daba la bienvenida al menor.

—¿Estás en celo?

—Síp. No me sentía muy bien, así que falté a los clubes. De todos modos, logré hacer algo de comer, por si tienes hambre.

—Oh, gracias— Yukio depositó su bolso en su escritorio y miró con ojos curiosos al otro—. ¿Esa playera es mía?

El mayor de los dos detuvo el viaje de un gajito de naranja que iba directo a su boca y bajó sus ojos azules hacia la prenda que estaba usando. Apretó los labios poco después de comenzar a masticar el pedazo de fruta y con la mano libre se acomodó el cuello redondo de la playera que le quedaba varias tallas grandes.

—No—notó la confusión de su hermano—. Es de Suguro.

No resultó raro que Yukio luciera estupefacto, más cuando notó que las mejillas del mayor tomaban un color rosado más profundo.

—¿Por qué...?

—Me acompañó hasta el dormitorio para que no me pasara nada. No lo quería dejar ir, así que me dejó su playera.

—¿Realmente la estás usando?

—¿No debería? —Yukio suspiró.

—¿No te es suficiente con mi ropa?

—No me mal entiendas, cuatro ojos. Tu ropa me ayuda, pero... Pero...

Hubo silencio. El menor miró como el adverso fruncía el rostro mientras parecía pensar profundamente en algo.

—Está bien. No olvides devolverla— zanjó el tema el de lentes, encaminándose a la salida del cuarto—. Iré a comer.

—Mh... Bien.

La puerta se cerró y Rin se quedó, nuevamente, solo. Terminó con su naranja y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, entre toda la ropa de su gemelo Alfa. Miró la parte inferior de la litera superior, meditabundo, y luego alzó la playera desde el dobladillo para apreciarla mejor. No había nada especial en la prenda, era una playera escolar deportiva común y corriente. ¿Por qué la llevaba puesta? Dejó caer sus manos a cada lado.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que había caído completamente dormido sin siquiera acomodarse bien en su cama. Se fijó en la ventana y en la luz que de ésta entraba; ya era de día nuevamente. Se incorporó y checó la hora en su celular, confirmando que eran las seis de la mañana. Despeinado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alistarse para la escuela; se enfundó en sus pantalones, en sus botas y, cuando procedió a vestirse en la parte de arriba, dudó, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De verdad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Tomó su bolso y bajó a la cocina donde preparó el desayuno para él y su gemelo, que poco después apareció. Una vez con el estomago lleno y listos, partieron a la escuela. Cuando llegó a su aula, se desparramó en su pupitre y gruñó. ¿De verdad traía la playera de Bon debajo de la camisa del uniforme?

A donde sea que fuera, podía oler el incienso mezclado con su propio aroma corporal que, extrañamente, no podía definir por completo. ¡Maldición! Era una sensación muy agradable. Ryuji olía tan, pero tan bien. La playera era muy grande para él, claramente, porque el castaño era de complexión amplia, musculosa, fuerte y trabajada por el ejercicio que hacía. Seguro podría aplastarlo por completo sin problema. Además, era muy cálido, no tanto como él, pero si emitía un calor corporal cómodo y reconfortante. Se enderezó prontamente, porque repentinamente le faltaba el aire y se encontraba agitado; hacia poco que había tomado otro supresor, no tenía que estar ansioso nuevamente.

—Calmate, calmate— exhaló e inhaló parsimoniosamente, logrando relajarse de a poco. Y procedió a revolverse el cabello—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?


	6. Endeble confusión

¿Realmente le serviría su prenda a Okumura?

No sabía, aunque había muchas cosas que últimamente no sabía. Trató de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, más preocupado por su vida escolar que por otra cosa.

El profesor en turno terminó de dar su catedra y comenzó a tomar sus cosas para retirarse del aula, por otro lado, él se encargaba de anotar cuidadosamente lo último que había puesto el docente en el pizarrón, desinteresado ante la presencia de Shima que se había sentado en el asiento vacío frente a él.

El teñido estaba dándole la espalda a la ventana, con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y el otro sobre el pupitre. Luego, el joven miró por el cristal, ligeramente sucio, y apreció el campo donde hacían deportes.

—Ah— comentó, acomodándose —. La clase de Okumura e Izumo-chan está en educación física.

Ryuji terminó de escribir y dejó sobre la mesa su pluma para observar en la misma dirección que su amigo; ahí estaban los alumnos, vestidos con el uniforme deportivo mientras corrían alrededor del campo, y el profesor les daba indicaciones desde la orilla.

Rin era rápido y enérgico, pero no estaba encabezando a su grupo, si no que estaba trotando suavemente junto a Godain que parecía estar listo para desfallecer en cualquier instante; no lucía como alguien muy atlético, o al menos eso pensaba Bon.

—Esa playera le queda grande— Shima dijo, arrugando las cejas.

Los ojos castaños se fijaron bien en el pelinegro de ojos azules. Llevaba sus pantalones deportivos de color rojizo, sus zapatillas descuidadas para correr y una playera blanca. La línea de los hombros de la prenda estaba por debajo de los del muchacho, los bordes de las mangas le rozaban el antebrazo y el largo de la ropa le llegaba más allá de la cadera, denotando que, claramente, no era para su cuerpo.

Las cejas oscuras se arrugaron con un montón de sentimientos que fueron difíciles de identificar.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron, cansados y sudados. Okumura estaba hablando con su amigo de cosas desconocidas para Suguro, abanicando al contrario con sus manos antes de llevárselas a sus cabellos para retirárselos del rostro. Se giró y miró el edificio, pasando por las ventanas de los diferentes salones hasta toparse con los orbes profundos de Ryuji, a su vez, agitaba suavemente la playera para darse aire y secar su traspiración. De pronto, logró ver un sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas del pelinegro que tomó la playera con ambas manos y buscó esconder su cabeza dentro de ésta, ocasionando que Godain le mirara interrogante y divertido.

—Qué curioso es Okumura-kun— sonrió Renzo, viendo que el muchacho entonces daba la espalda al edificio.

Cuando se viró, la frente del castaño reposaba en la diestra mientras con la otra daba golpecitos nerviosos contra la mesa. Podía notar un tono distinto en la piel facial de Suguro, aunque no en el mal sentido, además de un sutil tic en sus espesas cejas.

—¿Mh? — se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Estás sonrojado?

El muchacho se quejó adolorido cuando el más alto le dio un golpe en la frente, dejando la zona roja y ganándose una mirada fulminante.

—¡¿Eso por qué fue?!

—Porque eres molesto, Shima.

—Eso no es cierto— refutó, acariciando la parte dañada e intercambiando su mirada entre el castaño y el pelinegro—. Espera... ¿Esa no es tu playera?

—No sé qué te hace pensar eso.

—¡Oh! Es tu playera, ¿verdad? — el pelirosa estaba emocionado a pesar de la mirada molesta que el otro le dirigía—. ¿Se la diste?

—Solo se la presté. Okumura estaba en celo ayer y era un caos con patas. Fui con él hasta su dormitorio para que nadie lo atacara, pero no me dejaba irme así que...

—¿Eh? Okumura-kun ayer se veía muy bien.

—En la mañana. Al final del día parecía una bomba de feromonas.

—Konekomaru y yo lo vimos al salir de la escuela. Podía olerlo un poco, no te mentiré, solo que no se veía afectado y tampoco me estaba afectando a mí. Iba por algo de beber para poder tomarse sus supresores. Así que no entiendo... ¿Pasó algo ayer?

—No. No que yo sepa— Ryuji se cruzó de brazos, confundido—. Lo encontré frente a una maquina expendedora y ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

—No le hiciste nada, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Fue jodidamente difícil estar calmado, pero no le hice nada.

—¿Olía muy fuerte? — el más alto asintió convencido.

—Demasiado.

Shima reposó su barbilla en una de las manos y miró con escrutinio al contrario. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no pudo expresar ninguna de ellas, pues el profesor de la siguiente clase ingresó y él tuvo que devolverse a su asiento. Bon se acomodó en la silla, oyendo al profesor, y vio por ultima vez el campo deportivo, fijándose en que la clase de Rin se retiraba de ahí.

...

—Suguro.

Observó al muchacho de ojos azules que estaba nervioso y algo tímido, cosa extraña.

—Mh...— comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sin mirar al más alto al rostro—. Aun sigo en celo y... Bueno...

—Escúpelo ya, Okumura.

Ryuji se impacientó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un ademán con la mano para apresurar al adverso. ¿Cuál era el problema? Rin suspiró largamente antes de armarse del valor suficiente.

—Sé que puede ser molesto, pero quisiera que me pudieras prestar otra prenda— sonrió con inocencia, antes de poner un semblante serio—. Sí te las regresaré, limpias y todo. Es solo que la playera que me diste ayer ya no huele tanto y sudé mucho, entonces la lavaré y olerá a mi detergente.

—¿Quieres mi ropa?

—Por favor— pidió, uniendo sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

Pensó, fugazmente, que podría sugerir pedirle ropa a Shima, pero descartó aquello en un parpadeo. No le agradaba la idea de que el Omega tuviera en su propiedad las pertenencias de otros Alfas. ¿Para qué? Podía recurrir a él, como lo estaba haciendo. Apretó los labios y miró la sonrisa suplicante del contrario.

—Bien.

—¡Muchas gracias! — aseveró el pelinegro, casi lanzando brillitos.

—Sí, sí. No hay problema.

Bon de vez en cuando guardaba su suéter escolar en su casillero, por si llegaba a hacer frío, así que solo hizo falta retirar sus zapatos de ahí para entregar la ropa a Okumura.

—Bon— Konekomaru y Renzo aparecieron por el pequeño pasillo entre los casilleros—. Ah, Okumura-kun, ¿vas al dormitorio?

—No, hoy sí iré al club— respondió éste, tomando el suéter de color suave mientras el dueño del objeto se cambiaba el calzado escolar por el de calle—. ¿Ustedes irán directo a su cuarto?

—Pasaremos primero a comprar algunas cosas. Hoy tampoco te ves mal. ¿Los supresores sí te están sirviendo?

—Síp. Solo debo cuidar de no olvidar tomármelos. Al rato me toca otro y en la noche otro más. Y así hasta pasado mañana— Renzo le dio unos codazos imperceptibles a su amigo con lentes al ver que Rin se cubría descuidadamente con el suéter, sin realmente ponérselo—. No te preocupes, Koneko.

—Mh. Bueno— para entonces Ryuji ya hasta había cerrado su casillero, por lo que estaban listos para partir—. Ten cuidado. Nos vemos luego, Okumura-kun.

—Adiós, chicos. Luego me pasan la tarea.

—Se la robaré a Bon para dártela.

—Gracias.

Luego de darle un golpe a Renzo, quien se quejó de dolor, se marcharon fuera de la escuela mientras Rin se devolvía al interior de ésta, directo a su club de cocina.

Bajando las escaleras frontales de la academia, los tres jóvenes estaban sumidos en un silencio peculiar. Renzo miraba a Konekomaru como si esperara algo de él, o como si quisiera decirle algo, pero éste permaneció en silencio y concentrado en poner un pie adecuadamente en cada peldaño durante mucho rato.

—Bon— finalmente el más bajo del trío habló, tranquilamente—. ¿Le prestaste tu ropa a Okumura-kun?

—Mh... Sí.

—¿Para pasar por el celo?

—Sí...

—Dijo que ayer Okumura-kun estaba muy mal. ¿Verdad que no vimos nada raro en él?

—No. Se veía tranquilo, como siempre. ¿Le hiciste algo?

—¿Por qué...? —Ryuji le miró indignado—. Por supuesto que no. Era una fuente de feromonas y no podía ni moverse.

—Le digo que yo sí lo logré oler, pero no era para tanto.

—A ti no te estaban afectando, ¿verdad? — Miwa observó que Shima negó con la cabeza—. ¿A ti sí, Bon?

—Sí— el aludido parecía apenado al afirmarlo.

No dijeron nada y continuaron bajando las escaleras, cuidando de no tropezar y caer estrepitosamente.

—Es muy extraño— comentó el más bajo, acomodándose los anteojos—. Las hormonas de Okumura-san deberían ser suficientes para Okumura-kun. Al menos hasta encontrar a su Alfa. Aun así, te ha pedido tu ropa. ¿Por qué la tuya? Además, eres al único al que le afectan las feromonas de Okumura-kun, incluso eres el único, fuera de su familia, que puede olerlo.

Shima asintió concordando, y ambos miraron al más alto de ellos.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo— Suguro confesó—. Pero, ¿qué puede ser? ¿Podría ser algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

—No lo sé. Sinceramente, no lo sé.

...

No solía despertarse durante la noche, a menos que hubiera tomado muchísima agua, soda o lo que fuera como para ir al baño apresuradamente. Esa ocasión era distinta, pues espabiló no por tener la vejiga llena a reventar, sino por otra circunstancia igual de incomoda.

La playera de Ryuji estaba doblada y guardada en su bolso escolar; la había lavado junto a otra ropa esa tarde, así que ya estaba limpia y olía a flores gracias a su detergente. Las prendas de Yukio seguían desperdigadas en su cama, llenándola de feromonas Alfas familiares. Rin llevaba puesto el suéter del castaño con perforaciones y su ropa interior, por supuesto; estaba comenzando a hacer demasiado calor como para abrigarse tanto, pues el verano se aproximaba paulatinamente.

Seguramente había sido culpa de aquella vestimenta que el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules tuviera un sueño húmedo con Bon. La razón exacta por la que despertó fue que le costaba demasiado respirar correctamente y una inquietud espantosa le recorría desde la pelvis hasta la nuca. Se encontraba jadeando y bufando, tumbado de lado en su cama. Se hizo un ovillo cuando Yukio encendió las luces, habiéndose despertado por el ruido que causaba su hermano gemelo.

—Hermano— el joven se apresuró a colocarse los lentes o de lo contrario no vería nada, y se sentó al borde de la cama ajena—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Rin no respondió, sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo coherente. Sentía que si abría la boca diría algo muy vergonzoso, así que optó por soltar un pujido y mirar al menor. Tenía las mejillas rojas como dos manzanas y su piel estaba perlada por gotas de sudor, ocasionando a su vez que el pelo se le pegara a la frente.

Yukio se apresuró a tomar su celular que descansaba en su escritorio y, mientras tecleaba en la pantalla, volvió a sentarse junto a su hermano, posando su mano libre en su rostro para tomar su temperatura; estaba hirviendo.

—Shura—hablaba el de lentes—. Lamento despertarte a estas horas, pero Rin parece estar mal. Mh... Creo que es su celo... De acuerdo...

Concluyó la llamada y dejó de lado el aparato para vestirse lo suficientemente decente como para salir del dormitorio. Guardó su móvil dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y, posteriormente, descubrió cuidadosamente a su gemelo.

—¿Puedes levantarte? — preguntó, justo cuando Rin negaba con un movimiento de cabeza y la puerta se abría —. Shura.

La mujer tenía un gesto de somnolencia aun, pero había un deje de preocupación en sus facciones. El cabello brillante lo llevaba revuelto y desordenado, al igual que la ropa cortísima que usualmente usaba. Se aproximó al más alto y miró al Omega que se apretujaba en su sitio.

—Te ves horrible— confesó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No tomaste tus supresores?

Rin afirmó con la cabeza, aferrando su agarre en el suéter claro.

—Qué raro— musitó suavemente antes de anunciar—. Mephisto dijo que mandaría a alguien pronto para ir al médico así que debemos ir a abajo de una vez. Venga.

Shura era una Omega, muy atractiva y coqueta, pero extremadamente fuerte y capaz de una manera sorprendente. Con facilidad se dobló en dos y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Rin y el otro por los hombros, alzándolo al estilo nupcial.

—Son unos niños problemáticos.

...

Regresó a su cuarto a eso de las cinco de la mañana y tuvo suficiente tiempo para dormir un poco más antes de levantarse para ir al colegio. Claramente, se preparó con cansancio, enfundándose en su uniforme y colgándose en ambos hombros los bolsos de su hermano y él.

Era muy raro que Rin reaccionara de esa forma a su celo. Desde que había entrado a la pubertad, madurando su sistema reproductivo y demás, siempre actuaba con relativa normalidad en esos días. Nunca lo había visto sin aliento con fiebre, más rojo que una esfera de Navidad, sudando como cerdo y más impaciente de lo usual. Además, consumía con cuidado sus supresores y estos debían evitar que el calor fuera abrazador para él, pero no era así. ¿Había algo mal con su hermano? Estaba preocupado.

Al llegar al edificio escolar, no se dirigió inmediatamente a su aula, sino que fue a otra, pues debía hacer de recadero para Rin al menos para ese día; era la primera vez que faltaba por culpa del celo.

—Suguro— un muchacho cerca de la puerta le llamó—. Te buscan.

Los ojos profundos se fijaron en el gemelo menor de los Okumura y, dudoso, se acercó hasta él mientras el joven que le había avisado los dejaba solos, pues no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Yukio rebuscó dentro del bolso de Rin y, poco después, extendió la playera al contrario que, intrigado, alzó una ceja.

—Gracias por ayudar a Rin— confesó Okumura—. Él después te regresará tu suéter.

—¿Y él? — Ryuji miró la playera antes de clavar su atención en los ojos del adverso—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Hoy no vendrá a clases, pero está bien.

No era del todo una mentira. Rin se quedaría en el hospital durante el día; su celo era tan intenso que el médico tuvo que suministrarle un supresor de alto grado que, prácticamente, lo dejó sedado. Cuando Yukio regresó a su dormitorio, su hermano estaba completamente dormido, en el séptimo sueño. No sabía si Rin estaba bien, pero tampoco creía prudente hablar del asunto con el resto.

Suguro no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza, mirando nuevamente su playera. Poco después, Yukio se encontraba frente al aula de su hermano, hablando con Godain para que le ayudara a entregar las escasas tareas de Rin y, al final del día, le prestara los apuntes de las clases; el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules no era un privilegiado en cuanto a la escuela y su hermano no podía permitirle empeorar sus calificaciones a pesar de su celo. La única razón por la que estaba en la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera era por Samael.

Ryuji había regresado a su asiento, en donde se acomodó distraídamente bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos amigos.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó Konekomaru, pues el muchacho más alto estaba completamente atento a la prenda de ropa.

—Sí. Solo me devolvió mi playera.

—¿Y Okumura-kun? — Shima intervino.

—Parece que él no asistirá hoy a la escuela.

—Uhm. Debe ser por lo molesto que es el celo. Realmente no lo culpo— un suspiró emergió con fuerza de los labios del pelirosado—. A veces es hasta doloroso.

—Lo sé, Shima. En una ocasión estabas tan incomodo que todo te irritaba. Y en otra hasta casi te pones a llorar.

—No lo recuerdo, no— Konekomaru le dirigió una mirada divertida y de rendición—. Pero, ¿Okumura-kun no dijo que su celo era muy suave? Según él solo necesitaba un supresor para poder controlarlo y seguir con lo suyo. ¿Por qué de repente ha faltado a clases por el celo?

—Algo debió afectarle, algún irritante o similar.

—Mh. Puede ser.

El castaño no comentó algo más al respecto, sumiéndose en el sentimiento de angustia por el muchacho Omega. Estaba muy inquieto, pero no quería admitirlo.

...

A eso del medio día, Rin despertó parcialmente. El supresor fuerte que le habían suministrado ya no surtía efecto alguno en él. Prácticamente, el medicamento estaba por completo fuera de su sistema y ojalá fuera la misma situación con el celo, pero no. Seguía sufriendo de temperatura alta, provocando sudoración en su piel enrojecida que brillaba y se encontraba sensible en demasía. A duras penas y con ayuda de una enfermera se levantó de la cama ortopédica para ir al baño en donde demoró más tiempo del necesario.

Tumbado nuevamente sobre el colchón claro con mantas igual de pulcras, no se percató de que la enfermera lo examinaba para suministrarle, una vez más, supresores de alto grado por medio de una inyección y, posteriormente, un suero intravenoso que le ayudaba a mantenerse hidratado y en buenas condiciones, dentro de lo que cabía al menos.

Los ojos azules del muchacho estaban repletos de lágrimas espesas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban húmedos y rosados. Las mejillas se encontraban adornadas con un rojo profundo que igualmente teñía la nariz y parte de sus parpados. Se sentía débil y cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba fervientemente. Había un calor especifico y molesto en la zona abdominal baja, cerca de la pelvis y en el vientre que le causaba tal inquietud incontrolable que solo podía retorcerse en su sitio. Sentía una humedad incomoda en la ingle y entre los muslos que, en otra ocasión, le provocaría asco.

El suéter de Ryuji seguía cubriendo su cuerpo tembloroso. Aquella prenda clara y suave estaba repleta de las hormonas del Alfa y, ya para ese punto, también con sus propias feromonas. Cuando llegó al hospital, el médico había intentado retirarle la ropa, para examinarlo por completo, sin embargo, el pelinegro había mostrado extrema reticencia a la idea y se había aferrado a ella como si su vida dependiera de aquella prenda. Yukio intentó intercambiar la ropa de Suguro por la propia, pero su hermano había negado con insistencia y suplica, como si fuera un objeto preciado para él; nadie lo entendía, pero no persistieron y permitieron que el muchacho siguiera usando el suéter.

Rin se abrazó a si mismo, jadeando y con el cabello alborotado por toda la almohada. Parecía estar en un estado de semi consciencia, pues era capaz de entender que era lo que hacía, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba y decía, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de controlar sus acciones, como si alguien más lo estuviera manejando como a un muñeco.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento de calmar todo el caos que estaba experimentando, sin embargo, no rendía frutos. Su mente se llenaba de pensamientos que, a su lado racional, le daban escalofríos.

El nombre completo e incluso el apodo de su amigo castaño se repetía de manera indefinida e inconsistente dentro de su cabeza alborotada. No recordaba con claridad su sueño donde él y Ryuji eran protagonistas, pero lo que sí estaba aun fresco en su memoria era lo real que se sentía todo; los besos, la piel rozándose, el aroma de Suguro intenso alrededor suyo y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo fortachón, etc. Lo odiaba, porque se preguntaba si así sería fuera de su mundo onírico. Es más, quería comprobarlo por experiencia propia, pero al mismo tiempo la idea le causaba pavor.

Rin se encontraba sin nadie más en la habitación y, en otras circunstancias, no le molestaría. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se sentía extremadamente solo y no quería a cualquier persona acompañándolo. No, quería a Ryuji ahí con él. Debía ser el muchacho de perforaciones o no podría estar, relativamente, calmado. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No lo comprendía y le aterraba en cierto grado.

Cuando el supresor surtió efecto, Okumura comenzó a caer nuevamente en el sueño, desentendiéndose de todo problema que fuera causado por el celo. 


	7. Una explicación obvia

Estaba un poco cansado, en realidad, pero nada serio. El médico había entrado a la habitación para hacerle un chequeo mientras Kirigakure permanecía plantada junto a la cama de brazos cruzados; había llegado hace unos minutos atrás.

—Tu celo ya se ha terminado— comentó el hombre de unos treinta y tantos, Beta y alto, a la par que se acomodaba el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello—. ¿Hay algún malestar que sientas?

—Ahm... No...— meditó el muchacho, mirando al adulto—. Creo que no.

—Siendo así, puedes volver a casa. Seguramente estás agotado, y no es de extrañar, pero tienes permitido retomar tus actividades normales. ¿De acuerdo?

Rin asintió, un poco desanimado porque, a pesar de que era casi el medio día, seguro lo obligarían a asistir al colegio.

—¿Entonces está bien? — Shura preguntó, llamando la atención del médico—. Rin nunca había reaccionado así.

—Mh. El señor Mephisto me entregó el archivo médico del joven Okumura y lo he inspeccionado con detenimiento. Está documentado que el joven Okumura, a pesar de ser Omega, despide feromonas muy suaves y, prácticamente, imperceptibles. Tengo entendido que nunca ha sentido atracción hacia las feromonas de algún Alfa— el menor de los presentes negó con la cabeza, confirmando lo que decía—. Así como que sus celos son controlados con facilidad. Lo que pudo desencadenar esta situación debió ser un estimulante.

—¿Cómo cuál? — indagó Rin, jugueteando con el borde de la sabana que lo cubría.

—Algunos farmacéuticos tienen este tipo de efectos secundarios, pero, que yo sepa, no has estado medicado en lo absoluto, ¿no?

—No. Mi salud es bastante buena, en general.

—De pura casualidad, ¿no has consumido afrodisiacos o algo similar? — el muchacho negó con la cabeza—. La otra causa en la que puedo pensar es que estás respondiendo a las feromonas de alguien.

—¿De los Alfas?

—No, no— la cabeza de cabellos negros del médico negó suavemente —. No a los Alfas, sino a un solo Alfa.

—¿Cómo? — la pelirroja intervino, frunciendo las cejas y sin comprender de qué se estaba hablando.

—A diferencia de otros Omegas, el joven Okumura nunca ha manifestado problemas hormonales serios. Hace poco tuviste un examen de sangre general y no se notó nada preocupante. Tu tiroides está bien, tu hipotálamo, etc. Así que podemos descartar esto. Hasta ahora, por lo que tu hermano me ha contado, solo has hecho uso de sus ropas para formar tu nido durante tus celos. Sin embargo, también ha dicho que ese suéter que llevas puesto no es de su propiedad.

Pareció caer en cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía razón, casi hasta parecía haber recordado que aun usaba el suéter de Ryuji. Sus orbes azules se abrieron un poco más de lo que ya estaban y bajaron un instante hacia la prenda que le cubría; apestaba a sus feromonas para ese punto y estaba un poco húmeda por esto mismo, al igual que por su sudor.

—A lo mejor no lo recuerdas— prosiguió el doctor—. Cuando te trajeron aquí y te iba a hacer la primera revisión, traté de retirarte el suéter, por protocolo, pero negaste de inmediato. Tu hermano, la señorita Kirigakure y el señor Mephisto intentaron persuadirte, y como puedes ver no lo lograron. Muchos dicen que los Alfas son posesivos, solo que los Omegas no se quedan muy atrás.

—¿Insinúa...? ¿Supone que las feromonas de quien me ha prestado este suéter es la razón por la que mi celo enloqueció?

—Es lo que creo, sí. Como ya he dicho, todo está bien contigo, así que no debes preocuparte al respecto, pero sí debes tener cierta precaución con este Alfa. Por seguridad. Que emitas hormonas leves no significa que seas incapaz de ser marcado o dejado en cinta, así que recomiendo cuidado. No te prescribiré ningún medicamento a excepción de tus supresores para el celo y te obsequiaré algunos condones. Bien, entonces, iré a arreglar tu papeleo para el alta y volveré en un rato más. Con permiso.

Tras hacer una leve reverencia, el hombre se marchó de la habitación. Rin, cuyas mejillas habían estado blancas la mayor parte del tiempo, se habían tornado rojizas en un instante por la vergüenza que la situación le estaba provocando. Sabía que el trabajo del personal médico era velar por la salud de los civiles, pero pensar en que el doctor fuera a entregarle condones le causaba una pena tremenda que le instaba a esconderse en un rincón; seguro que aquel hombre había visto peores cosas en el hospital a lo largo de los años que un muchacho Omega hormonal en busca de ser tomado por el Alfa que deseaba.

—No entiendo nada— se quejó entre dientes, tumbándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

Shura, en silencio, simplemente le dio palmaditas en la cabeza para brindarle apoyo.

Por supuesto que recordaba todo lo acontecido en el último día de su celo, aunque deseaba que no fuera así porque más pena sentía por sí mismo.

Había estado al borde del llanto cuando amenazaron con arrebatarle la prenda de Ryuji si es que los golpes no funcionaban primero, claro. No tenía fuerzas, pero el mayor de los gemelos se había hecho un ovillo en la cama, aferrado a la suave ropa que aun emanaba el olor del incienso y amenazando con morder a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse al menos un centímetro más a él. ¿Por qué era tan posesivo y receloso de algo que no le pertenecía?

Recordaba lo desesperado que se encontraba por tener a Suguro ahí con él. ¿Para qué? La respuesta le ocasionaba escalofríos aun si no la musitaba en voz alta. ¿Por qué solo reaccionaría al aroma de Ryuji?

...

No, no entendía nada.

Harto de todo, Rin pedía, exigía explicaciones a Izumo que le estaba ayudando a ponerse al corriente con las materias que se había saltado por el celo, pero la joven no podía explicarle correctamente los temas. Ella culpaba la estupidez del pelinegro y éste, a su vez, culpaba lo apática y mala maestra que Kamiki era. Estaban discutiendo con voz bastante alta y fue una suerte que se encontraran en la cafetería de la Academia que se mantenía abierta hasta altas horas de la noche para todo el alumnado, pues de haber estado en la biblioteca hubieran sido sacados a la fuerza por el ruidazo.

—¡Pero es que no entiendo qué es esto! — decía el muchacho, golpeando con un dedo su libreta.

—¡Te lo he explicado diez veces, Okumura!

—¡Pues que sean once, porque sigo sin entender!

—A ver.

La joven respiró con fuerza para no ahorcar al otro y se sobó las sienes con ambas manos.

—Okumura-kun— la voz de Shima se escuchó y, mientras la joven se calmaba, el aludido se giró en la dirección de donde el otro venía—. Viniste a la escuela. No te vimos a la hora del almuerzo.

—Llegué para las ultimas dos horas. ¿Me extrañaron?

—La verdad no— se sentó junto suyo mientras Konekomaru y Ryuji se acomodaban en otros asientos libres.

—Ah, bueno. Porque tampoco los extrañé— formó un puchero.

—¿Estás poniéndote al día con las materias? — Miwa indagó.

—Sí, pero Kamiki no sabe enseñar.

—Tú no entiendes nada de lo que te digo, Okumura.

—En cualquier momento me va a estrangular.

—Qué envidia—la muchacha de cabello morado le dirigió una mirada fulminante al Alfa pelirosa—. ¿Por qué no mejor que te ayude Bon?

—Por favor—pidió Izumo—. Realmente llevo una hora con el mismo tema y no tengo la paciencia para seguir con ello.

—No es la primera vez que Bon te tutoraría— el calvito comentó—. De hecho, parece que te va bien cuando él te ayuda con las materias.

—Oh. ¿Suguro? — los orbes azules se encontraron con los oscuros del mencionado—. ¿Podrías?

Ryuji rodó los ojos con un deje de fastidio, pero asintió en acuerdo. Fue así como Izumo se levantó de su sitio, alegando que, al fin, podría ir a comprar algo de comer, y el perforado se acomodó en su antiguo asiento. Escuchó las hojas cambiando de página mientras el castaño veía en qué tema iban los de su clase.

—Bon, ¿qué quieres de comer? — Shima preguntó, poniéndose de pie junto al joven de lentes.

—Cualquier cosa está bien. Realmente no tengo mucha hambre.

—Bueno. ¿Algo de tomar?

—Solo agua.

—¿Quieres algo, Okumura-kun? — Miwa miró al aludido.

—No, muchas gracias. Acabo de comer hace poco.

—Está bien. Ahora volvemos.

Así, el par se retiró, dejando solos a Rin y Ryuji que se encontraban sumidos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo. El mayor revisaba los apuntes que el pelinegro había hecho en base a las notas de Kamiki por lo que, en cierta medida, resultaban decentes; la caligrafía del más bajo era descuidada y desprolija, como si escribiera con desinterés y velocidad, pero Bon era capaz de entender aquellos garabatos.

—Muy bien.

Suguro extendió completamente el cuaderno frente a los ojos cual zafiro, cuyo dueño se aproximó junto a su silla con interés. Okumura escuchó la voz profunda del contrario explicando los temas que no había podido ver en aquel día, manteniendo fijos sus ojos en sus escritos y notando la mano grande del adverso señalando datos para enfatizar o demostrar algún hecho.

Mordiéndose la piel de los labios, prestó completa atención a lo que su amigo le decía, sin embargo, tras un par de minutos comenzó a divagar y, sin ser muy consciente al principio, pasó su vista al rostro más oscuro. Bon era inteligente, podía afirmarlo porque tenía buenas calificaciones y una beca para la academia, pero también porque sabía de lo que hablaba, entendía lo que estaba explicándole y no era que simplemente decía cosas por decirlas. Tenía una memoria excelente al punto que Rin la admiraba. Podía lucir como un chico malo y grosero, que se encaminaba en mala dirección. Un delincuente, vaya, pero el muchacho no era así. Bon era leal, noble y dulce, aunque Okumura no negaba que tenía un carácter muy fuerte y solía explotar en enojo con facilidad. Por supuesto, ambos discutían usualmente; pensaba que una relación no se consideraba "perfecta" por la falta de peleas entre los involucrados, sino por poder resolver las discordancias entre ellos, y su amistad con Ryuji era así. Se gritaban, gruñían, despotricaban en contra del otro y hasta se amenazaban, sí, mas luego de calmarse lo suficiente lo hablaban y, si era necesario, se disculpaban. Consideraba que su relación era buena.

Bon era un joven honesto y que se preocupaba genuinamente por sus seres queridos. Su aspecto era atractivo y, odiaba admitirlo por sonar clasista, pero era un Alfa que encajaba muy bien en el estereotipo. Con lo popular que el muchacho era con los Omegas, Rin no dudó que eventualmente conseguiría pareja; la idea no le gustaba tanto, pero sonaba lógica para él.

Estaba tan ensimismado en examinar el rostro del más alto, fijándose prácticamente en cada detalle, que llegó a dejar de oírlo por completo. Veía sus labios moviéndose con cada palabra, pero no oía ninguna. Finalmente, el muchacho castaño se giró a él y preguntó si tenía alguna duda antes de continuar con lo que seguía.

—Ahm— vociferó el pelinegro, rascándose la cabeza y mirando la libreta—. No entendí bien esto.

Había señalado un dato a mitad de la primera página que habían inspeccionado. Bon suspiró, entre derrotado y molesto, mas volvió a enseñar al contrario lo que deseaba saber. Rin ni siquiera se había fijado que el resto de sus amigos habían regresado, para ese punto, a la mesa.

Esa vez, Okumura se concentró por completo en la explicación del castaño, enfocándose únicamente en el cuaderno, porque sentía que si volvía a posar sus ojos en el otro se distraería.

Luego de una hora más, Ryuji concluyó con su labor de hacer de su tutor y se dispuso a llenar su estómago con el emparedado de huevo y otro de atún que el muchacho de cabello rosáceo le entregó.

—Muchas gracias— dijo el joven de ojos azules con honestidad a la par que guardaba todo en su mochila.

—Seguro. No hay problema.

—¿Te vas? — preguntó Konekomaru.

—Sí. Yukio no sabe cocinar y Shura es bastante descuidada, así que debo ir a alimentarlos. Además, tengo sueño y quiero dormir una siesta. Nos veremos luego.

Cerró su bolso escolar que colgó en su hombro y se alzó de su silla cuan largo era. Shima, de pronto, se metió el bollo de carne por completo a la boca, inflando sus mejillas, tomó su mochila y la botella de té verde que había comprado para irse detrás de su amigo pelinegro.

—Los veo en el cuarto— dijo, aunque con dificultad.

Masticó velozmente, de un solo lado, y tocó el hombro de Okumura para llamar su atención cuando llegó a su lado. Los ojos azules le miraron con duda y algo de desagrado por ver lo mal que estaba comiendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — indagó, alzando una ceja y sin dejar de caminar hacia el exterior de la cafetería para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

—Es...— Renzo abrió su botella y bebió un gran sorbo para bajar la comida con facilidad por su garganta—. Dame un minuto.

—Y creí que yo comía como animal.

Shima le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente, con la boca libre, fue capaz de hablar con toda libertad.

—Ayer faltaste— comentó el teñido—. ¿Pasó algo con tu celo?

—Mh. Me pegó fuerte, pero no sucedió nada grave.

—¿Y eso? ¿No que eran controlables con un solo supresor?

—Sí. Bueno... Sí. El médico dijo que pudo haber sido algún estimulante.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Medicamentos, alguna comida, cosas así.

—¿La ropa de Bon? — Okumura tensó súbitamente sus hombros y se limitó a meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. Le pediste que te prestara su suéter y también usaste la playera que él te dio.

—Lo dije, ¿no? Oler un Alfa que conozco me ayuda.

—Pudiste pedirme a mi la ropa. En el peor de los casos, a Izumo-chan.

—No lo había pensado— confesó, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

—Okumura-kun— pararon la marcha y se miraron mientras la conversación fluía—. Fue por Bon que tu celo enloqueció, ¿verdad? Es porque reaccionas a sus feromonas. En estos últimos días me he dado cuenta.

—No. Te estás montando películas en tu cabeza, Shima.

—Claro que no. Soy muy buen observador, ¿sabes? No me molesta que gustes de Bon, Okumura-kun.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa, sus labios se partieron sutilmente y sus mejillas se encendieron en color rojizo.

—¿Qué? — musitó en voz baja y el pelirosado cruzó sus brazos con aire exagerado.

—Somos amigos. Por supuesto que no me va a molestar que sientas cosas por Bon. Me parece extraño y todo, no te mentiré, pero nada más. Y...

—Shima, Shima. Detente— el mencionado parpadeó varias veces y notó la mueca facial indescifrable del contrario—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo? Hablo de que te gusta Bon. Por eso reaccionas a sus feromonas. Por eso le pides su ropa para pasar tu celo.

—No es así. Yo...—Rin lucía más que impactado. Su corazón estaba palpitando con fiereza y su rostro ardía.

Miró al fondo del pasillo, hacia donde se encontraba la cafetería, asegurándose que el muchacho de quien se estaba hablando no estuviera cerca sin ser notado. Por suerte, eran los únicos en el pasillo y aquello relajó, en menor medida, a Rin. ¿Era esa la razón de sus problemas? ¿Era aquello el por qué pensaba en Ryuji de esa forma particular? ¿Por eso se preguntaba como sería besarlo, tocarlo y demás?

—Oh. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? —Shima se rio, sobre todo por las reacciones del adverso—. Santo cielo, Okumura-kun. Eres muy despistado. Hubieras visto tu cara hace un rato. Parecías embobado con Bon mientras te ayudaba.

—Shima, no me jodas. ¿Hablas en serio? — el muchacho asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta?

—A lo mejor Konekomaru, pero Bon no. No te preocupes.

—Ugh—Rin vociferó, llevándose las manos al rostro rojizo, y retomando su marcha.

Shima, riendo aun, caminaba junto al otro muchacho, acomodando la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro y jugando distraídamente con su botella.

—No puede ser— decía el más bajo, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza—. No puedo creerlo. Me gusta Suguro.

Aquello ultimo sonaba más como duda y no como afirmación, mirando con confusión, alzando una ceja, al pelirosado que, en cambio, le pellizcó uno de sus cachetes de manera burlona y sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Así es, Okumura-kun— expresó un sonido de enternecimiento—. Ya estás creciendo.

El aludido le asestó un manotazo y le clavó los ojos encima con enojo y pena entremezclada.

—Oye, no te desquites conmigo— Renzo formó un puchero.

—Es— Okumura suspiró con fuerza—. No le digas, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes. Mis labios están sellados.

—Gracias.

El brazo de Shima pasó alrededor de los hombros del contrario que, en ese punto, miraba el suelo con aire severo y apenado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? En su defensa, pensó, él nunca se había enamorado de alguien, es decir, era capaz de admitir que alguien le resultaba atractivo de una u otra forma, pero nunca llegó a confirmar que sí, quería a alguien, que deseaba besarlo, tocarlo y construir una relación junto a ella. Aquello no había pasado hasta el momento. ¿Ahora qué se hacía?

Santo cielo, prefería hacer de casamentero con su hermano, sin embargo, con él mismo era otro tema. ¿Uno qué hacia cuando gustaba de alguien?

—Si necesitas consejos, puedes pedírmelos.

—Shima, te va igual de mal que a mí en las relaciones.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Claro que sí!

...

Así como el verano estaba comenzando, a punto de iniciar las vacaciones, los exámenes de final de semestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Okumura se encontraba en pánico, desesperado por sus estudios.

Había pensado en pedirle ayuda a su hermano gemelo, pero lo descartó al recordar que él era incapaz de tutorarlo. Así, una vez más, recurrió a sus amigos. Se puso de acuerdo con Renzo para rogarle a Ryuji que les apoyara para los exámenes y así no tuvieran que asistir a clase de recuperación durante el verano. Luego de un par de suplicas, acomodados en sus rodillas y con las manos unidas como si fueran a rezar, Suguro aceptó a regañadientes.

Okumura, tras acabar con sus clubes, entró a la habitación de sus amigos en la cual solo se encontraba Shima recostado en su cama leyendo una revista.

—¿Y los demás? — indagó el muchacho, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa bajita.

—Bon está bañándose. Konekomaru me parece que está en la cocina. Vienen en un rato. Tú acomodate.

—Mh. De acuerdo.

Miró una consola descansando por ahí, y la tomó para tumbarse en donde Renzo con un quejido digno de un señor obeso y cansado. Acomodó una almohada contra la pared para reposar ahí su espalda y descansó sus piernas sobre las del teñido mientras iniciaba un juego nuevo en el aparato que producía el soundtrack pegajoso.

Permanecieron sumidos en sus respectivos asuntos durante varios segundos hasta que, finalmente, Shima soltó un largo suspiro de tristeza exagerada y de derrota dramática mientras dejaba desganado la revista sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Okumura sin mirarle.

—Quiero una novia. Ya me aburrí de estar soltero.

—Pues consigue una. No te van a caer chicas del cielo.

—Consígueme novia— Shima pidió, tomándole del codo y agitándolo como si fuera un niño pidiendo atención.

—¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sé que persona te gusta. O sea, sí, te gustan las Omegas lindas y todo, pero ¿qué más?

Hubo un silencio tranquilo durante un par de segundos hasta que el muchacho pelirosado se enderezó y decidió hablar.

—Aquí entre nos— ante la seriedad de Shima, el pelinegro pausó el juego y le miró—. Izumo-chan realmente me gusta.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Síp.

—Woah— Rin pensó en voz alta, sorprendido—. No tienes oportunidad.

—¡Hey! —le soltó un golpe y el otro se quejó—. Ya sé que somos Alfas los dos, pero no es tan raro una pareja así, ¿sabes?

—No lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque Kamiki te considera molesto.

—Al menos no me odia— el pelinegro asintió de acuerdo—. Puedo hacer que cambie de opinión.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, solo hace falta coquetearle.

—¿Tú? Shima... No creo que seas muy bueno ligando.

—¿No? Oh, Okumura-kun. Soy increíble ligando. Solo hay que entender qué es lo que atrae a las chicas. Mira, presta atención.

El aludido se cruzó de piernas cuando el pelirosado se movió de su posición, dejando de lado la revista y plantándose frente al otro. De repente, la mano de Renzo terminó en la pared, al lado de la cabeza del adverso que le miró alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Estás aplicando un kabedon? — indagó, riéndose.

—No te rías. Esto sirve. Hazme caso.

—Ya, bueno, perdón.

Trató de ponerse serio y retomó su posición mientras Shima se mentalizaba nuevamente, depositando sus manos sobre su regazo durante un instante antes de volver a llevar a cabo aquel acto de usual coqueteo entre los jóvenes.

Los labios de Okumura se apretaron a la par que contenía la carcajada que amenazaba con emerger desde su garganta y miró al muchacho de cabellos rosados que aproximaba sutilmente su rostro para mejorar el efecto de la situación. La intensión de Shima era poner nervioso a su amigo, pero lo único que conseguía era lucir gracioso.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos miraron de reojo al muchacho castaño que ingresaba, vestido con ropa cómoda y una toalla pequeña alrededor del cuello. Las cejas de Ryuji se arrugaron con duda y confusión, además de un ligero deje de molestia mientras observaba la posición en la que sus amigos se encontraban.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Shima está tratando de ligarme— comentó Okumura antes de estallar en risas.

—¿Con un kabedon?

—¡Funciona! — aseveraba Renzo.

—Tienes razón, Shima. He caído por ti. Ven, dame un beso.

—¡No! — el aludido chillaba mientras su acompañante le sujetaba los costados del rostro con ambas manos para aproximarlo —. ¡Okumura-kun!

—¡Dame un besito, Shima! — Rin pronunciaba con dificultad por fruncir sus labios.

—¡Ayuda!

Gritando con pánico, el pelirosado se esforzaba en ir en contra del muchacho pelinegro que seguía jalándole en su dirección. La cara de Shima mostraba disgusto y horror, claramente pidiendo auxilio a su amigo con perforaciones que permanecía plantado frente a la puerta, el cual solo miraba sin saber de qué forma reaccionar.

Renzo intentó alejar a Rin, empujándolo con la pierna desde el abdomen, pero éste tenía mucha fuerza. Al removerse tanto en el angosto colchón, cayó de culo sobre el suelo y, en el proceso, se llevó consigo a Okumura que volvió a reír.

—Ayuda— pedía el pelinegro entre carcajadas, con las manos sobre el suelo y las piernas parcialmente sobre la cama mientras Shima se hacia una bolita —. Me atoré.

Ryuji suspiró largamente y se aproximó al muchacho para tomarlo por debajo de las axilas y así alzarlo fácilmente. Aun riéndose, el pelinegro retrajo sus rodillas al pecho y se dejó mover de un lado a otro por el mas alto que, luego, lo dejó sobre el suelo frente a la mesa. Le tendió la mano a Shima para ayudarlo a incorporarse y, finalmente, se acomodó en su propio sitio.

—Casi se me sale el corazón— aseveró el pelirosado.

—Qué exagerado. Primero me ilusionas y luego me rechazas.

—Estás sacando las cosas de contexto.

Rin rio, escuchando la puerta nuevamente abrirse; Konekomaru ingresó con botecitos de flan y sodas en manos que depositó sobre la mesa de manera ordenada.

—Oh, Konekomaru, ¿trajiste esto para todos? — preguntó el pelinegro mientras el muchacho se acomodaba en el extremo contrario.

—Sí. Pensé que estaría bien.

—Muchas gracias, eres un ángel.

Renzo tomó una de las latas que resultó ser una soda de lima-limón a la vez que Okumura ya comenzaba a abrir uno de los potecitos plásticos que venían acompañados de una cucharilla blancuzca. En cambio, Ryuji seleccionó una bebida de uva y, tras abrir la lata con un "pss" del gas escapándose, notó la mirada interesada del único Omega de la habitación. Le devolvió el gesto con intriga y, posteriormente, le extendió la bebida con la ceja enarcada.

—¿Quieres probar? — dijo, pues notaba la curiosidad en los orbes azules.

El otro no respondió, pero sonriendo tomó, con ambas manos, el envase que prontamente llevó a sus labios para dar un sorbo. No sabía mal, era dulce y burbujeante, aunque se le antojaba como algo muy artificial. Así que hizo una mueca de conformismo antes de devolverle al castaño su soda.

Luego de comer un poquito de su dulce acaramelado, con la cuchara en la boca, sacó las libretas del interior de su bolso y el resto hizo lo propio. Notó que Shima aproximó, sutilmente, una libreta hasta aparecer en su campo de visión y, al fijarse bien, leyó lo que el otro había escrito en letra sumamente pequeña.

El teñido le preguntaba cómo es que se encontraba tan tranquilo, a lo que el pelinegro le miró dudoso. Vio al contrario escribir nuevamente en la esquina de la hoja y volvió a leer lo que ahí suscitaba.

 _"¿No te das cuenta?"_ Los ojos azules veían los kanjis y el hiragana. _"¡Un beso indirecto!"_

Rin arrugó el entrecejo, leyendo por varios segundos la secuencia de caracteres antes de alzar la mirada a su amigo como si éste fuera un retrasado. ¿De qué carajo hablaba? Renzo parecía incapaz de concebir que su amigo fuera tan tonto y rodó los ojos de manera desesperada. La mano del más bajo empujó la libreta lejos de él y se dispuso a tomar el bote de flan que descansaba junto a su goma de borrar.

Konekomaru y Suguro hablaban de algo que a Rin poco le importaba. Cuando el castaño dio un largo sorbo de su gaseosa, el pelinegro cayó repentinamente en cuenta de lo que el teñido hacia referencia. Okumura no estaba muy consciente sobre su situación, pero Shima se encargaba de eso, de ponerlo bobo como una colegiala enamorada.

Apretó los labios y se giró a Renzo con las mejillas rosas; el contrario alzó varias veces las cejas de forma burlona y, ante ello, Okumura le asestó un manotazo en el hombro.

—¿No que querías un beso? — Shima se carcajeó, notando el sonrojo que empeoraba en el adverso y que subía a sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas.

—Me caes mal.

—No es cierto, Okumura-kun.

Frunció los labios y le lanzó un beso al pelinegro que, avergonzado y en pánico, atinó a pellizcar con fuerza esa zona, ganándose un quejido del dueño y la atención del resto.

—Shima me está acosando sexualmente— sentenció Rin hacia el otro par, como un niño que denuncia un mal trato a sus padres.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Hace un segundo eras tú el que quería besarme sin mi consentimiento!

—¿Qué? — Miwa habló, confundido.

—Estaban tonteando — explicó el más alto desinteresado y el bajito expresó una vocal con entendimiento—. Hey, dejen de pelear y vamos a empezar a estudiar.

Con un puchero en los labios, asemejándose a dos infantes que se han peleado por una tontería, Rin y Renzo se giraron hacia sus respectivas libretas. Pasados unos minutos, el ambiente se sumió en tranquilidad y silencio; de vez en cuando se preguntaban cosas entre sí y se sumían en explicaciones sencillas pero concisas.

Ryuji vio como Okumura le robaba la goma a su amigo de cabellos rosados, pues no encontraba la propia, y a éste parecía no importarle, prosiguiendo con lo suyo. El pelinegro era simpático y extrovertido, así que no le resultaba raro que fuera amistoso con otros, pero algo le incomodaba por ver a éste siendo cercano con Shima. Era una tontería, pensaba, pues no tenía por qué sentirse así.

¿Qué había sido eso del beso y el kabedon? Se interrogó mentalmente. Aquello le incomodaba todavía más. Estaba muy clara para él la imagen del muchacho teñido acorralando al de ojos azules que, extrañamente, no lucía incomodo, y que se aproximaba amenazante a él como si fuera a besarle en serio.

Pensar en eso le provocaba un calor desagradable en el pecho, cerca del diafragma, y un sabor amargo al fondo de la boca.

—Suguro— el aludido salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a los ojos azules de Rin que se inclinó hacia él—. Tengo problemas con esto.

Explicaba, señalando lo que había hecho en su libreta haciendo uso de su portaminas y formando gestos faciales variados. Los orbes oscuros, en esa ocasión, de manera sumamente extraña, se habían concentrado en el movimiento de los labios rosados del adverso que, a veces, lucían como la boquita de un minino.

—Pero no me sale— sentenció repentinamente Okumura, alzando el rostro a Ryuji que, a su vez, miró con nerviosismo a la libreta.

De pronto sentía que el más bajo estaba demasiado cerca suyo.

—Aquí debes sumar, no restar.

—Ah, con razón. Gracias.

Lo vio centrarse en sus ejercicios escritos, frunciendo los labios, alzando las cejas, etc. Movía velozmente su herramienta de escritura sobre la hoja a la vez que agitaba de manera inconsciente su pierna izquierda; debía ser un tic o algo, pensaba el castaño, a lo mejor porque el muchacho era inquieto por naturaleza y parecía prácticamente imposible tenerlo quieto por unos instantes.

Notaba los cabellos brillantes y oscuros cayéndole sobre las pestañas que se meneaban cada vez que abría y cerraba los ojos. Fue en el momento en que Rin inspeccionó el interior de su bolso que Ryuji creyó que aquello debía ser molesto, creencia que prontamente fue cambiada cuando divisó el sujetador de cabello que, anteriormente, le había obsequiado. Algo dentro suyo se sentía satisfecho con este hecho. Se percató que se estaba distrayendo demasiado y se obligó a concentrarse en los estudios.


	8. Visitas y bebidas embriagantes

Rin estaba aliviado y contento de saber que había pasado todas sus materias. No había sacado calificaciones de excelencia, pero sí las suficientes como para no tener que ir a clases suplementarias durante las vacaciones de verano. Había sido el mismo caso con Shiemi y Renzo, quienes habían aprobado con lo mínimo cada una de sus materias.

Ya con la libertad de poder ir a disfrutar de su descanso, Shima confesó que junto a Miwa y Ryuji irían de regreso a su ciudad natal con intenciones de visitar a sus familias. En cuanto los gemelos Okumura e Izumo alegaron que no sabrían qué hacer en realidad con sus vacaciones, pues, de cierta forma, no tenían a un hogar al que volver, el teñido decidió, entonces, que sería buena idea invitarlos, al igual que a Moriyama, a Kioto.

Bon al principio no parecía muy de acuerdo, pero la emoción de Rin le hizo cambiar de opinión. El muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules no había salido más allá de su ciudad, así que pensar en ir a visitar el hermoso Kioto le resultaba una idea increíble; parecía un niño pequeño y algo cálido burbujeaba en el pecho del perforado al verle.

Rin no había podido dormir mucho, debido a lo ansioso que se encontraba por el viaje, así que no fue extraño que terminara durmiéndose en el tren. Se había sentado junto a Shima luego de que éste hubiera sido rechazado por la joven de cabellos morados, y charlaron durante un rato hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a cabecear.

—Prestame tu hombro— pidió el Omega.

El muchacho no pudo responder de ninguna forma a su amigo, pues éste ya se había acomodado contra su cuerpo y había entrado en su mundo onírico de manera inmediata. Shima miró al gato negro, mascota de Rin, hecho bolita en su regazo, dormitando y ronroneando suavemente. Las cosas se perecen a su dueño, pensó.

Apretó los labios y alzó los ojos hacia la ventana, viendo las cosas pasar al lado del tren con velocidad.

—Oh— Shiemi se había plantado frente al asiento del par, con una cajita de bento en sus manos—. Preparé emparedados, ¿quieres uno?

—Gracias, Shiemi-chan.

La chica sonrió y entregó el alimento bien envuelto en plástico al otro. Con silencio y cuidado para no despertar a Rin, Shiemi se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros para ofrecerles, igualmente, de sus emparedados.

De manera cuidadosa, el pelirosado desenvolvió el sándwich al que, sin dudar, le dio un mordisco. Sabía horrible. Aquello era asqueroso y se sintió un poco mal por la rubia al pensar que había cocinado aquello con cariño. Se obligó a tragar la mezcla desagradable de hierbas y pan mientras envolvía nuevamente el emparedado y lo lanzaba a su mochila. Hizo muecas raras y sacaba la lengua como si eso fuera de utilidad para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

—Koneko— llamó suavemente, girándose y mirando al muchacho por el espacio que se formaba entre su asiento y el de Okumura—. ¿Traes algo de beber?

—Mh, sí. Espera.

El calvito rebuscó entre su equipaje de mano, sin embargo, fue Suguro quien entregó al otro muchacho una botella de agua.

—Gracias— Renzo dijo, poco después viendo que el pelinegro amenazaba con irse de bruces por el movimiento—. Quieto. Ugh, espero no me babee.

Lo reacomodó contra su hombro, oyendo un ronquido chistoso de su parte, palmeó su cabeza y abrió la botella para darle un sorbo.

—Siempre está durmiendo— comentó Ryuji, viendo la cabeza de cabellos oscuros de Okumura que seguía reposando sobre Shima.

—Me recuerda a un gato— Miwa dijo, divertido—. Solo come y duerme.

—Sigo sorprendido con que haya pasado el semestre, siendo que es un holgazán.

—Supongo que tu ayuda le sirvió mucho.

Ryuji soltó un ruido de afirmación mientras recibía de vuelta su botella de agua. Seguro el muchacho de ojos azules había dormido nada durante la noche por la emoción del viaje; realmente era como un crio.

El viaje transcurrió sin problema alguno y, finalmente, llegaron a su destino; Yukio tuvo que guiar a su hermano por las calles, pues se encontraba aun somnoliento y, si no tenía cuidado, chocaría con los demás transeúntes. La posada de la familia Suguro lucía bonita, al menos la fachada, al estilo tradicional japones, grande y bien cuidada. No hizo falta llamar a la puerta, pues el joven perforado la abrió sin más y permitió al resto de sus acompañantes ingresar al recinto.

—Estamos en casa— anunciaron, escuchando unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la entrada.

—Bienvenidos a casa—una mujer apareció frente al grupo, vistiendo una yukata floreada y portando una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Esta sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato en cuanto vislumbró al castaño—. Ryuji, ¿qué diablos te has hecho en el cabello? Pareces un gallo.

Shima rio ante el apodo, pensando que sí, su amigo parecía un gallo con aquella línea rubia en su mata de pelo oscuro. Miwa, en cambio, sonrió nervioso y se acomodó los anteojos al ver la mueca de molestia del aludido que chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Eso has hecho en la escuela?

—He estado estudiando. Solo es un cambio de apariencia.

—Un muy mal cambio— suspiró ella, arrugando las cejas antes de girarse a los amigos del joven—. Oh, me disculpo. Soy Suguro Torako. La madre de Ryuji. Muchas gracias por cuidar y ayudar a mi hijo.

La boca de Rin cayó con sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras miraba a la delicada mujer; tenía el cabello castaño y sujeto con cuidado, su rostro parecía gentil, y la yukata se encontraba bien colocada y limpia. No era muy alta ni tampoco muy grande de complexión. ¡¿Esa era la madre de Bon?! Decir que estaba impactado era poco, pues se había imaginado a la progenitora del muchacho como alguien de porte amenazante, mirada enfadada, rostro malhumorado, tamaño enorme y altura sorprendente.

Podía ver que Torako tenía carácter, por supuesto, pero no era nada como la había pintado en su mente.

Ryuji hizo una mueca de enfado más pronunciada y sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rosado por las palabras de su madre. Estaba exagerando.

—Pasen, pasen— la mujer se hizo a un lado e instó al grupo de muchachos a entrar—. Shima, Konekomaru, no olviden saludar a todos. Terminaré de ordenar sus habitaciones.

—Con permiso.

Se sacaron los zapatos en la entrada y caminaron por los pulcros pasillos de madera; la posada era grande y ordenada. Saludaron a los familiares de Shima, quien fue regañado por su padre por teñirse el cabello de color rosado, y también a otra familia que formaba parte del templo; la familia Hojō tenía una apariencia sin dudas peculiar, un poco atemorizante, debía admitir Rin.

Fueron dispuestos en sus habitaciones, siendo así que ordenaron al par de gemelos juntos y las féminas en otro cuarto.

Los y las jóvenes acordaron ayudar en la posada, pues eran lo menos que podían hacer en agradecimiento por obtener refugio, comida y la amabilidad de la familia Suguro. El sitio siempre estaba lleno de gente y todo el tiempo había algo que hacer, por lo que no demoraron en ser relegados a diversos trabajos. Sin embargo, el mayor de los Okumura no tenía tareas impuestas y buscaba ayudar a alguno de sus amigos o similar, siendo siempre rechazado, por lo que se encontraba caminando por los bordes exteriores del recinto en compañía de Kuro que avanzaba tranquilamente a su lado.

—Disculpa, joven— una voz masculina le llamó—. Si estás desocupado, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con algo?

—¿Eh? No, no. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Se le acercó con emoción y una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Siguió al hombre, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un monje, hacia un patio adyacente donde se topó con una enorme sandía; era redonda y verde de una manera magnifica.

—Se ve deliciosa— comentó y el hombre, calvo, rio suavemente.

—Pensé que sería buena idea compartirla. Después de todo es verano. ¿Podrías cortarla?

—Seguro.

Con alegría, Okumura tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a partir de manera ágil y hábil la fruta. El rojo que poseía era profundo y le hacía lucir apetecible y jugosa; sentía que se le hacía agua la boca. Sin embargo, el olor dulce de la sandía se vio opacado por otro más intenso.

—¿Es un monje y aun así ha tomado alcohol?

—Oh, me has atrapado— el adulto dijo, riendo para amainar el ambiente y se rasco apenado la nuca—. Ha sido poco. Así que mantengámoslo en secreto.

Rin asintió, sonriendo suavemente con un deje de melancolía y nostalgia. De cierta forma, le recordaba a su propio padre, o a quien genuinamente consideraba como tal.

—Dime, muchacho. ¿Eres de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Así es. Soy Okumura Rin. ¿Usted quién es? — acomodaba los trozos triangulares de sandía sobre un plato, sin mirar de vuelta al contrario.

—Bueno. Yo soy el padre de Ryuji.

El filo del cuchillo chocó con el objeto en el que cortaba la redonda fruta y se giró al adulto con sorpresa. Otra vez, el padre de Bon no era lo que esperaba; pensaba que sería un hombre inmenso, amenazante y que despediría poder con cada uno de sus poros, sin embargo, a quien tenia en frente era un varón más regordete, no muy alto en realidad, de rostro amistoso y con aire más o menos pasivo. Le hacía pensar en un oso de felpa.

—¿En serio? — no trató de esconder su asombró que ocasionó una risa del mayor.

—Sí. ¿No nos parecemos?

—Mh...— parpadeó y lo examinó sin cuidado—. Creo que Suguro es más guapo.

Tatsuma formó una sonrisa más pequeña, viendo al joven que retomó su labor y, debía confesar, que aquello le había desanimado un poco. Tampoco podía enojarse en realidad con Okumura, después de todo, ya no poseía la juventud de antaño y los jóvenes lo considerarían muy insípido en comparación con los amigos de su edad.

—¿Te llevas bien con Ryuji?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Me alegro— Tatsuma notó el semblante del menor que se había suavizado; debía tener una buena relación con su hijo—. Yo estoy peleado con él por el momento.

—¿Es así? Es una pena. Aunque me parece creíble. Suguro tiene un carácter muy duro, a veces es difícil de tratar, pero no es mala persona. Espero que se reconcilien pronto. Él y yo nos solemos pelear muy seguido.

—Ryuji heredó esa fuerza de mi Torako.

Un bufido de esfuerzo escapó de los labios del monje que se levantó lentamente de su asiento al borde del suelo de madera de la residencia.

—Una vez que termines, puedes repartirla. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Rin. Nos veremos después.

—Hasta luego.

Los ojos azules vieron a Tatsuma retirarse del sitio con una tranquilidad tal que Okumura se preguntó si él algún día podría alcanzarla; era un hombre simpático, pensó para sí. Al culminar, se aseguró que todas las piezas triangulares estuvieran sobre los platos que había a su disposición y se paseó por la posada, entregando la sandía a cada persona que se encontrara.

Durante la cena de ese día, Rin ayudó a la madre de Ryuji a preparar toda la comida antes de acomodarse, con el numeroso grupo de personas, alrededor de una larga mesa baja de madera. Los hermanos de Renzo eran relativamente parecidos a éste, al menos en el hecho de que eran personas elocuentes y extrovertidas, siendo estos los que mayormente hacían conversación con todos los presentes. Las jóvenes de la familia Hojō no se llevaban muy bien con los varones de la familia Shima, siendo muy usual que hubiera discrepancias entre ellos y discusiones bastantes subidas de tonos, fue por eso que la mayoría se mostró completamente sorprendido cuando el segundo hijo de la familia Shima, Juzo, anunció su compromiso con Mamushi; a pesar de estar previamente informados, tanto el padre de él como el de ella, seguían sin acostumbrarse a este hecho.

¡¿Cómo podía casarse con una arpía como aquella?! ¡¿Acaso Mamushi perdió la razón?!

Okumura vio el caos que aquella noticia había ocasionado en los presentes; las hermanas de Mamushi y los hermanos de Juzo se enrollaron en una discusión a gritos, desacreditando la decencia de cada uno de estos. Ese matrimonio sonaba como una locura.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban rosadas de vergüenza y el joven, a su lado, estaba frustrado por el ruido provocado por el resto. Estaban haciendo un escándalo.

—Oigan— llamó Ryuji, con voz concisa y fuerte, sin necesidad de gritar—. Dejen de pelear. Entiendo que no se lleven bien, pero si ellos han decidido esto es porque quieren. Deberían mostrar su apoyo por su felicidad.

—Es verdad— el padre de Mamushi habló, mirando a sus otras hijas—. Respeten la decisión de su hermana.

Con eso, aun murmurando maldiciones en voz baja, las jóvenes optaron por no seguir peleando con los Shima. Kinzo se reacomodó en su asiento, mirando fulminante a las féminas antes de tomar su vasito y beber de éste con un solo trago. El rubio pensó en que su hermano mayor ahora era el idiota de la familia, quitándole el puesto.

¿Una boda no era un evento para celebrar? Bueno, él qué sabia.

...

Renzo no podía creerlo. De verdad que no. ¿Cómo era posible que el muchacho de ojos azules con cabellos negros fuera tan malo con el alcohol? Por Dios, solo había tomado una cerveza. Había sido un descuido; luego de concretar algunas tareas menores de último momento, el pelirosa le ofreció una bebida a Okumura. Había encontrado algunas latas en el refrigerador y no se había molestado en revisar de qué se trataba; eran las cervezas de sus hermanos.

Él fue capaz de notar esa diferencia antes de siquiera probar un sorbo, pues apenas abrió la lata el olor a alcohol llegó a sus fosas nasales, sin embargo, su acompañante no corrió con la misma suerte. Cuando se dio cuenta, Rin ya se había bebido por completo la cerveza y se encontraba ebrio. ¡Estaba ebrio!

—¡Me siento raro! — aseveró el pelinegro, riendo y cayendo torpemente de espaldas al suelo.

—Mierda.

Se apresuró a auxiliarlo. El muchacho seguía riéndose, viendo el cielo con ojos entrecerrados antes de fijarse en el rostro de Renzo que le miraba con algo de preocupación y un atisbo de diversión. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente sobre la roca del patio en el que se encontraba. Sus hebras obsidianas se llenaron de hojas y ramitas del suelo, al igual que algo de tierra que lo manchaba aquí y allá.

—¿Estás bien? — Renzo le retiró la mugre del cabello.

—No siento la cara— confesó, parpadeando repetidas veces—. Bueno, la siento como adormecida. A penas puedo hablar. ¿Qué era eso?

—Cerveza.

—Oh. ¿Estoy borracho? — los ojos azules se clavaron en los cafés del otro mientras movía la boca de manera chistosa.

—Eso parece. Okumura-kun, qué mal aguante.

El aludido carcajeó sosamente, amenazando con caerse nuevamente por lo que fue sujetado fuertemente por su amigo desde los hombros.

—Ven. Mejor entremos.

Shima lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Un brazo de Rin pasaba por encima de los hombros del pelirosado mientras la mano de éste le sujetaba por la cintura para evitar que azotara nuevamente contra el suelo. Avanzaron torpemente y el pelinegro casi se cae de cara cuando tuvieron que subir un par de escalones; el muchacho no podía alzar correctamente los pies.

—Dime que no quieres vomitar, por favor— pidió el más alto, tambaleándose por el peso extra de su amigo.

—No, no. Todo bien. Muy bien.

—Estupendo— Okumura afianzó su agarre alrededor del cuello de su amigo—. Te llevaré a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Síp. Okay.

Caminaron un poco más por los pasillos encerados hasta que, del lado contrario, aparecieron Kinzo y Ryuji. El primero miró con diversión a su hermano y amigo, mientras el último se mostró confundido ante la escena.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el castaño.

—¡Estoy borracho! — chilló Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro y alzando el brazo libre al cielo antes de irse de lado y chocar suavemente contra una pared, llevándose a Renzo con su persona.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto cómo sucedió?

El pelirosado miró nerviosamente a los jóvenes frente suyo, enderezando como pudo a Okumura y suspirando con rendición.

—Le di, por accidente, una cerveza.

—¿Tomaste de mi reserva del refrigerador? — el rubio le reprendió con enojo.

—Pensé que era soda o jugo.

—¿Acaso no sabes leer?

—Al parecer no— Suguro miró cauteloso al pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te sientes mal, Okumura?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, meneándola demasiado al punto de que se mareó y solo pudo reposar contra el hombro de quien le ayudaba con una mueca facial.

—Estoy bien.

—Dice que no quiere vomitar ni nada. De todas formas, lo estoy llevando a su cuarto.

—Todo es tu culpa— el dedo de Okumura le golpeó el pecho repetidas veces.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

Agarró con más fuerza la cintura del más bajo y removió el brazo alrededor de su cuello para evitar ser asfixiado. Los orbes profundos de Suguro se mantenían fijos sobre el par, no muy contentos de ver la extrema cercanía de ambos; si quisiera, Rin podría restregarse contra la mejilla y cuello de Shima para impregnarse de su aroma, idea que le resultaba desagradable al más alto.

Okumura miró la piel del pelirosa antes de clavar su atención, torpe y endeble, sobre el joven con perforaciones. Ryuji pudo sentir los ojos azules del más bajo subiendo desde sus pies hasta encontrarse irremediablemente con sus propios orbes oscuros.

Vio como de pronto el pelinegro comenzó a batallar con el pelirosa, soltándose de éste y empujando su rostro con nada de delicadeza.

—¡Oye! — se quejó Renzo, y Okumura se quitó de encima la mano de éste de manera brusca—. Estoy tratando de ayudarte. ¿No quieres ir a tu cuarto?

—Puedo ir solo.

—No puedes ponerte en pie por cuenta propia—el más bajo formó un puchero, desanimado—. ¿Quieres que te lleve Kinzo?

—¿Yo por qué tendría que encargarme de él? Es tu amigo y es tu responsabilidad por haberlo emborrachado.

—Entonces que Bon te cuide.

—Está bien— el pelinegro arrastró la lengua al hablar.

Tanto el aludido como el pelirosado miraron con gran sorpresa a Okumura, que se había recargado contra una pared adyacente. La boca de Renzo se abrió a la par que parpadeaba con interés. ¿Sería buena idea dejar solo a su amigo con Ryuji? ¿No haría alguna estupidez preocupante? ¿No confesaría algo que no debería?

—¿Seguro? — al ver el asentimiento de cabeza del adverso se acercó hasta tomarle de la muñeca—. ¿Segurísimo?

—Sí— la mano se posó sobre la cara del menor de la familia Shima que no tardó mucho en quitárselo de encima—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No se puede?

Volvió a abrir la boca, pero no dijo nada, y se giró a mirar al castaño como si esperara una respuesta de su parte. Si lo pensaba bien, eso lo libraba de tener que vigilar a su ebrio amigo, cosa que, sinceramente, no quería hacer; Okumura parecía más problemático de lo normal estando fuera de sus cavales. Ryuji arrugó las cejas, suspiró y se talló la frente antes de dirigir su atención al pelinegro.

—Me deben un favor. Los dos.

Señaló a ambos, ganándose un asentimiento efusivo del teñido con rosa, e hizo un ademán con la mano hacia Rin, indicándole que se acercara prontamente. El muchacho se movió torpemente, como un niño pequeño aprendiendo a caminar, y agarró con fuerza el brazo del más alto.

—¿No puedes cargarme?

—No tientes tu suerte, Okumura. Camina.

Entrelazó su brazo con el ajeno, recargando su peso contra el cuerpo más grande para no irse de lado nuevamente hacia los muros. Caminaron despacio y con cuidado, dejando atrás a los dos hermanos que pronto comenzaron a pelear; a veces Ryuji agradecía ser hijo único, pues le ahorraba muchos problemas.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la habitación que compartían los gemelos, la cual se encontraba vacía de personas, y Suguro depositó al joven sobre el futón suave y esponjoso de manera cuidadosa. Cuando amenazaba con retirarse, el pelinegro le jaló de la playera y le miró suplicante como un perro temiendo ser abandonado.

—Acompañame— pidió, dando palmaditas al espacio a su lado con la mano libre para enfatizar—. Al menos hasta que me duerma.

—Okumura.

—Por favor. Tengo ganas de hablar.

Otro suspiró emergió de Suguro a la par que se recostaba junto a su amigo que se había girado hasta quedar boca arriba. Una mano trató de peinar los cabellos azabaches que caían sobre su frente y una exhalación tranquila era proferida por el dueño de éstos.

—Siento rara mi cabeza— se rascó las cejas—. Como si estuviera debajo del agua. No sé. Estoy más descoordinado de lo normal. Huelo un poco a alcohol. Es molesto.

Inhaló profundamente, tratando de meter tanto aire como le fuera posible a sus pulmones, disfrutando del aroma a incienso que emergía de su acompañante.

—Al menos estás aquí— cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a mirar la oscura habitación.

Ryuji había pensado que solo dejaría al otro en su cama y se marcharía, así que no se había preocupado por encender las luces.

—No entiendo que conexión hay entre una cosa y la otra— confesó, acomodando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

—Es que tus feromonas tapan el olor a cerveza. Me gustan tus feromonas—Okumura exhaló con fuerza, haciendo ruido, antes de volver a inhalar lentamente.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Me gustan mucho— rio, antes de acomodarse contra la almohada—. Me recuerdan a donde crecimos Yukio y yo. No siempre olía a incienso, pero era agradable aquello de cuando en cuando. No sabía que Shima tuviera tantos hermanos. Me alegra ver que no soy el único con una familia numerosa, aunque al menos la suya no parece ser tan disfuncional como la mía.

—¿Tienes más hermanos?

—Oh, medios hermanos. ¿No lo mencioné? Creí haberlo hecho— alzó sus manos frente a ambos y contó con los dedos desde el 1 hasta el 8—. Tengo ocho medios hermanos de parte de mi padre. Mephisto, es el segundo mayor. Yukio y yo compartimos madre y padre, y somos los menores. Así que si hacemos bien las cuentas somos...

Suguro sabía que Samael era hermano mayor de los gemelos, pero no era conocedor del resto de información que el otro muchacho estaba soltándole. Los últimos dedos de Rin se alzaron y Ryuji lo oyó contar de manera parsimoniosa cual niño de preescolar.

—Diez.

—Sí. Somos diez criaturas en la familia. Aunque no conozco a todos. Tampoco es como que tenga mucho interés de hacerlo.

—Si todos son iguales al director, la verdad no te culpo.

—Así estoy bien. Mejor— colocó las palmas dando hacia el techo antes de abrir y cerrar las manos —. Mi Torako... Tu padre se refirió de esa forma a tu madre. Me pareció lindo. Me da la sensación de que realmente se aman.

Hizo una pausa a la vez que dejaba caer sus brazos pesadamente a cada lado, golpeando en el proceso al castaño en el pecho y ganándose un bufido de éste. Si no fuera por el constante movimiento errático y torpe de Okumura, el mayor ya lo hubiera dado por dormido, pues su respiración era suave y profunda, relajada.

Aunque estuviera ebrio, la mente del más bajo iba a mil por hora, pasando de un pensamiento a otro y a otro, y hablando antes de ser siquiera capaz de comprender que era lo que su boca profería.

—Espero me inviten a la boda del hermano de Shima— comentó en una exhalación—. Nunca he ido a una, pero suena como un evento agradable. ¿No? Ver a dos personas entregándose entre sí. Jurando amarse para el resto de sus vidas. Aunque también es un poco cursi. Los dos son Betas, ¿verdad?

—Mh. Sí. La mayoría de los integrantes del templo son Betas.

—Qué suerte tienen los Betas. No deben preocuparse por los celos o estros ni tampoco por ser marcados o por marcar a alguien. Eso de las marcas es muy complicado, ¿no crees? Ah. Estoy más parlanchín de lo normal, ¿cierto?

—Sí. No has parado de hablar— Ryuji sonrió y Okumura rio entre dientes antes de llevarse una mano a la frente.

Él más alto no se quejaba, en realidad le agradaba la voz del otro joven y a veces sus temas de conversación eran interesantes. No es que planeara oír al pelinegro hablar durante toda la noche sin interrupción, sin embargo, acompañarlo y charlar con él un rato tampoco estaba tan mal.

—Lo siento. Me gusta hablar. Gracias por escucharme.

—No hay problema. Oírte parlotear es mucho mejor que limpiar tu vomito.

—Entonces, si no te molesta, continuare— el más bajo se giró sobre sí mismo hacia el adverso y, distraídamente, comenzó a dar golpecitos en el abdomen ajeno de manera rítmica.

El muchacho continuó con sus extensas y diversas conversaciones, a veces recibiendo respuestas del más alto que le veía hacer ademanes y gestos exagerados y torpes. En un punto, Bon detuvo la mano de Rin, colocando la propia sobre ella, presionándola contra su abdomen para que dejara de golpearlo y logrando que los ojos azules se clavaran, en silencio, en su cara; la mano pálida era más pequeña que la propia y más delgada, pero su piel era firme y algo rugosa. Podía notar que Okumura poseía uno que otro cayo en las palmas de sus manos, entre sus dedos e incluso en sus nudillos. Sin embargo, la sensación de su palma contra el dorso de la ajena no era incomodo ni mucho menos.

Apoyándose en su brazo, el muchacho de cabellos negros se alzó lo suficiente para encarar a Ryuji cuyos orbes profundos le miraron intrigados. El rostro de Okumura lucía como si estuviera somnoliento, con los ojos a penas abiertos y los labios bastante relajados que, a su vez, estaban brillosos y húmedos; el muchacho seguramente no había dejado de lamérselos. Además de eso, podía ver un suave subtono rosa en las mejillas del otro, muy cerca de las pestañas inferiores, y en la punta de su nariz. Los orbes cual zafiros parecieron examinar los adversos con extrema atención e interés, logrando que las cejas espesas de color castaño se fruncieran con mayor confusión.

—Boop— musitó Rin, con una sonrisa sosa y presionando suavemente la nariz del adverso con el dedo índice luego de un lapso de silencio.

El menor rio ante la expresión de Suguro quien podía apreciar, a esa distancia, los caninos prominentes de éste como perlas. A veces el muchacho le hacía pensar en un cachorro amistoso y bobo. Ryuji exhaló con fuerza, percatándose en ese momento que había creído, ridículamente, que Rin le besaría. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan tenso con la idea? No sabía si se encontraba aliviado o decepcionado. ¿Por qué estaría decepcionado?

La cabeza de Rin cayó contra su pecho mientras soltaba ruidos peculiares y se movía hasta acomodarse, haciéndose una bolita junto y sobre Bon.

—Si usualmente no sé qué hago, ahora menos. Es como si hubiera perdido todo autocontrol.

—Nunca has tenido autocontrol, Okumura.

—Quizás tengas razón.

Podía oír el corazón del mayor latir, a su ritmo y sin problemas, y aquello le brindaba cierto confort. Escuchar el gentil y parsimonioso palpitar del pecho adverso le hacía comenzar a relajarse de a poco. Sus parpados cayeron luego de un rato, removió sus cabellos negros con sus dedos sin mucho cuidado y continuó disfrutando, entonces, del aroma combinado con aquel sonido natural. En cambio, el castaño afirmó para sí mismo, dentro de su mente, que el contrario emitía más calor corporal. A lo mejor era por el efecto de la cerveza dentro de su sistema.

—Okumura— el mencionado respondió sin moverse con un ruido de garganta—. ¿Tienes sed?

—Uh. No.

La mano más morena se escabulló entre las hebras azabaches y tocó la frente blancuzca; no parecía estar sudando y, aunque se sentía cálido, no tenía fiebre. El más bajo suspiró, apretujándose en su sitio, y pocos segundos transcurrieron antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a volverse lánguido. Ryuji alzó como pudo la cabeza para mirar a Rin que, sorprendentemente, había conseguido dormirse; su boca quedó abierta con ligereza, denotando lo flácido que cada musculo de su ser se encontraba. Dejó caerse nuevamente contra el futón, observando cómo le era posible el techo, fijándose en el foco y sus ornamentos mientras debatía qué hacer a continuación. De manera gentil y cuidadosa, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, Suguro tomó el cuerpo durmiente de su amigo y lo acomodó correctamente sobre su suave lecho. Lo miró un instante antes de cubrirlo con la manta, dudando si retirarle la ropa de calle o no, optando por dejársela al tener en cuenta que era un pantalón holgado y una playera de deporte, así que no sería molesto para Okumura dormir así.

Finalmente, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta antes de marcharse a hacer otras cosas. 


	9. Pelea

—Konekomaru.

Ante el llamado de su amigo pelirosado, alzó la mirada hacia éste mientras masticaba el desayuno con parsimonia. Shima lucía ligeramente preocupado y aquello le resultó extraño.

—¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó luego de tragar el bocado.

—Bueno...—Renzo rio nerviosamente a la vez que revolvía un poco el arroz con los palillos—. Haz de cuenta que ayer emborraché a Okumura-kun sin querer. Y... bueno... Bon lo ayudó a llegar a su cuarto.

—¿En serio?

—Mh. Sí. No bebió mucho, pero sí estaba bastante ebrio.

—Oh, pero Bon lo acompañó, así que estoy seguro de que no le pasó nada.

—Lo que me preocupa es eso. Konekomaru, te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

—¿Hablas de que Okumura-kun gusta de Bon? — el más alto asintió—. Oh, sí. También me he dado cuenta de que esto es lo mismo de parte de Bon a Okumura-kun

—Ajá. La cosa es que Okumura-kun no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que se lo he comentado— Miwa mostró asombro y se acomodó las gafas—. Bon no se ha dado cuenta de que se siente atraído a Okumura-kun. Te lo puedo apostar. Lo que quiero decir, es que espero que Okumura-kun no haya confesado nada a Bon porque, yo creo, que él no se lo tomaría muy bien. O, ¿tú qué piensas?

Musitó un ruido de meditación, apretó los labios y acomodó los palillos entre sus manos.

—Es verdad que Bon sigue ignorando sus propios sentimientos— concordó el más bajo—. Así que si Okumura-kun se le confiesa ahora, lo más probable es que consiga un rechazo. Nada grave, pero sí un poco triste, supongo. ¿Crees que Okumura-kun pudo haber dicho algo anoche?

—Espero que no.

—Tampoco puedes hacer nada si ha sido así—Miwa sonrió divertido en cuanto Renzo lanzó derrotado sus palillos sobre la mesa—. ¿Realmente quieres que estén juntos?

—Ya no soporto la tensión sexual entre ellos, Koneko— se agarró la cabeza y lloriqueó dramáticamente, ganándose risas del aludido—. Suficiente tenemos con Shiemi-chan y Okumura-san.

—Debo admitir que tienes un buen punto. Sin embargo, no podemos intervenir. No nos compete, Shima.

El mencionado suspiró con fuerza y dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando la comida sobre su plato. Su querido amigo tenía mucha razón. ¿Y si terminaba empeorando la situación? Recuperó los palillos y retomó su actividad de llenar su estomago; esa tensión entre el par era jocosa cada tanto. Tendría que soportarlo como lo había hecho hasta entonces. No entendía como Konekomaru podía seguir sin problema alguno.

...

—Hermano— Yukio meneó gentilmente el hombro del mayor—. Despierta.

Rin bufó, cansado, encogiéndose en su sitio y abrazándose con mayor ímpetu a las mantas calentitas. Sentía el pelaje suave de Kuro contra su nariz, rozando sobre sus labios, pues el minino, durante la madrugada, había entrado a la habitación, junto a Yukio, y se había acostado frente al rostro de su dueño. Lamió sus labios, sintiendo la boca seca, y notó una molesta punzada en la cabeza, no sabiendo la zona exacta de donde provenía. Quería dormir más, mucho más, pero también quería turistear por Kioto. Abrió los parpados, doliéndole los ojos cuando notó la luz del día colándose a la habitación, espabilando de a poco hasta ser consciente de su sitio en el espacio tiempo. Cerró los ojos y su frente se arrugó por la fuerza que estaba implementando; la noche anterior estaba borracho.

Recordaba casi a la perfección como se había sentido, adormecido y sin filtro. Había hablado muchísimo. Ryuji lo había acompañado durante una buena parte de la noche, escuchándolo decir mil y un tonterías. Se habían recostado ahí, en el mismo futón en el que había estado durmiendo, en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, envueltos en una conversación nada trascendental. Lo había sentido un momento intimo sin la necesidad de algo grandioso; sencillo y agradable. Rin se había levantado como pudo y observó el rostro varonil de Suguro, y había sentido un impulso tremendo de besarlo en ese justo momento. Fue un anhelo tan potente que le resultó milagroso el no haber sucumbido a éste. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Sus mejillas consiguieron un color rosado por la vergüenza del recuerdo. Frotó su nariz contra el pelaje negruzco de su mascota antes de incorporarse, cayéndose la manta de su cuerpo hasta el regazo. Despeinado, caminó, lentamente, con su hermano hacia el comedor donde tomarían el desayuno, encontrando que el resto de sus amigos ya se hallaban ahí; algunos ya estaban por terminar con sus alimentos y otros a penas estaban empezándolo.

—¿Cómo estás, Okumura-kun? — preguntó Miwa.

—Estoy bien.

—Parece que no te ha dado resaca— comentó Shima.

El pelinegro negó, aun adormilado, y acarició distraídamente a su gato que estaba sentado entre sus piernas.

—Rin— la vocecita de Shiemi le habló—. Come un poco. Si te duele algo puedo prepararte alguna infusión o similar.

—No te preocupes. Te digo que estoy bien.

Le sonrió a la vez que estiraba la mano hacia los palillos para comenzar a engullir sus alimentos; a veces el ojiazul tomaba trocitos de pescado para dárselos a Kuro que, igual de cansado, masticaba lentamente, amenazando con quedarse dormido sentado.

—Y— Izumo empezó a decir, comiendo con tranquilidad y elegancia—. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Creí que íbamos a pasear por ahí— la rubia respondió.

—¿Qué sitio visitaremos?

—Yo quiero ir a ver la torre de Kioto.

—Habiendo tantos sitios para visitar, quieres ir a la torre. ¿De verdad?

—Es que— ante la queja de Bon, el pelinegro hizo una mueca infantil de vergüenza y suplica—, bueno, se ve muy sofisticada e interesante. Además, no conozco nada acerca de los templos que hay aquí.

—Podemos ir hoy a la torre y en otra ocasión podemos ver otras cosas—Shiemi intervino antes de que el par comenzara a discutir—. Después de todo, vamos a estar varios días aquí. Tenemos mucho tiempo. Y ustedes podrían ser nuestros guias.

El castaño soltó un extenso suspiro de derrota antes de aceptar quedamente. Era verdad, pues tenían como mínimo dos semanas de vacaciones. Quizás no fuera tiempo suficiente para ver todos los maravillosos sitios que Kioto tenía para ofrecer, pero podrían visitar un par de lugares.

...

—¡Woah!

Rin estaba asombrado con aquella pieza arquitectónica que se alzaba metros y metros de altura sobre su cabeza. Con el móvil en mano comenzó a tomar fotos de todo lo que considerara digno de admirar; esperaba no llenar prontamente su memoria o se perdería de muchas buenas fotografías.

Shiemi estaba igual de deslumbrada que él, ambos comportándose como un par de niños de primaria que han salido de casa por primera vez. Se adentraron al sitio, viendo la tienda de regalos, como si fuera lo más importante, y luego subieron hasta la sección más alta disponible para el público.

—Es precioso— decía la rubia.

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban completamente embelesados y atentos a la vista de las casas que se extendían por toda una buena parte del territorio de Kioto. Las personas lucían diminutas como insectos y los autos parecían de juguete, simpáticos.

—Estamos muy alto— Rin comentó inclinándose sobre el cristal y tomando un par de fotos—. Realmente no entiendo tu queja con que viniéramos a la torre.

—Hay lugares mejores.

—Esto no está mal, Suguro. Y yo sé que es un sitio muy famoso, pero nunca lo había visto.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora estás satisfecho?

—Sí— Ryuji le vio sonreír y le imitó—. Sobre todo porque he podido venir con ustedes. Agradezco que nos hayan invitado. De no haber sido así, Yukio y yo estaríamos ahora en el dormitorio sin saber qué hacer. Probablemente ya estaríamos discutiendo.

—No es difícil de imaginar— el muchacho más alto introdujo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y desvió su mirar hacia el paisaje—. Deberías agradecerle a Shima, pues fue su idea.

—Es verdad—el pelinegro dramatizó—. Tú no querías que viniéramos. Que porque nos odias o algo así.

—No los odio. Me fastidian en ocasiones, sí, pero no los odio. Somos amigos, después de todo.

Rin guardó silencio durante lo que pareció ser un minuto entero mientras sus labios parecían sufrir de un tic antes de disminuir levemente su sonrisa. Sus manos seguían sujetando el móvil y sus orbes azules descendieron a éste. Tragó, sintiendo un ardor incomodo que se asentaba en su pecho y que le producía cierta sequedad en la boca.

—Mh. ¿Lo somos? — preguntó el más bajo con forzado tono casual.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te preocupaba que no lo fuéramos?

La cabeza de hebras negras se meneó en negación y un gesto ligeramente melancólico se abrió paso en el rostro níveo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tener amigos— dijo y rio para aligerar el malestar que sentía, sobando nerviosamente su brazo desnudo—. Disculpa.

—¡Okumura-kun! — la voz de Renzo llamó la atención del par—. ¡Mira esto!

—¡Voy!

Y Rin se apresuró hacia su amigo teñido, mentalmente agradeciéndole por sacarlo de ese momento individual incómodo. Anteriormente, más que molestarle, el que Ryuji le hubiera afirmado que eran amigos le hubiera brindado inmensa alegría, porque siempre había sido un joven solitario y tener un grupo de personas que lo consideraban un amigo por igual resultaba sin duda agradable, pero ya había entendido que gustaba del muchacho y entender que estaba dentro de esa categoría le dolía, sin duda. Ah, pensó, no solo quería ser un amigo para el castaño.

Siguieron apreciando el paisaje, charlando y bromeando, y se tomaron numerosas fotos juntos como recuerdo antes de regresar a la posada a comer. El mayor de los Okumura se encontraba sentado a la mesa entre el pelirosado y Moriyama; en una conversación general, el pelinegro preguntaba al resto de los presentes que imágenes de las que tomó eran suficientemente decentes como para mantenerlas y cuales necesitaba borrar.

Los jóvenes a veces se reían y se burlaban de las caras ridículas y graciosísimas que hacían descuidadamente ante la cámara. Rin en cierto punto ni siquiera era capaz de respirar mientras Renzo, con las mejillas rojas, le ordenaba que borrara una foto donde él hacía acto de presencia de una forma espantosa. Shima había logrado arrebatarle al más bajo el celular y éste, en respuesta, se abalanzó sobre él en un intento de recuperarlo, riendo en menor medida y ocasionando que ambos cayeran sonoramente sobre el tatami de la posada.

—¡Shima!

—¡Okumura-san! ¡Quitame a tu hermano de encima! — Yukio permaneció en su sitio, ignorando el escandalo y continuando con sus alimentos.

El día había estado yendo de manera tan agradable que lo que menos deseaba era meterse en los problemas ocasionados por el mayor. Así que dejó que Rin se trepara sobre el pelirosado que pateaba y se retorcía debajo suyo mientras trataba de borrar la estúpida fotografía antes de ser alejado del aparato.

Shiemi y Miwa eran quienes intentaban calmar al par, a diferencia de Kamiki que ya entonces charlaba amenamente con el gemelo de anteojos. Bon simplemente miraba la escena, un poco desconcertado consigo mismo. Aunque no hubiese una regla que obligara a los Alfas y Omegas a juntarse, era conocimiento de todos que estos dos subsexos tenían una tendencia de atracción entre sí. Usualmente, si pedían a un Omega que escogiera a una pareja de entre varios prospectos, éste se decantaría por el Alfa. Y el mismo caso sucedería a la inversa. Okumura, entonces, siendo un Omega, podría sentirse, inevitablemente, atraído a Renzo, que era un Alfa. No, no. Rin no era como el resto de los de su categoría. Ni siquiera podía emanar suficientes feromonas para seducir a un Alfa que no fuera él, así que no debía suponer que, así como la mayoría, se inclinaría hacia la preferencia de Alfas. Quizás le gustaban los Betas o los mismos Omegas.

Ryuji no sabia realmente, pero cualquiera de estas opciones le resultaba desagradable.

De verdad no le gustaba ver lo físico que Rin era con la mayoría de las personas, sobre todo con Shima, pues le provocaba una inseguridad tal que era incapaz de describirla con palabras exactas. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía y, por ello, su mente se bloqueaba. No podía ni quería desgastarse por cosas que no tenían respuestas claras.

Finalmente, Renzo fue capaz de eliminar la tan aclamada fotografía y el celular regresó a su respectivo dueño quien, decepcionado de esto, se reacomodó en su asiento y la inquietud en Bon se apaciguó.

...

Al finalizar sus deberes de ese día de la posada, Rin optó por pasear por sus alrededores, admirando las plantas que crecían en el extenso patio exterior. El sitio era bonito y tranquilo, a pesar de que no había tanta vegetación y tan diversa como en casa de Shiemi.

Kuro lo acompañaba, trepado sobre su hombro de manera desinteresada y cansada, como si caminar para él fuera demasiado. Tras unos minutos de caminata, se topó con el templo que el padre de Ryuji dirigía. Lucía como la mayoría de los templos sintoístas de Japón: en la entrada al santuario había un torii, alto y bien cuidado, hecho de madera y de color anaranjado y negro. Pasando esta pieza de construcción estaba el precioso abrevadero de purificación en donde los visitantes del templo debían limpiarse antes de acercarse a los salones de ofrendas. En este templo el salón principal, donde se guardaban los objetos sagrados, se encontraba en un edificio separado de la sala de ofrendas que estaba abierta para las plegarias y ofrendas de los visitantes.

Aunque Rin estaba seguro, muy seguro de que el sitio era antiguo, mucho más antiguo incluso que el mismo padre de Suguro, parecía estar limpio y lo suficientemente cuidado como para no notar los años que tenía. Al menos no a primera vista.

—¿Crees que podamos entrar? — preguntó el muchacho al gato, aun mirando los edificios frente a él y recibiendo un maullido en respuesta—. No parece que haya alguien.

¿Lo regañarían si ponía un pie ahí?

Haciendo amago de cruzar el umbral del torii, Okumura fue detenido por Tatsuma que se le había acercado con una sonrisa y su voz amable saludándole.

—¡Yo no iba a hacer nada! — se defendió el muchacho, ocasionando un par de risas del sacerdote.

—Tranquilo. No voy a reprenderte.

—Lo siento. Hace mucho que no había estado en un templo. Solo quería ver por ahí— observó al hombre calvo que se plantaba a su lado y se giraba en dirección a la construcción con aire tranquilo—. Es bonito. ¿Es ahí donde rezan?

Señaló uno de los salones, siendo el que se encontraba más alejado del resto de edificios.

—Es el salón principal. Solo personal autorizado, como yo, tienen permitido entrar. Bueno— sonrió con nostalgia—. Ryuji a veces entraba conmigo cuando debía recitar sutras. Le gustaba oírme.

—Oh. No puedo imaginarme a Suguro de niño.

—Era calmado, pero siempre ha sido muy decidido y con una fuerte convicción. No recuerdo que nos hubiese dado problemas.

—Pensé que sería normal que él se metiera en pleitos.

—Mh— Rin le vio meditar un instante—. Solo verbalmente. Nada muy grave.

El muchacho asintió en silencio, volviéndose a fijar en el templo y oyendo la brisa veraniega que mecía las hojas verdes de los árboles; muy al fondo era capaz de distinguir cigarras.

—¿Aun no se han arreglado?

—No. Debe resultar ridículo, pero, bueno, no sé cómo enfrentarlo.

—A veces Suguro da miedo— concordó solemnemente, ganándose un par de risas más—. Y no siempre se sabe qué es lo que piensa.

Los ojos azules del joven se dirigieron al hombre. Éste suavizó su semblante todavía más y sonrió de una manera que Rin solo pudo definir como conmovida. ¿Había dicho algo? Inclinó el rostro, curioso, y el contrario negó con la cabeza para después meter sus manos dentro de las mangas de su traje.

—Veo que realmente te gusta mi hijo— comentó Tatsuma, como si fuera poca cosa.

Súbitamente, el rostro de Okumura enrojeció completamente y sus facciones se deformaron en una mueca de sorpresa, empezando a balbucear incoherencias.

—Eh... No... Yo...— trató de negar el joven y el adulto le miró de tal forma que parecía indicarle que era imposible mentir, al menos a él—. Es mi amigo...

—Mh. Rin, ambos sabemos que no es eso a lo que me refiero— Tatsuma le consoló dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras él apretaba los labios en vergüenza y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos—. ¿Cierto?

—Pero... Uhm— sentía su boca temblar—. ¿Cómo...?

—Bueno. Este viejo hombre es muy perceptivo e inteligente, aunque no lo creas. Cada vez que hablas de Ryuji es como verme a mí mismo charlando de Torako. Además, el instinto de padre no suele fallar.

Los ojos azules descendieron al suelo y los dedos blancos no dejaron de estrujarse entre sí de manera nerviosa.

—Disculpe.

—¿Por qué? No tienes por qué disculparte— Rin le miró como si fuera un chiquillo siendo regañado tras una travesura—. No has hecho nada malo.

—Es...— se encogió en su sitio—. Es la primera vez que me gusta alguien... No sé qué hacer...

—Tranquilo. Nadie sabe qué hacer en una situación así. Solo debes ser respetuoso contigo, con lo que sientes y con lo que siente la otra persona.

—Uhm... ¿De verdad está bien que guste de Suguro? ¿No le molesta o algo?

—Por supuesto que está bien lo que sientes, Rin. Eres un buen muchacho, así que estoy seguro de qué no debo preocuparme por Ryuji. Venga, quita esa cara de angustia— le tomó del hombro para sacudirlo suavemente y, tras un escaso segundo, el chico, más aliviado, sonrió—. Volvamos a la posada. Te mostraré los álbumes de fotos de cuando eran más pequeños. Apuesto que te animarán.

—¿Hay fotos ridículas? Para reírme de Shima por el resto de su vida.

—Oh, claro. En una ocasión, tuvieron la idea de afeitarse la cabeza. Tengo una foto de Renzo con una calva en medio.

—Tengo que ver eso.

Así, acompañó al monje de vuelta a la posada que, según entendía Okumura, era de su esposa; el camino de vuelta fue tranquilo con escasas conversaciones en donde el tema principal eran las niñerías de Shima, Konekomaru y Suguro. El pelinegro se divertía con las anécdotas, riéndose ante las escenas que se formaba en su cabeza de sus amigos. A su vez, relataba algunas cosas que lograba recordar de su infancia; no había algo muy destacable que pudiese recuperar de su vida, según él, pues no había tenido amigos de más joven y se la pasaba pegado a su gemelo, metiéndose en peleas con los que se atrevían a molestarlos.

Shiro lo regañaba siempre por esto.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, Tatsuma le indicó que lo esperara en la sala mientras él se desaparecía por los pasillos. El hombre no tardó en regresar, colocando sobre la mesa baja de madera al menos dos enormes álbumes de pasta dura y pesada, y se sentó junto a él con emoción para comenzar a admirar las fotografías de hacia años. Miwa era tan pequeño y su cara no estaba cubierta por los enormes anteojos que ya en la adolescencia debía usar. Renzo tenía la misma actitud relajada y boba, pero su cabello no se encontraba teñido, si no que era de un profundo color negro como el hollín. ¿Qué le hizo pintarse su cabecita de color rosado? ¿Quería parecer un algodón de azúcar? Bueno, Rin era nadie para juzgar los deseos de sus amigos.

Desde su punto de vista, Bon era quien más diferente se veía; cuando era un chiquillo parecía de tamaño pequeño, su cabello era corto y castaño, sus ojos eran los mismos orbes cafés de siempre, pero su mirada era distinta, infantil y pura, y en sus orejas no se encontraban los numerosos piercings que Rin conocía.

A algunos les pegaba la pubertad más fuerte que a otros. A él no le había pegado, por ejemplo.

La tarde pasó de manera amena y, en cierto punto, Torako se les unió, ofreciéndoles tazas humeantes de delicioso té; la mujer parecía sentir nostalgia al ver las fotos de su hijo de cuando era un niño, porque ya no lo era.

Para cuando empezó a caer la noche, la fémina de la familia Suguro se levantó de su asiento, afirmando que debía preparar la cena, y Rin se ofreció a ayudarla mientras Tatsuma devolvía los álbumes a donde pertenecían. Torako otorgaba cumplidos al muchacho de cabellos negros por su habilidad culinaria y, también, agradecía por su amable apoyo.

—Realmente gustas de cocinar— decía la mujer, mientras terminaba de poner a andar la arrocera—. ¿Puedo saber quién te ha enseñado?

—Bueno— Okumura cortaba en rodajas una zanahoria de manera prolija sobre una tabla—. El viejo... Mi padre me enseñó desde niño.

—Debe ser un gran maestro entonces, pues eres un cocinero excelente.

—Gracias— sonrió; Torako era usualmente amable a pesar de su carácter fuerte que empleaba para reprender a los dos varones de su familia—. No soy muy bueno en la escuela o cosas así, pero en la cocina creo que soy el mejor.

—Mh. Con un talento así podrías considerar abrir tu propio restaurante en un futuro.

Nunca lo había pensado, en realidad, pero la idea no sonaba mal si debía ser honesto. Mientras continuaba con su labor, pasando a cortar una papa mientras fruncía los labios en un gesto de estar meditando lo que la mujer le había dicho, escucharon voces demasiado fuertes provenir de otra parte de la posada. Pronto distinguieron que era una discusión que amenazaba con subir de tono prontamente. Torako no pareció dudar mucho antes de salir de la cocina en dirección hacia donde el escandalo provenía y él, medio influenciado por ella, le siguió.

Avanzaron por un par de pasillos y, al virar en una esquina, vislumbraron a Ryuji y Tatsuma. Rin veía la espalda del monje que era más bajo que el castaño quien, de frente, le reclamaba por cosas que él, sinceramente, no entendía a falta de contexto. Era obvio que su amigo estaba molesto, casi se atrevía a decir que se encontraba ofendido, pero aquello no era justificación suficiente, al menos no para el pelinegro, como para espetarle que no era su padre.

Era de conocimiento general que lo que Okumura tenía de simpático, lo tenía de impulsivo; cuando menos se dieron cuenta el muchacho de ojos azules había soltado un puñetazo al castaño que, tan pasmado como los demás presentes que comenzaban a aumentar en número, le miró fulminantemente tras trastabillar un par de pasos.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? — reclamó, tomando el cuello de la playera que el Suguro menor usaba.

Los orbes zafiro refulgían en enojo y sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que estaban a nada de tocarse entre sí, pero Bon no se inmutó al respecto y prosiguió portando un semblante severo lleno de molestia, como si estuvieran en un enfrentamiento de miradas. El castaño no respondía, respirando fuertemente por la nariz mientras el dolor en su mejilla y mentón pasaba a segundo plano.

Yukio fue el único que se atrevió a meterse en escena ante la barbaridad de su hermano. No deseaba que la pelea empeorara, menos cuando estaban ahí como huéspedes. ¿Acaso era buena idea golpear al hijo de la dueña? ¿Debería buscar algún hotel donde quedarse? Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo alejó a penas un paso del perforado antes de que se lo sacara bruscamente de encima y se girara a mirarlo, encontrándose los dos pares de ojos azules. El menor de los Okumura le observaba como quien observa a un desquiciado, a un busca problemas.

—¿Qué es lo que tú crees que haces? — Yukio reclamó a su gemelo, apresurándose a tomarle de la muñeca y enfatizando la palabra "tú".

—¡Este no es tu asunto!

—¡Ni el tuyo! —el mayor trató nuevamente de liberarse, pero el contrario apretó los dedos alrededor suyo—. Este no es nuestro asunto, Rin. Deja que ellos lo resuelvan.

—¡¿Suguro?! ¡¿Resolverlo?!—la mirada de Yukio se tornó más intensa, como si le ordenara al otro cerrar la boca e irse, mas éste no se veía afectado por ello en lo absoluto—. ¡¿Acaso no has oído, cuatro ojos?!

El menor no quería usar su voz, porque sabía que no tendría sentido y su hermano continuaría berreando como lo estaba haciendo. Además de eso, Shiemi estaba a pocos metros y, aunque su habilidad no fuera dirigida a ella, sería afectada y era lo que menos quería, que la rubia se envolviera en situaciones incomodas por su culpa. ¡Se estaban montando una escena! Santo cielo, ¿no podían tener unas agradables vacaciones en Kioto?

La cabeza amenazaba con dolerle de una manera tremenda.

Como si fuera poco, Rin, aun atrapado por su mano, se giró hacia Ryuji y se aproximó el paso que había logrado alejarlo.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu padre?! — espetaba, señalándole acusatoriamente—. No sé cual es el problema, pero no puedes tratarlo de esta forma. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Te quejas de que soy un idiota y tú lo estás siendo ahora. En este momento, habla con él. Disculpate.

Al momento en que el de lentes lo iba a jalar del brazo nuevamente, notó un cambio de postura en Ryuji y, sin querer, sus vellos se erizaron; un cosquilleo realmente incomodo hizo acto de presencia en el fondo de su cabeza, cerca de la nuca.

El menor de los gemelos pensó que sí, debía buscar un hotel o algo para pasar el resto de la noche.

—Okumura— el pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, y bajo el rostro hacia el suelo, entre asustado y todavía más enfadado—. No te metas.

Podía sentir a Rin temblar vehementemente a pesar de que parecía rehusarse a moverse de su sitio. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y encogido de hombros, y seguramente ni siquiera estaba mirando a los ojos al castaño. Yukio escuchó un ruido curioso provenir de su gemelo y supuso que estaba tratando de hablar.

—Hablo muy en serio, Okumura.

El aludido quería romperle la cara tanto por hablarle de esa forma a Tatsuma como por estar usando su maldita voz, pero, al mismo tiempo, sus instintos primarios le dictaban que debía arrodillarse y suplicar por perdón. Odiaba su naturaleza sumisa, o al menos lo hacía en ese momento. Ryuji era más alto que él, eso lo sabía, sin embargo, cuando usaba su voz sentía que la distancia entre uno y otro crecía de manera exagerada. Odiaba sentirse así de diminuto y desprotegido.

—No... La uses... Suguro— quería sonar amenazante y solo consiguió oírse como un cachorro herido.

Incluso respirar era extremadamente difícil.

—Fuera.

No se movió, quedándose completamente quieto ahí donde estaba. Anhelaba huir del sitio, espantado, en busca de resguardo y tranquilidad, mas no quería darle el gusto al castaño. No. Su discusión aun no terminaba. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle y la ira quemaba dentro de su pecho.

Su cuerpo vibró con más fuerza mientras peleaba internamente con sí mismo. Finalmente, sin decir nada más, se soltó de Yukio, dio media vuelta y se dirigió lejos de ahí, pasando entre la gente que se había aglomerado alrededor y arrastrando a Shiemi con él para calmarla, pues la muchacha llevaba temblando todo el rato que Ryuji había hablado y parecía al borde del llanto.

Maldijo, mentalmente, la ventaja de los Alfas. 


	10. Disculpas y gustos

Torako estaba molesta, muy molesta con su hijo a quien tomó bruscamente de sus perforaciones lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionarle dolor.

—Bueno, ¿tú qué piensas? — le reprendió, llevándose la mano libre a la cadera y mirando severamente al castaño que se encorvaba por la diferencia de altura—. ¿Acaso yo te eduqué así, Ryuji?

El muchacho se quejó, incapaz de responder a la mujer que seguía jalándole la oreja. No importaba que tan Alfa pudiera ser, que tanto respeto obtenía de los Omegas y Betas a su alrededor, o cuanta admiración recibía de los miembros del templo, Suguro no era rival para su madre.

—Ahm...— Yukio sentía que debía disculparse en nombre de su gemelo, pero no sabía si era prudente interrumpir a Torako—. Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Rin.

Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en él, dejando de mostrarse amenazantes para verse ligeramente culpables.

—Oh, no, Yukio-kun— dijo ella, apenada—. Ryuji ha estado actuando mal. Comportándose como un malcriado con su padre. Si Rin-kun no lo hubiera golpeado, hubiera sido yo eventualmente. Este chico debe entender que esa no es forma de hablarle a Tatsuma. Además, ha usado su voz con tu hermano. Cualquiera se molestaría.

—Pero...

—De verdad, no te preocupes—Torako suspiró suavemente—. Hablaré con Ryuji, hacelo saber a Rin-kun. Si necesita algo, puede pedirme ayuda sin compromisos. Espero que Shiemi-chan no se sienta muy mal, pero de ser así avísenme. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ah... Muchas gracias.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y lo obsequió una pequeña sonrisa al verle hacer una reverencia. Finalmente, Yukio se marchó por donde su hermano lo había hecho, aliviándose un poco al ver que no serían corridos del hostal por la discusión. Torako anunció al resto de presentes que, de igual forma, podían retirarse y regresar a hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo mientras ella se encargaría de hablar con Ryuji y Tatsuma en una habitación lejana para privacidad; nadie, ni siquiera los adultos, mostró su desacuerdo y, tras dirigirle una mirada de compasión al muchacho castaño, se dispersaron del sitio.

Su madre no parecía dispuesta a tenerle piedad por su majadería.

Luego de un rato caminando en busca de Rin y Shiemi, los encontró a ambos sentados en el engawa del recinto. Se acercó, bajando cuidadosamente de aquella plataforma de madera barnizada para plantarse frente a ambos con los brazos cruzados; Kuro estaba sobre el regazo de la fémina, menando elegantemente el par de colas que poseía mientras ronroneaba por las caricias que ella le propiciaba bajo el mentón.

—¿Necesitan algo? — preguntó el de lentes, notando lo silencioso que el par se encontraba.

—Oh, uhm... Me gustaría un poco de agua en realidad— Moriyama confesó con voz muy bajita.

—¿Rin?

—No quiero nada.

—Bien, vuelvo en un minuto.

Yukio volvió a dejarlos en soledad.

Kioto no era una ciudad solitaria, pero había un silencio agradable que los envolvía. Habían salido al jardín para tomar algo de aire fresco, pues sentían que se ahogaban luego de verse afectados por la voz de un Alfa. El pelinegro se encontraba mejor que la rubia, recuperando prontamente el aliento a diferencia de ella que aun tenía un poco de problemas para respirar con normalidad. Aquello solo hacía enojar a Okumura más de lo que ya estaba.

A él nunca le había gustado que la gente se le impusiera. El pelinegro era, la mayor parte del tiempo, un joven rebelde e impulsivo que no gustaba de verse sometido por nadie. Incluso algunas reglas sociales le parecían estúpidas. Más le molestaba que la gente se viera envuelta en problemas por culpa suya, como era entonces la situación de Moriyama.

Resopló por la nariz con fuerza, acomodándose para quedar de piernas cruzadas, y miró a su mascota negruzca que parecía estar ayudando a la rubia con su intranquilidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — su voz temblaba un poco y se oía una octava más grave de lo normal.

—Estoy bien—Shiemi sonrió para apaciguarlo—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Aun quiero golpear a Suguro.

—Rin, no.

—Es que... ¡Ugh! — cruzó sus brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio total bastante pronunciada—. No sé qué pasó entre él y su padre, pero no puede decirle esas cosas. ¡Y usó su voz! Sabe que lo odio y hasta a ti te ha sentado mal.

—Está bien, Rin. No pasa nada. Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

—¿Segura? — Moriyama asintió y le dio un palmadita en una de las rodillas—. De todas formas...

—Rin. No sabemos lo que pasó entre ellos. No deberíamos meternos. Suguro-kun debe estar molesto también por eso.

El muchacho no respondió, demasiado enojado como para importarle eso. Por el momento no podía pensar con claridad, así que optó por concentrarse completamente en tranquilizarse y en cuidar que su amiga genuinamente no se encontrara en mal estado. Yukio volvió con un vaso lleno de agua cristalina que tendió a Moriyama, la cual había recuperado algo de color en sus mejillas y había dejado de temblar.

—Gracias, Yuki-chan.

—De nada— los ojos detrás de los anteojos se clavaron en los de Rin—. La madre de Suguro me dijo que hablará con él y no se ha enojado por el golpe que le has dado. Me disculpé por ti, pero creo que deberás hacerlo por cuenta propia después. No solo tienes que disculparte con ella, también con Suguro.

—Mh— el mayor de los Okumura rodó los orbes zafiros—. Veré si tengo ánimos de disculparme con él.

El más alto arrugó las cejas y la nariz en desacuerdo, listo para comenzar a reclamarle por su insensatez, mas Shiemi, notando la tensión, intervino tras dar un largo trago a su bebida.

—Yuki-chan.

El llamado de la chica le hizo girar a verle, topándose con una sonrisa comprensiva y suplicante de ella que entendió como una petición silenciosa de que no agobiara más a su hermano con el tema, pues éste no parecía estar de humor. Yukio suspiró con resignación, sucumbiendo a los deseos de Moriyama; el de antojos entendía las razones por las que Rin había reaccionado de tal forma, las entendía perfectamente, pero no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones. Eran gemelos, sin embargo, eran distintos en una gran parte de las características que conformaban sus personalidades.

Al pasar los minutos, Shiemi se encontraba como siempre, sin rastros de miedo o ansiedad en su cuerpecito ocasionados por las ventajas de los Alfas sobre los Omegas, y el mayor de los Okumura estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para concentrarse en otras cosas. Fue así como el pelinegro se levantó de su sitio, dejando a Kuro con su amiga a quien pidió que descansara un poco más, y se dirigió a la cocina en donde antes había estado ayudando a Torako; la mujer no estaba por ningún lado y supuso que ella debía estar reprendiendo, aun, a su hijo.

Aquello le hizo sentir un poquito mejor.

La arrocera había sido apagada y creyó que había sido gracias a su hermano cuando fue por el agua que Shiemi había pedido. Inspeccionó el arroz y sintió alivio de ver que estaba cocido perfectamente, procediendo entonces a continuar con la preparación de la cena. El silencio era casi absoluto si no fuera por las herramientas de cocina chocando entre sí, acompañado con el crepitar del fuego que emanaba de las hornillas en la estufa, sin embargo, Rin se sentía cómodo en esa tranquilidad, pues lo consideraba necesario.

Tras un buen rato, cuando los alimentos estaban listos y solo debían ser emplatados, la mujer castaña apareció y le observó con sorpresa, ya que esperaba que el muchacho se encontrara en su habitación o con su amiga rubia.

—Oh, Rin-kun— la fémina de los Suguro se asomó para mirar la comida que emanaba un aroma delicioso—. No era necesario.

—Supuse que estaba ocupada y ya me había ofrecido a ayudarla.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora me siento más apenada por lo que Ryuji hizo.

—Me disculpo por hacer un escándalo.

—Ni lo menciones. Es un muchacho muy terco y a veces necesita una mano dura y firme para entender las cosas—Rin sonrió sin mucho animo en realidad y Torako le sobó suavemente la espalda—. Puedes ir a sentarte a la mesa. Yo serviré todo.

—Mh. Gracias, pero creo que no tengo mucho apetito.

—Rin-kun, debes comer algo. Oh, ¿no quieres ver a Ryuji? Puedo mandarlo a comer a otra habitación.

—No, no se preocupe. De verdad.

La mujer le miró de manera meticulosa, cruzándose de brazos y, posteriormente, suspirando resignada. Sinceramente no quería toparse con el castaño ni por error, incapaz de afrontarlo con calma.

—De acuerdo— asintió ella, sonriéndole con compasión —. Guardaré algo de lo que has preparado por si te da hambre después.

—Gracias.

Dejó todo en su sitio designado y, tras hacer una sutil reverencia de agradecimiento a la mayor, se marchó hacia su habitación. Se tumbó en el futón, que no se había molestado en guardar, y se cubrió con las mantas hasta el pecho, mirando el techo ensimismado. Tardó mucho rato en conciliar el sueño, incluso su hermano y Kuro habían regresado al cuarto y se habían acomodado para dormir.

Al día siguiente, un poco mejor, Rin ayudó como de costumbre en la posada; en esa ocasión debía encargarse de los jardines alrededor del edificio, trabajo que le tomó más de la mitad del día, pues debía cortar las malas hierbas, regar, podar, limpiar y fertilizar. Por suerte, aquella labor le permitió ignorar por completo al joven de perforaciones que seguramente estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

Mientras regaba algunas flores y demás, se topó con lo que parecían ser altares de gente muerta en una sección bastante alejada del hostal, más cerca al templo, y, al revisar, notó que se trataba de una pareja. Se preguntó cómo es que los padres de Konekomaru habían perecido, pero no se atrevió a preguntar al respecto. Rezó velozmente, disculpándose por importunar el descanso del par, y regresó a lo suyo.

Cuando fue la hora de almorzar, Shiemi apareció con los alimentos listos en una bandeja y ambos se acomodaron en el engawa para llenar sus estómagos. Conversaron amenamente, aunque la rubia podía ver cierto comportamiento peculiar en su amigo, sin embargo, lo atribuyó a que se encontraba ya cansado de hacer de jardinero; le limpió la cara con un pañuelo, retirando todo el sudor y manchas oscuras de tierra que adornaban su piel nívea, y le deseó suerte con su trabajo antes de retirarse.

Esa noche sí cenó, pero lo había hecho a una hora distinta que el resto, solo topándose con Kinzo que no demoró mucho en sacarle platica; la familia Shima era simpática, o al menos lo eran la mayoría de los integrantes que había conocido. El rubio le confesó que tenía una banda y Rin no demoró mucho en afirmar que esperaba poder verlo en algún momento; nunca había ido a un concierto y la idea sonaba tentadora, sinceramente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el día concluyó y él se encontraba en el baño limpiándose cuidadosamente para retirar el hedor del fertilizante y la tierra que incluso se había metido debajo de sus uñas. Ahí en la tina, reposando su cabeza sobre el borde marfil, pensó en lo agradecido que estaba con quien sea, un ser omnipotente, que le había permitido llevar a cabo su día sin tener que ver a Suguro.

...

Era un idiota. Ya que tenía la cabeza fría, luego de una larga noche de descanso y sueño, pensó en lo que su gemelo y Shiemi le habían dicho en cuanto a su actitud con Ryuji.

Tenían razón. Él no sabía qué circunstancia había orillado al castaño a enojarse de tal forma con Tatsuma, aunque tampoco creía que fuera algo muy grave, pues consideraba que el hombre era bastante amable y buena persona como para hacer alguna barbaridad inenarrable. Rin era amigo de Ryuji, por supuesto, pero eso no le daba el privilegio de meterse en sus problemas familiares como si fueran los propios, porque no lo eran. No eran sus asuntos ni por asomo. Si alguien debía reprenderlo era el mismo Tatsuma o Torako, cosa que seguramente ya había sucedido; la mujer no parecía de aquellas que dejaban pasar ese tipo de cosas como si fueran sencillas e irrelevantes.

De todas formas, seguía enojado porque el muchacho había usado su habilidad para someterlo. Sí quería una disculpa por ello, aunque lo más probable era que no la recibiría.

Se levantó, dispuesto a ponerse en marcha para ayudar en el hostal. Su hermano estaba vistiéndose en una esquina de la habitación mientras él, aun sentado sobre el futón, miraba al vacío durante largos instantes en los que lentamente espabilaba. Se rascó la cabeza descuidadamente, despeinando aun más sus cabellos negros que se revolvían en cada dirección posible. Finalmente, más despierto que dormido, se puso en pie cuan largo era y se dirigió a la maleta que descansaba en uno de los armarios justo cuando Yukio terminaba de acomodarse una playera blanca para disponerse a salir del cuarto.

—Oh— el más alto de los gemelos dijo en cuanto deslizó la puerta de madera y papel—. Buenos días, Suguro.

—Buenos días.

Miró por encima del hombro, con los dedos agarrando el cierre de la maleta, y notó al castaño ahí plantado en el pasillo, frente a la habitación. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los propios y aquello pareció suficiente como para que el más joven de los Okumura sintiera que era necesaria su ausencia.

—Me voy primero— dijo, retirándose y dejando la puerta abierta para Suguro.

El muchacho pareció dudar qué hacer a continuación, viendo sus pies antes de fijarse en la puerta. Luego, cruzó el umbral con tranquilidad y un deje de nervios mientras cerraba tras de sí, aun con la mirada del otro sobre su persona.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Mh— musitó el pelinegro, girándose a su equipaje antes de volverse al más alto—. ¿Sobre lo del otro día?

—Sí.

Okumura suspiró lánguidamente, asintiendo en silencio antes de desviar la mirada a una de las paredes.

—Lamento haberte golpeado.

—Yo me disculpo por haber usado mi voz.

—También pide perdón a Shiemi— sentenció, cruzando miradas con Ryuji—. No solo me afectaste. Ella la pasó mal por igual.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Bien—señaló vagamente su mejilla con un ademán de mano—. ¿Duele?

—Un poco— Suguro confesó, sobándose la zona dañada—. Tienes mano pesada.

Rin no dijo nada y cortó la distancia que lo separaba del otro, tomándolo del mentón para girar, bruscamente, el rostro de éste. Su cachete izquierdo estaba ligeramente abultado y con un tono rojo notorio. Al menos no tenía un moretón.

—Se ve un poco hinchado.

—Mh. Mejorará. De todas formas, me lo merecía.

—¿Puedo decir que sí? — el más alto asintió, aun con la mano nívea sujetándole, mano que le hizo nuevamente girar hacia su dueño—. Te lo merecías. Fuiste un imbécil por tratar así a tu padre. Él me parece un hombre agradable y se nota que realmente ama a tu madre y a ti. Deberías tener cuidado con eso. Tienes la suerte de que tu padre sigue aquí contigo.

El muchacho le soltó y en sus ojos azules pudo notar algo que bien podía ser culpa y arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué? Quería saber el castaño, mas no hizo falta para él el preguntarle. Rin dio media vuelta, regresando al armario para abrir su maleta, que comenzó a inspeccionar, y se sacó la playera sin más.

—Yukio y yo no crecimos con nuestra madre o nuestro padre, o quien se supone que lo es— la prenda oscura fue lanzada al interior de su equipaje y rebuscó hasta dar con una playera, con un dibujo de Pokémon en el medio, a la que debía darle la vuelta—. Nos cuidó Fujimoto. El viejo era genuinamente mi padre, aunque yo nunca fui un buen hijo, si soy honesto. Antes de que muriera le dije lo mismo, que no era mi padre. Supongo que por eso me afectó tanto tu pelea.

Ryuji no pudo decir nada y simplemente observó que el pelinegro acomodaba su ropa, aun con el torso al aire; un deseo fugaz de tocar esa piel que lucía sedosa cruzó su mente. Rin, sonriendo sosamente, se giró a mirarle.

—¿Fue una conversación muy seria? — comentó, ligeramente apenado y riendo para aligerar el ambiente que se le antojaba tenso—. No te quería incomodar.

Suguro atinó a negar mientras él deslizaba la playera por sobre su cabeza hasta cubrirse por completo.

—Yo no lo sabía— el castaño musitó quedamente.

—Mh. Tampoco es algo que estuviera escondiendo— Okumura se encogió de hombros antes de tomar el borde de sus pantalones para quitárselos—. Como lo de ser un Omega. Simplemente no han preguntado, así que no he dicho nada.

—Lo siento.

El pelinegro le observó, doblando la prenda azul de manera ágil y prolija, y le obsequió una sonrisa más amplia y ligeramente conmovida.

—Gracias.

Un silencio se asentó entre ambos. Para Ryuji era incomodo, pesado, aunque para Rin era todo lo contrario. El más bajo dejó el pantalón junto a la playera negra y tomó unos jeans de la maleta para terminar de vestirse.

—Ya hablé con el viejo— Suguro comenzó a decir mientras Okumura se equilibraba sobre un pie mientras deslizaba la pierna adversa por el pantalón.

—Espero que hayas pedido perdón.

—Sí.

—Así que ya están en buenos términos— el castaño asintió y extendió, en un acto reflejo, los brazos cuando vio al contrario tambalearse un instante al balancearse sobre el otro pie—. Eso es bueno. ¿Tu madre te reprendió mucho?

—Tengo la oreja y la espalda adolorida por su jaleo— Okumura rio—. A veces da mucho miedo.

—Puedo ver que de ella has sacado tu carácter. Tu padre piensa lo mismo. Eso te pasa por hacerla enojar.

Ryuji respondió con un ruido de inconformidad y un chasquido de su lengua, viendo a Rin subir el zipper y abotonar los jeans, finalmente listo para iniciar su día. Pasando sus dedos por sus oscuros cabellos en un intento de acomodarlos lo suficiente para lucir decente, el más bajo caminó hasta él y le miró amenazante.

—La próxima vez que uses tu voz conmigo tendrás algo más que una mejilla abultada.

—¿Es una amenaza? — indagó, alzando una ceja.

—Es una promesa.

Le sonrió con fingida inocencia, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro antes de salir por la puerta deslizante de papel, dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar y siendo seguido casi de inmediato por el mayor.

...

Tetsugaku no Michi era una ruta peatonal en Kioto, ubicada en el distrito norte nombrado Higashiyama. Era un camino extenso de aproximadamente 2 kilómetros a lo largo del canal del lago Biwa.

Era una ruta extremadamente conocida por ser el sitio indicado para observar los cerezos y el follaje que lo rodeaba, tanto en primavera como en otoño. Era un sitio relativamente sencillo, pero a Bon y a Miwa les pareció una buena opción para visitar con sus amigos, pues debido a la extensión del camino había a su disposición varios restaurantes y cafeterías encantadores y adecuados, además de algunos templos y similar.

Mientras caminaban por la ruta larga y pacífica, Kuro había llamado la atención de varios gatos callejeros que paseaban igualmente por ahí, siendo así que comenzaron a seguir al grupo de jóvenes a tal punto de que Rin pensó que había formado su propio ejercito de felinos. Izumo parecía agradarle la compañía de los animalitos e incluso había tomado uno en brazos, anaranjado y blanco, al que acariciaba parsimoniosamente. Shiemi, en cambio, admiraba las flores coloridas y bellas que crecían de los arboles y matorrales.

—Los cerezos lucen bonitos— comentó la rubia, apreciando los pétalos rosados sobre sus cabezas—. Quisiera uno en casa.

—Oh, eso estaría muy bien— concordó el muchacho de lentes y calva—. Estoy seguro de que cuidarías perfectamente de él.

—Mhm. La casa de Shiemi-chan es muy bonita con todas esas plantas. Aunque debe haber muchos insectos ahí.

—Es verdad. La otra vez me topé con una araña que había trepado hasta mi cuarto— vio a Shima tener un escalofrío—. Pero era pequeña.

—Los insectos son horribles.

—No me imagino como sería para ti vivir solo y tener que matar insectos por tu cuenta— Kamiki dijo, más concentrada en el minino que ronroneaba ante sus caricias.

—Necesitaré a alguien que quiera encargarse de eso por mí.

—¿Quién quisiera vivir contigo?

El mayor de los Okumura rio ante el dolor dramático que su amigo fingía por la pregunta de la joven. Un petalo rosado de alguno de los cerezos cayó suavemente sobre su nariz, ocasionando que agitara la cabeza e hiciera bizcos para quitárselo de encima, viéndolo flotar elegantemente hasta caer sobre el suelo; los ojos oscuros se fijaron en él en todo momento y, de manera inconsciente, aquello causó un revoloteó agradable dentro de su pecho, misma sensación que uno lograría al ver un tierno animal haciendo bobadas.

A veces Suguro no se entendía, sinceramente.

A lo largo de todo el camino habían piedras en las que se encontraban escritos poemas de Nishida Kitario, filosofo que dio su nombre a aquel famoso lugar; Rin se detenía en cada una de las rocas para leer en voz alta, como niño de primaria, lo que los kanjis y hiragana suscitaban. Algunos poemas debía leerlos más de una vez para poder entenderlos mientras Yukio trataba de explicárselos en palabras simples, siendo completamente ignorado en cada una de las ocasiones.

La ruta realmente se encontraba cercana al canal, por lo que durante una sección debían tener cuidado de no caminar descuidadamente por el borde y evitar caer al agua. Pero el pelinegro no era lo que uno consideraría cuidadoso, por lo que se aventuraba a andar sosamente por el limite del camino, amenazando, en cierto momento, en resbalar. Yukio, que andaba al lado de Moriyama, hizo amago de ir en su auxilio a pesar de que, por la distancia, no lograría su cometido y solo se detuvo aliviado cuando Ryuji lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló con suficiente fuerza hacia él.

En un acto por mero impulso, el ojiazul enrolló sus dedos, como pudo, en el brazo que lo había acercado y miró, espantado, un instante el agua del canal más allá de sus pies antes de encontrarse con los orbes oscuros que le observaban enojados.

—Ten cuidado— espetó el más alto, y Okumura fue capaz de notar las arrugas que se formaban en su nariz gracias a la cercanía que entonces existía.

—Woah— estaba medio perdido en la proximidad del cuerpo ajeno, pero atinó a sonreír—. Qué buenos reflejos. Gracias.

Por un corto tiempo, Suguro se dejó llevar por esos orbes zafiros; Yukio también tenía ojos claros, pero eran diferentes en muchos aspectos. No poseían la misma forma, ni la misma mirada, ni siquiera eran del mismo tono, y, bien, los ojos del de lentes no eran feos, sin embargo, Ryuji prefería los de Rin por muchísimo. Para el castaño era como ver una galaxia con vida distinta a la que conocía. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

—Okumura-kun, no le temes a la muerte, ¿verdad?

—No sé si eso es bueno o estúpido— acotó Yukio.

—Como quieras verlo— Rin respondió, rodando los ojos y retomando la marcha con el resto, soltando a Suguro que de pronto se había hundido en sus pensamientos—. Tampoco pasó nada. No exageren.

¿Qué era lo que le gustaba? ¿Los ojos del muchacho?

Lo vio dirigirse a Shima, hablando con él y tonteando. Claro, le gustaban los orbes azules del pelinegro, al igual que sus hebras azabaches, su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus caninos notorios, su piel nívea, su risa y voz armoniosa, sus manos...

Ah.

Parpadeó repetidas veces y un cosquilleo ansioso se acomodó sobre su pecho y en su nuca.

—Estaba pensando detenernos a comer en un restaurante de aquí— comentó Miwa, con maullidos suaves de fondo.

—Suena bien. Shima paga.

—¿Eh? Yo no voy a pagar más que lo mío— dijo y el pelinegro le miró formando un puchero.

—Qué mezquino.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué significa esa palabra, hermano.

—La verdad no— el mayor de los gemelos rio y el menor suspiró.

Le gustaba Rin. 


	11. Simpleza

El acuario de Kioto, que se encontraba en el parque Umekoji, no era muy grande, pero era un sitio bonito para visitar. El edificio consistía en dos pisos que, a su vez, se dividían en zonas distintas con diversos temas. Lo que a Rin más le interesaba era ir a la sección en que los ríos y el clima de éstos, al menos los que se hallaban en Kioto, eran replicados a la perfección, pues ahí se encontraba una salamandra gigante. ¿Qué tan grande sería?

Pagaron por la entrada y se adentraron al recinto que se encontraba con bastantes visitantes admirando los tanques de agua que brillaban y exhibían a los maravillosos animales acuáticos. Comenzaron a pasearse por ahí, asombrándose con los peces y demás que llegaban a ver detrás de los cristales. Había criaturas que nunca habían llegado a conocer y que despertaban genuina curiosidad e interés por saber de ellos un poco más. Yukio tenía que evitar que su hermano se pegara como sanguijuela a los vidrios de los tanques, pues asustaría a los animales al otro lado y, además, ensuciaría el material con la grasa de su piel y su respiración.

Luego de un rato, comenzó a impacientarse y no pudieron hacer nada más que ir a ver la bendita salamandra que lo tenía con el alma en un hilo. El animalillo era bastante largo, quizás menos de lo que esperaba, pero debía sobrepasar por poco el metro desde la cabeza hasta la cola. Su piel era moteada de color café y negro. No pudo encontrar sus ojos hasta después de un largo rato, pues eran realmente pequeños y le resultaban curiosos. Tenía una cabeza plana de manera horizontal mientras que su cola era aplanada de manera vertical. No era bonita, pero sí peculiar y era eso lo que le interesaba al muchacho de cabellos negros.

—Es horrible— decía con cierta diversión —. Me encanta.

—Qué malos gustos tienes, Okumura-kun.

—Es verdad que no tiene un aspecto muy agradable— comentó Miwa—, pero es interesante. Cuando se sienten amenazadas excretan un fuerte olor como a pimiento japones.

—Es por eso por lo que se le conoce como pez pimiento gigante comúnmente — Ryuji acotó.

—Qué desagradable— Izumo dijo, aunque no había mucha expresión en su rostro.

Prosiguieron con su recorrido y, cuando estaban a punto de marcharse de ahí, Rin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dirigirse al baño por lo que el resto decidió esperarlo en la entrada mientras él se encargaba de sus necesidades. Ryuji, a su vez, anunció que igualmente debía ir, aunque no era una situación urgente como parecía ser la del pelinegro. Fue así como ambos partieron en busca de los baños públicos; el más bajo iba un par de pasos adelante del contrario, pues realmente sentía que si no se apuraba se orinaría ahí donde estaba.

El baño estaba vacío cuando entraron. A Rin no le importó aquello y fue directo a uno de los urinales libres que, por suerte, estaban en condiciones decentes. Bon imitó sus acciones unos instantes después, procurando dejar distancia entre ambos para mayor privacidad y comodidad. Tras vaciar sus vejigas y ordenarse los pantalones, se acomodaron frente al lavamanos que, aunque se encontraba húmedo, no estaba sucio, o al menos no de manera notable por el color gris del mueble. Okumura terminó de lavar sus manos y fue a secárselas a la maquina de papel que dispensaba pañuelos para esta función, por otro lado, Suguro apenas estaba enjuagándose cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió y un joven, quizás en sus 20, entró con pasos apresurados y poco cuidadosos; estaba dando tumbos con el rostro sonrojado, la piel comenzando a ser cubierta por gotitas de sudor y un aire pesado alrededor suyo.

Bon le miró a la vez que se sacudía las manos para retirar el exceso de agua y notó, velozmente, qué era lo que al recién llegado le aquejaba. Sin embargo, Okumura no logró el mismo resultado y, tras desechar el papel usado en un bote de basura, se aproximó un poco al joven.

—Oye— le llamó, dudando un poco—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Debería...?

Trató de tomarlo del brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pies, pues parecía débil en el momento que se sujetó del lavabo gris mientras jadeaba pesadamente, mas Ryuji le detuvo, empujándolo disimuladamente hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Los ojos azules le miraron con duda, sobre todo cuando comenzó a despedir feromonas fuertes que casi inundaron la habitación, cubriendo por completo el hedor del chico que había entrado.

—¿Tienes una inyección contigo? — preguntó el más alto.

El desconocido gruñó, porque no le agradaba oler a otro Alfa en el mismo terreno cuando estaba en estro, sin embargo, soltó un suspiro largo y asintió.

—Lamento los problemas— dijo el joven, enderezándose con esfuerzo y comenzando a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su ropa—. Puedo encargarme solo de esto. Gracias

—De acuerdo.

Suguro estaba seguro de que el otro muchacho seguía aun lo suficientemente cuerdo y hábil como para tratar su situación, así que pasó un brazo por la espalda de su acompañante, tomándolo de la cintura, y lo arrastró consigo hasta el exterior de los baños. Rin miró por encima de sus hombros al joven, aun preocupado por él, luego clavando sus ojos azules en el castaño a su lado que continuaba excretando feromonas como si fuera una lluvia torrencial; tampoco es que le molestara, pero no entendía por qué lo hacía.

—¿Está bien que no lo ayudemos?

—Estará bien. Aun es consciente para cuidarse él solo. De todas formas, no creo que sea la mejor idea seguir ahí. No deberías estar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio que un Alfa en estro.

—Ah. A pesar de que soy Omega nadie puede olerme, ya lo sabes.

—De todas formas. Deberías tener cuidado.

—Bueh. Y, ¿por qué estás soltando feromonas? Oh, ¿es por lo mismo? ¿Para cubrir mi aroma o el suyo? — Suguro no respondió, pero Okumura tomó su silencio como una afirmación —. Te preocupas demasiado.

Por supuesto que le preocupaba. Rin era un Omega, era el Omega que le gustaba, así que no, no se iba a encontrar tranquilo a sabiendas de que estaba en presencia de otro Alfa, que no fuera él, en estro, listo en cualquier momento para atacar y someter al Omega más cercano que resultaba ser él. Sí, empezó a emitir su olor corporal para que el Alfa no notara al pelinegro y también para que su amigo no pudiera olerle.

Realmente no podía creer que el joven de cabellos azabaches y orbes zafiros le gustaba. Aquel ocasionaba sensaciones peculiares dentro suyo que no sabía si le agradaban o asustaban, quizás eran ambas cosas. Esa mañana seguía estando incierto de lo que pensaba y sentía en torno al otro muchacho. Tal vez estaba inventando cosas, quizás solo estaba confundido. Pero el incidente de hacía unos minutos le echaba en cara que no, que no estaba alucinando ni nada por el estilo, sino que genuinamente sentía un cariño romántico hacia el otro. ¿Por qué otra razón se pondría territorial por Rin?

Su mano seguía en la cintura del más bajo. Podía sentir en la yema de sus dedos y en la palma gruesa el calor corporal que emitía Okumura. El cuerpo del muchacho era más pequeño que el propio, de menor altura, pero no por eso era menudo o escuálido, todo lo contrario, pues su complexión era atlética y bien torneada sin rozar en ser musculosa en extremo. Para Ryuji era fácil rodear el torso del adverso con sus brazos y, extrañamente, eso le gustaba.

Cuando se alejaron suficiente del baño, el brazo cayó al costado del joven más moreno y Rin no pudo evitar decepcionarse por esto, mas se mantuvo imperturbable y continuaron con su marcha hasta llegar con el resto de sus amigos que los esperaban.

...

Luego de tomar agua y antes de cruzar por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, giró al interior de ésta y miró un instante a sus padres. Torako estaba frente al lavadero, encargándose de los trastes sucios, dando la espalda en dirección a Ryuji mientras que Tatsuma se le acercaba tranquilamente con una dulce sonrisa, escondiendo detrás de sí un ramo de crisantemos blancos. La mano del adulto tocó con suavidad el hombro de su esposa que se volteó ligeramente hacia él, y las flores aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su madre que entonces miró con amor al hombre que le obsequiaba el ramo. No prestó atención a lo que hablaban, sino que se fijó en ese aire, en esa burbuja rosada y de amor absoluto que los rodeaba; la forma en que se miraban, los gestos, ademanes, como se hablaban, todo en ellos demostraba cuanto apreciaban al otro y eso era sorprendente, en parte, pues ya llevaban años, muchos años casados. ¿Cómo dos personas decidían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas? Se retiró por el pasillo finalmente.

Él no entendía nada de eso. ¿Era un adolescente extraño? La mayoría de las personas de su edad pensaban en citas, relaciones de pareja y sexo, pero él no. Eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto. O al menos no hasta el momento. Él no sabía muy bien como funcionaban esas cosas.

Se dio cuenta que había estado caminando desinteresadamente por los pasillos de madera encerados cuando una mano lo jaló fuertemente del brazo derecho. En un parpadeo, se encontraba frente a Rin, escondido detrás de una pared. El más bajo se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo una señal para que no dijera nada ni hiciera algún ruido, ocasionando que las cejas del castaño se fruncieran en duda. Luego, Ryuji vio al contrario señalar más allá de la pared de madera y papel, y se fijó en esa dirección, encontrando que Yukio y Shiemi estaban sentados sobre el engawa, mirando el cielo nocturno y el patio lleno de plantas verdes y flores vibrantes.

Estaban hablando en tono muy bajo así que le era difícil saber qué decían entre sí. Además, había un ambiente extraño que Suguro no era capaz de describir, solo sabía que sentía cierta tensión en el aire. Volvió a mirar los orbes azules del menor que, ya entonces que prestó atención, estaban muy cerca de los propios; su corazón enloqueció de manera notoria y él se apenó por este hecho.

—Parece el momento perfecto— decía Rin susurrando y los vellos de los brazos del castaño se erizaron—. ¿No te parece?

—¿Cómo?

—Suguro— se quejó, rodando los ojos—. Para que se declaren.

—Oh— los ojos oscuros se centraron nuevamente en el par a la lejanía—. ¿Crees que lo hagan?

—Eso espero. Se siente como si eso fuera a suceder.

—¿Y por qué los estás espiando?

—Quiero ver que todo salga bien.

Los ojos azules parecieron dudar cuando los contrarios se volvieron a clavar en ellos.

—Espiar está mal— sentenció el mayor con tono socarrón y Okumura titubeó al respirar.

Inhaló profundamente, haciendo un gesto de ofensa.

—No lo hago.

Ryuji negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano del adverso para llevárselo con él a otro lado. Si el menor de los Okumura y la rubia iban a abrir sus corazones entre ellos, el pelinegro no tenía por qué inmiscuirse.

—Uno no debe meterse en confesiones ajenas— una mirada severa fue lanzada al más bajo.

—¿Tú qué sabes?

—Sé más que tú.

—Ah, claro. Porque eres un chico popular. Siempre recibiendo confesiones, ¿no?

—Realmente preferiría que no fuera así.

—Yo me sentiría muy halagado si recibiera una confesión— Rin comentó simplonamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Toma mucho valor hacerlo, ¿no? Que alguien diga que tenga sentimientos especiales hacia mí sería agradable, aun si no pudiera corresponderle.

—¿Tienes el sueño frustrado de ser popular?

—Nah. Nunca se me han declarado. Me da curiosidad como sería estar en una situación así.

—Y— Ryuji lamió sus labios—. ¿Tú te has confesado a alguien?

—¿Yo? No, nunca. Es decir, sí he tenido, uhm... interés en personas guapas o así, pero no era nada serio como para decirle que sentía cosas. ¿Qué tal tú?

—No he pensado en salir con alguien.

—Así que la respuesta es no, ¿eh? Mh, está bien.

Hizo amago de comenzar a mecer sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás como un crio de cinco años, sin embargo, sintió un peso extra en una de sus manos y algo cálido que se posaba contra su piel. Bajó la mirada y encontró que su mano se hallaba entrelazada con la de Ryuji. Se quedó estático ante la escena, viendo la piel propia que era más clara que la del otro, los dedos que eran distintos en tamaño y longitud, etc. Las palmas de Suguro eran ligeramente rasposas, pero no necesariamente maltratadas, y eran menos cálidas que las suyas. Un revoloteó descontrolado hizo presencia dentro de su pecho y un vuelco en el estómago le hizo tragar con fuerza.

Apretó los labios, esperando que no tuviera un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, cuando Suguro notó su silencio y se giró a mirarlo aún mientras caminaban, descubriéndolo aun con la mirada sobre sus manos.

—Lo siento— soltó el muchacho de cabellos teñidos, soltándole. Esperaba que sus manos no hubieran sudado.

—Está bien— Rin le restó importancia y se forzó a sonreír.

Pensó en que hubiera sido mejor si el más alto no se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación, pues así podrían estar tomados de las manos más tiempo; quería disfrutar su tacto, pero sonaba un poco... No sabía cómo catalogarlo. Era raro. Últimamente todo lo era.

¿Cómo se manejaba un enamoramiento?

Exhaló con fuerza, aun rogando a un ente superior que no estuviera rojo hasta las orejas y, de ser así, que Suguro no se diera cuenta.

—Si te gustara alguien— empezó a decir el muchacho de ojos azules—. ¿Qué harías?

—¿Qué haría?

—Mhm. ¿Te confesarías?

—No lo he pensado, tampoco—Ryuji musitó despacio y Rin se rio poquito.

—A este punto ya no me sorprende. Yo... no sabría decir. Bueno, tampoco creo que es algo a lo que deba darle muchas vueltas.

Con esa oración, el muchacho pelinegro terminó la discusión y continuaron avanzando por los pasillos. Rin cambió el tema de la charla y continuó parloteando. Si bien Suguro lo estaba escuchando parcialmente, una parte de él estaba vagando dentro de su mente. ¿Uno se debe declarar cuando le gusta alguien? No, no. Él no podría decirle a Rin como se sentía, para empezar, todavía no sabia describir muy bien sus sentimientos hacia él, menos expresárselos. Además, ¿qué ganaba Ryuji confesándose? Lo más probable era que nada. Seguramente obtendría un rechazo de su parte, pues, hasta donde sabía, Okumura no mostraba ningún interés hacia él.

La vida era más simple cuando no gustaba de nadie. 


	12. Reacción al estro

Su último día en Kioto comenzó a temprana hora de la mañana. Guardaron sus pertenencias, todas las necesarias, en sus maletas y se alistaron para partir de vuelta a la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera. Se encontraban en la puerta principal, despidiéndose de todos los presentes que les deseaban un buen viaje y que volvieran en cuanto pudieran. Torako reprendía y amenazaba a su hijo para que se comportara bien, estudiara y no provocara problemas para Shima y Konekomaru, además de a sus nuevos amigos.

El pelirosa le restó importancia a su partida al recalcar que volverían para la boda de su hermano, hermano que, riendo, le dijo que esperaba con ansias verlo en ese momento entonces. El padre de Renzo comentó que esperaba que para ese día ya no tuviera el cabello de color rosa, pero el muchacho no respondió de ninguna forma, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

Tatsuma, luego de despedirse de los demás, se acercó a Rin y Ryuji, a quienes les colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros, y, sonriendo, les pidió que se cuidaran mutuamente. El más alto chasqueó la lengua, pero asintió en acuerdo. En cambio, el pelinegro, riendo con un deje de nerviosismo, afirmó que lo harían. Con eso, terminando las despedidas, se retiraron finalmente de la posada para dirigirse al tren que los regresaría a la escuela.

...

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama a la misma hora que sus dos compañeros de cuarto y amigos despertaban para ir a la escuela. Shima estaba sentado al borde de su litera con el cabello revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados y la playera blanca que usaba de pijama estaba un poco fuera de lugar. Mientras el pelirosado estaba espabilando lentamente, Miwa se fajaba la camisa dentro del pantalón negro del uniforme.

Ryuji cruzó miradas con el joven de lentes unos instantes antes de dirigirse al armario que era de su pertenencia. Abrió la puerta de madera y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas de manera pausada y descuidada, hasta dar con una caja de pastillas en el interior de uno de los cajones.

—¿Estás en estro? — preguntó el más bajito del trío.

Suguro se dio la vuelta hacia él a la par que asentía. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio en donde descansaba una botella medio vacía de agua la cual utilizó para tomarse los supresores que, aunque no le quitarían por completo el malestar, sí lo controlaría. Su situación aun no era de gravedad, cosa que resultaba un alivio.

Tomó un largo trago de cristalina agua junto a la pastilla antes de depositar en el bote de basura la botella plástica. Luego, se metió de vuelta en la cama y solo cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo con las mantas, pues comenzaba a sentir un calor bastante desagradable. Se giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de frente a la pared y cerró los ojos, esperando dormir para ignorar el estro.

—Uhm...— musitó Shima, al fin poniéndose en pie con intensiones de vestirse—. Estás comenzando a apestar.

—Una disculpa— vociferó entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, Bon— Miwa intervino—. Es algo natural. En un rato Shima se acostumbrará, como siempre.

—Sí. Tampoco es la gran cosa.

—Quédate aquí. Te traeremos comida y agua al final de las clases. Tomaré todas las notas de estos días.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Los escuchó ordenar sus pertenencias dentro de sus bolsos escolares, colocándose el calzado y saliéndose de la habitación con una despedida suave hacia él. La puerta se cerró quedamente y él se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Se aplastó contra la almohada, exhalando con fuerza.

No le gustaba pasar por el estro. Sentía que su IQ descendía casi hasta 0 y se volvía un manojo de hormonas y calentura. Resultaba jocoso cuan ansioso se encontraba en esos días, añorante de un encuentro sexual con quien fuera. Maldecía todo. No quería faltar a clases por cosas tan absurdas como esas, pero no era posible para él ir a los salones; no sería capaz de concentrarse en los temas y afectaría a los Omegas y Alfas alrededor suyo. Además, no quería arriesgarse a hacer alguna estupidez, entendiéndose como estupidez el obligar a algún Omega a tener sexo con él. La idea sonaba incluso horrible, espeluznante.

Se durmió por lapsos intermitentes durante el día; el estro era tan molesto que se despertaba cada tanto, jadeando, apretando los dientes y aferrándose con ambas manos a lo que sea que tenía a su alcance para no sucumbir ante la idea de masturbarse. Iugh, no. Aquella opción se le antojaba asquerosa.

Las horas transcurrieron y ya era la tarde de ese día. Renzo y Konekomaru aun no volvían, pero Ryuji no sé preocupó. Para esas horas se encontraba aun más inquieto que en la mañana con la piel cosquilleándole y un calor curioso expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. De verdad odiaba tener que soportar eso por tres días. Maldecía la biología de los humanos.

Oyó el picaporte crujir, por lo que supuso que alguno de sus amigos, probablemente Shima, había olvidado la llave al cuarto y quería entrar, cosa que no podía hacer. Gruñendo, se levantó de la cama y, arrastrando los pies, se acercó a la puerta. Quitó el pestillo con desgano e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta con intenciones de volver a su lecho. La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió.

—Hola...— la voz de Rin llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo parar de golpe.

El mayor de los Okumura no había visto a sus amigos de Kioto en todo el día, cosa que solía suceder, puesto que el trío y él no compartían el mismo horario de clases. A veces salían temprano o tenían cosas que atender, y ni siquiera en el almuerzo tenían oportunidad de verse. Además, Rin tenía sus clubes, así que pasaba más tiempo en la escuela mientras los otros tres jóvenes hacían otras cosas, como matar el tiempo en su dormitorio, hacer tareas, o, en ocasiones, Miwa trabajaba a medio tiempo en la biblioteca de la academia. Así que el muchacho de oscuros cabellos había decidido visitarlo en el dormitorio, pensando que estarían ahí, ya que era el sitio en que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de sus amigos se topó con una puerta asegurada, sin embargo, poco pasó para que oyera un "clic" del otro lado. Sonriendo, tomó el picaporte, lo giró, abrió la puerta y a penas logró dar un paso antes de sentir que era golpeado por un cumulo de feromonas Alfas que asemejaban el aroma del incienso.

Su quijada cayó y sus ojos se abrieron en total asombro y temor. Jadeó a la vez que Ryuji le miraba por encima del hombro. Y supo que estaba jodido. Hizo amago de devolverse sobre sus pasos, yéndose prontamente del sitio, pero, en un parpadeo, en cosa de segundos, su muñeca fue atrapada por el más alto que lo jaló al interior a la vez que su mano libre cerró la puerta tras de sí. La plancha de madera golpeó estrepitosamente el marco del mismo material, al igual que la palma de Suguro y la espalda de Rin que se habían estampado contra ésta.

Ahogó una especie de chillido en el fondo de su garganta, en pánico y sintiendo que otra sensación comenzaba a emanar dentro suyo. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los cafés, oscuros, profundos, penetrantes y llenos de algo que no podía describir. Ojos que le miraban exclusivamente a él. Eran los orbes que miraba casi diariamente, pero eran distintos a su vez, ya que tenían un brillo diferente que le ocasionaba un escalofrío desde la nuca hasta la espalda.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como un par de ramitas frágiles al viento. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. El rostro de Suguro estaba a solo centímetros del propio, por lo que percibía perfectamente el calor que emanaba de éste y sus labios estaban dentro de su campo de visión. Los orbes azules descendían desde los belfos del más alto hasta los ojos cafés, así consecutivamente mientras dentro de su cabeza una voz instintiva pedía, suplicaba que el otro le besara. Ryuji se encontraba en la misma situación, tentado, muy tentado a acortar esa poca distancia que los separaba, pero el pequeño rastro de raciocinio que quedaba dentro de él le dictaba que no lo hiciera. Dios, estaban tan desesperados.

Rin lo vio acercarse un poco y su corazón se emocionó sobremanera pensando que sus labios por fin se encontrarían con los propios, pero no fue así. Apretó la boca y un gemido nervioso emergió de su garganta, La mano alrededor de su muñeca apretó con más fuerza y la frente del más alto se posó contra la madera. Inhaló profundamente, disfrutando el aroma a lavanda y algodón de azúcar que estaba emanando con mayor fuerza al pasar el tiempo. Frotó, inconscientemente, su mejilla contra el perfil de Okumura, impregnándolo con su aroma y esperando que el del adverso se le pegara por igual; el pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro, llenándose los pulmones del exquisito olor del incienso que le estaba haciendo la cabeza dar vueltas.

Un calor inmedible se expandió desde su pecho y se extendió a cada parte de su cuerpo. Entre sus muslos sintió una incomodidad tremenda, una urgencia que parecía difícil poner en palabras exactas, y su entrepierna comenzaba a cosquillear. Era un mal momento, lo sabia cuando sintió ese horrible vació en el vientre, muy cerca de la pelvis; el estro de Ryuji estaba induciéndole el celo.

El celular del más bajo comenzó a sonar dentro del bolso escolar, el cual había caído al suelo luego del jaleo, a los pies de ambos. Alguien llamaba. ¿Quién llamaba? Quizás era Shima, a quien había mandado un mensaje antes de llegar al dormitorio para avisar que iba a verlos. Suguro gruñó con enfado por la interrupción y todo el cuerpo de Okumura vibró.

La llamada terminó, pero otra volvió a entrar al poco rato. El más bajo tragó con fuerza mientras respiraba con fuerza, comenzando a jadear y suspirar pesadamente a la par que una humedad aparecía en sus pantalones. Tenía la mano libre a su lado, temblorosa y sin saber donde colocarse. No, no, si la movía en lo mínimo pasarían más cosas.

—Tienes que soltarme— masculló débilmente el pelinegro.

Apretó el agarre alrededor de su muñeca antes de relajar los dedos un poco. La mano que estaba cerca de la cabeza de Okumura rasguñó la madera.

—Lo sé.

No podía. Los dos no podían salir de esa situación. Tampoco es como que quisieran, no por completo al menos. Otra llamada más hizo al celular sonar efusivamente.

Se acomodó ligeramente, rozando su piel del rostro con la más morena. A esa distancia veía claramente las perforaciones que adornaban la oreja del otro muchacho. Al mover un poco su tenso brazo aun capturado por Suguro, éste se pegó a él un poco más, amenazando con finalmente hacer desaparecer el escaso y maldito centímetro que los alejaba. Gimió temblorosamente y llevó la mano libre al hombro del más alto, pues sus piernas se sentían endebles, listas para dejar de sostenerlo en cualquier momento, así que sujetarse a su amigo era, medianamente, lo más prudente.

—Suguro— le llamó, pero no pudo agregar nada más y el aludido no respondió.

Respiró con fuerza, despegando la frente de la pared para enfrentarse con el rostro ajeno que se encontraba rojo como esfera de Navidad. Exhaló de manera muy pesada, sus ojos fijos en los del menor y, sin darse mucha cuenta, su mano sobre la puerta viajó hasta escabullirse debajo de la camisa blanca del otro. Rin volvió a gemir nerviosamente, apretando los labios y frunciendo las cejas hacia abajo, cuando la palma rugosa se posó contra la piel de su cadera, cerca del cinturón, y Ryuji sintió emoción gorgotear desde muy dentro suyo. Los ruiditos del pelinegro eran magníficos para él y quería oír más, pero sabia que no podía. No, estaba en estro, era riesgoso y no podía obligar a Okumura a hacer nada cuando solamente lo estaba dominando a base de feromonas.

La piel nívea se sentía maravillosa bajo sus dedos. Era cálida, suave y tersa. La seda no era nada en comparación con la epidermis de Rin. Quería tocarla más y más. Anhelaba recorrer cada curva y esquina del cuerpo que estaba delante suyo. Oh, no, pensó, la cabeza no le estaba funcionando bien. No, no. Bien, si lo meditaba con calma, aunque no podía hacerlo muy bien en esa condición, sí deseaba al pelinegro, pero no quería hacer las cosas así. No en estro. ¡Ni siquiera le había confesado que gustaba de él! Todo era un caos.

—Suguro— volvió a decir Okumura luego de lo que pareció ser un ronroneo—. Esto no puede seguir.

—Lo intento— logró pronunciar el mencionado, sin mover las manos de la muñeca y la cadera ajena.

Otra vez, quería besar al muchacho de ojos brillantes que parecían expectantes. ¿Qué esperaba? Rin tenía los mismos pensamientos que él, pero también entendía el peligro de coger con un Alfa en estro, más cuando él mismo estaba en celo.

La puerta empujó la espalda del pelinegro cuando se abrió un poquito con bastante fuerza. Ryuji pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura del más bajo, pegándolo contra su pecho y echándose hacia atrás por la invasión de su habitación. La puerta se abrió por completo de manera brusca y Yukio, acompañado por Shima y Konekomaru ingresaron. Los dos Alfas se conmocionaron por los aromas entremezclados que inundaban todo el bendito cuarto.

—Ugh, me voy a marear— comentó el pelirosado, apretándose la nariz.

—Pero parece que llegamos justo a tiempo— aseveró Miwa, cansado luego de haber corrido desde los salones hasta ahí.

—Menos mal— el menor de los Okumura se acomodó los anteojos, que también se había apresurado a los dormitorios luego de que Shima le explicó la situación—. El problema ahora será despegarlos.

Miraron al par que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Ryuji parecía a la defensiva, aun rodeando el cuerpo de Rin con un brazo y sujetando su muñeca con la otra mano. El pelinegro, en cambio, de pronto había escondido su rostro en el cuello del castaño, y sus dedos ceñían la playera que cubría el cuerpo de éste, temblando de pies a cabeza; si Suguro no lo estuviera sosteniendo seguramente ya estaría en el suelo.

—Vas, Koneko.

—¿Eh?

—Solo ve, toma a Okumura-kun y tráelo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque si yo me acerco, Bon me romperá la cara. Y aunque Okumura-san es su hermano, probablemente también le quiera romper la cara. Tú eres Beta, no representas amenaza alguna. Dale.

El bajito se giró a mirar a Yukio y éste, con culpabilidad, asintió de acuerdo. Derrotado, suspiró y fijo su atención, nuevamente, en el par. Se acercó cuidadosamente y con timidez.

—Bon— le llamó y notó que parecía ligeramente consciente—. Deja ir a Okumura-kun.

Los ojos azules se asomaron y se clavaron en el calvito, pero el dueño de éstos no se movió de su sitio. Miwa extendió la mano hacia los otros dos, temeroso. Los ojos oscuros miraron el apéndice antes de mirar los orbes detrás de los lentes. Ryuji resopló por la nariz con fuerza e hizo el esfuerzo sobre humano para soltar al pelinegro. Deslizó de manera muy lenta su brazo hasta alejarlo y Okumura chilló en voz baja con decepción.

A la vez que el apéndice cayó al costado de su dueño, los orbes zafiros se alzaron para mirarle al rostro y, después, se fijaron en la mano de Konekomaru que esperaba impaciente. Tenía miedo, sinceramente, pues no quería que el más alto le golpeara ni nada.

Se separó lentamente del castaño y tomó, de manera trémula, la mano de su amigo que lo jaló gentilmente hacia sí mismo hasta que éste notó que la otra mano se sujetaba de la de Ryuji todavía.

—Okumura-kun— le llamó compareciente y la mirada del aludido cayó al suelo, nervioso y apenado.

Fue algo sorprendente ver que lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los orbes brillantes de manera torrencial. Ante esto, el de perforaciones gruñó y lanzó una mirada amenazante al más bajo de todos que se encogió espantado en su sitio. ¡Él no le estaba haciendo nada!

—No puedo— profirió en voz muy, muy bajita. Mas bien, no quería.

—Anda. Sabes que no puedes quedarte con Bon.

Contuvo la respiración y aflojó el agarre, al igual que el más alto. Finalmente, fue llevado lejos por Konekomaru. El mayor de los gemelos aguantó esa insistencia de ir de vuelta con Suguro, y corrió, como venado recién nacido, hacia el menor de cuyo brazo se aferró. Esperaba que las hormonas de su hermano lo ayudaran a calmarse.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo Yukio.

—¿Podrás volver al dormitorio? — preguntó Shima

—Sí— miró a su hermano—. ¿Puedes caminar?

El mayor negó con la cabeza y obtuvo en respuesta un suspiro resignado. Yukio se inclinó para que el adverso se pudiera trepar en su espalda y así llevarlo al cuarto cargado de caballito. Los brazos rodearon el cuello y las piernas se aferraron al torso, siendo sujetado por las rodillas con las manos del más alto; desgraciadamente, el menor de los Okumura podía sentir la jodida erección del mayor. O sea, no podía culparlo, claro, pero era un poco incómodo. Bueno, eran hermanos y ambos habían estado presentes en los momentos más vergonzosos del otro.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Con eso dicho, se marchó del sitio. Esperaba que Rin se sintiera mejor para cuando llegaran a su cuarto. La puerta se cerró y el trío se sumió en un silencio extraño. Miwa miró al más alto, que se quedó estático viendo por donde se habían ido los gemelos, mientras Renzo fue a abrir las ventanas.

—¿Bon?

El aludido miró a su amigo de anteojos, pero no dijo nada, quizás por estar demasiado avergonzado o caliente, y se volvió a tumbar en su colchón. No quería hablar. Konekomaru entendió, así que no insistió y prosiguió con su día. 


	13. Accidente

Yukio agradecía que su hermano no pesara excesivamente, o de lo contrario tendría problemas para llevarlo de vuelta al dormitorio; Rin continuaba sobre su espalda, casi asfixiándole al rodear su cuello con ambos brazos. Se detuvo un instante para lanzarlo poquito y acomodarlo mejor; el mayor se quejó.

El Omega no había dejado de llorar desde que salieron del dormitorio del trío de Kioto y el Alfa comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Se sentía mal? ¿Le dolía algo? Inhaló profundamente mientras maniobraba con su gemelo y ambos bolsos escolares; aun faltaba un buen tramo que recorrer para llegar a su destino.

—Hermano— le llamó—. ¿Estás bien?

Se apretujó contra él y soltó un gemido roto mientras lágrimas espesas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla. El aroma de su hermano no estaba ayudando, todo lo contrario, lo hacía sentir fastidiado. No era el delicioso aroma del incienso.

—Quiero estar con Suguro— musitó, tenía la sensación de que el celo enublecia su mente.

—Sabes que no puedes. ¿Es por ello que lloras?

—Ajá...

El de lentes suspiró y negó con la cabeza de manera divertida.

—No te rías, cuatro ojos— Rin reclamó, dándole un manotazo en el pecho—. No es divertido.

—Lo es. Nunca pensé que te pondrías a llorar por tu celo y un Alfa.

—Yo tampoco— sorbió su nariz sonoramente y parpadeó un par de veces para ahuyentar, sin frutos, las lágrimas—. A veces no entiendo nada. El médico dijo que supone que Suguro es quien hace a mi celo enloquecer. Quizás ahora es peor porque él me gusta.

—Mh. Venía pensando que te sentías así desde hace un tiempo, pero no dije nada.

—¿Te diste cuenta? — el de lentes asintió—. Espero que no sea porque soy tan obvio como tú. Por Dios... Shiemi es la única que no lo nota y es tan desesperante.

—Yo no soy obvio.

—Lo eres— pasó los dedos por debajo de las pestañas inferiores, alejando las gotas calientes de agua mientras nuevas brotaban—. No puedo parar.

—Espero que en un rato te tranquilices.

Rin no creía que se fuera a calmar, pero no agregó nada más, acomodándose contra el otro y sorbiéndose nuevamente la nariz. Realmente quería volver al dormitorio de sus amigos, deseaba estar con Ryuji. Había estado tan impaciente y emocionado, con su corazón agitado como un desquiciado mientras las feromonas del otro se colaban por sus fosas nasales. Aun podía sentir la mano morena sobre su piel, cálida y firme, y añoraba saber sí en todas las partes de su cuerpo aquel tacto sería igual.

Ese jodido vacío más allá de su pelvis y vientre era molesto sobre manera. Y sentirse solo, porque no tenía a Suguro, era aún más fastidioso.

...

Rin se quedó en la habitación, tumbado en su cama mientras el celo lo invadía casi por completo. Shura le había dado un regalo al ver lo impaciente que estaba; miró con desagrado el maldito juguete sexual que le había obsequiado mientras ella reía. Lanzó una mirada molesta a la mujer y aventó el aparato lejos de él, ignorando que ella le confesaba que quizás usarlo le haría sentir más tranquilo. No estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero, de todas formas, cuando estuvo completamente solo, le dio una oportunidad; no le había gustado y lo lanzó enojado a una parte desconocida de la habitación. ¡Eso no era lo que quería!

Sin más, tuvo que soportar tres días con su celo, solo saliendo del cuarto para ir al baño. Yukio era, básicamente, un inútil para la cocina. Una vez lo intentó, pero desistió de la actividad cuando se cortó el dedo al rebanar algunos vegetales. Rin era quien se encargaba de preparar las comidas y nunca se molestó porque su hermano no supiera ni siquiera hervir agua, aunque sí le preocupaba qué sería de él cuando viviera solo. Seguramente comería alimentos recalentados que conseguiría de tiendas de conveniencia.

Debido a la inhabilidad del menor de los gemelos, éste comentó la situación a Samael quien, inmediatamente, mandó a uno de sus empleados, Ukobach, a preparar comida para el par durante esos tres días; los Okumura ya habían convivido con él un par de veces antes y se llevaban relativamente bien.

Bon tampoco salió de su habitación, siendo alimentado por sus amigos que le llevaban cosas de la cafetería escolar. Cuando su estro terminó, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha porque estaba cubierto en sudor y era realmente incómodo. Debido a la hora que era, se encontraba solo en el recinto, sentado en la bañera llena de agua tibia luego de haberse lavado hasta los sitios que ni siquiera veían la luz del Sol. Miró el techo, pasando de las bombillas de luz que iluminaban todo por ser de noche, y sus acciones de los últimos días volvieron a su mente.

¿Cómo se enfrentaría a Okumura? ¿Con qué cara le miraría? Era vergonzoso siquiera pensarlo.

Si lo pensaba bien, todo era debido al estro y a que el muchacho de ojos azules era un Omega. Ningún Alfa podría controlarse correctamente en esa situación. Era un milagro, sinceramente, que las cosas no hubiesen empeorado en el momento, tanto por su propia fuerza de voluntad como por la ayuda de sus amigos.

Aquel día quería golpear a Konekomaru, no podía mentir aun si le avergonzaba su actitud, porque había osado tocar y alejar a Okumura de él, además, sabía que no era culpa del más bajo pero era un instinto irracional, lo había hecho llorar y su parte Alfa se había enfadado sobre manera. Quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido de no haber sido interrumpidos, ya que le estaba costando mucho, muchísimo, no hacer más de lo que ya se encontraba haciendo, pero, de todas formas, quería tener al Omega ahí con él, nada más, lejos de cualquier otra persona que presentara un desafío para él. Realmente no deseaba comer o beber ni nada, apenas había salido un par de ocasiones al baño durante esos tres días, lo único que deseaba era al pelinegro.

Se sentía extremadamente avergonzado por tener esos pensamientos, incluso si solo había sido efecto colateral del estro, porque de todas formas sí quería a Rin. Después de todo, incluso fuera del instinto de Alfa, sentía esa necesidad de besarlo y tocarlo, ocasionando un cosquilleo que le recorría desde la nuca hasta la cadera como una corriente eléctrica curiosa.

Suspiró, un poco temeroso de lo que sucedería después.

A la mañana siguiente, asistió a clases con normalidad, acompañado del pelirosado y del calvito con lentes. Rin tuvo la capacidad de ir a la escuela por igual.

El muchacho se dirigió directamente a su salón, apenas despidiéndose de su hermano que se encaminó en una dirección distinta. Atravesó el recinto, pasando entre las butacas, y se sentó en su sitio designado, dejando el bolso escolar a un lado.

—Okumura— la voz de Godain llegó a sus oídos y, al girarse, miró al muchacho parado a su lado—. Faltaste estos últimos días. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Ugh— vociferó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—. Qué no sucedió.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza en forma de duda y observó con expectación al pelinegro que, tras suspirar, se tumbó sobre la madera del mueble. Godain notó que las orejas de Okumura se teñían de un color rojo vibrante. Movió su mano para señalarle al adverso que se acercara y, cuando esto fue hecho, asomó su rostro levemente para explicar de manera rápida y concisa.

—Suguro estaba en estro— susurraba—. No sabía y fui a su dormitorio. Me terminó induciendo el celo.

—¿Ustedes...?

—¡No! — chilló en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo y empeorando su sonrojo—. No. Llegaron los demás y nos detuvieron. Yukio me ayudó a volver al dormitorio y me quedé ahí hasta hoy.

–Ah, ya veo—se enderezó—. Esperaría que estuvieras molesto, pero más bien pareces apenado.

—¿Debería estar enojado?

—Uhm, bueno. Fuiste sometido por las feromonas de un Alfa en contra de tu voluntad—los ojos azules se alzaron tímidamente a los oscuros de su amigo—. Oh. Ya entendí.

—No digas nada, por favor.

—Está bien— dijo y sonrió ligeramente divertido—. De mi boca no saldrá nada de este tema.

—Gracias.

El transcurso de las clases fue normal y tranquila. En una de sus cátedras, Rin se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió fuera del salón, hacia los baños. Bostezó y se talló la cara de manera desganada, planeando encerrarse en uno de los cubículos durante los 15 minutos restantes hasta que terminara aquella aburrida sesión; se estaba durmiendo en su pupitre.

Avanzó por los pasillos desérticos, pues todos se encontraban en su salón, sin embargo, al virar en una esquina se detuvo de golpe cuando, frente a él, se mostró Suguro. Los dos se miraron durante unos instantes que resultaron incómodos para ambos. ¿Qué deberían hacer?

—¿Te estás saltando las clases? — preguntó de la nada el pelinegro, rompiendo el hielo.

—No— las cejas castañas se fruncieron como si se encontrara ofendido—. Me llamó el profesor. Voy de vuelta a mi salón. No me digas que te estás fugando, Okumura.

—Por supuesto que no, voy al baño.

El más alto asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido. Volvieron a guardar silencio durante segundos que se sintieron largos y extensos como horas. Luego de respirar profundamente, armándose del valor suficiente, Suguro habló:

—Lo siento por lo del otro día.

—Ah— Rin sonrió, ligeramente nervioso, y agitó un poco las manos para negar—. Fue mi culpa ir al dormitorio. Bueno, le había avisado a Shima, pero, sí, contestó tarde y... Eso. De todas formas, eres un Alfa y estabas en estro, cualquiera reaccionaría así ante un Omega. Es... natural, podríamos decir. ¿No? Y no pasó nada, ¿verdad?

—No, no pasó nada. Pero...

—Nada. Mejor olvidemos el asunto. ¿Qué te parece?

Instó el muchacho de ojos azules, alzando y bajando las cejas en forma de petición. Ryuji le miró meditativo, cruzándose de brazos y aceptó la opción del otro. Sí, era mejor olvidar aquel día. Prefería que las cosas siguieran tranquilas entre ambos, como los buenos amigos que eran, a pesar de que anhelaba algo más con el pelinegro. Al menos Rin no lo odiaba ni temía al estar con él, cosa que realmente agradecía inmensamente, pues cualquiera se asustaría sobremanera si un Alfa se le impusiera de manera sexual.

—Está bien.

—Estupendo— el rostro del menor se iluminó con alivio—. Ah, me voy ya. Recordé que iba al baño. Nos vemos luego.

—Bye. Y no te saltes las clases.

—Ajá.

...

Debido a las lluvias y otras razones, las clases de educación física se llevaban a cabo, ese día, en el gimnasio de la escuela. El aula del mayor de los Okumura y el del trío de Kioto habían sido unidas en el recinto a la misma hora. Habían dividido a los alumnos en equipos con la intención de ponerlos a practicar basquetball, al menos a los varones, mientras las féminas, en otra zona del gimnasio, habían optado por entrenar volleyball.

Debido a la habilidad y la energía del pelinegro, no fue difícil que se incorporara a un equipo. Estaba corriendo de aquí y para allá, saltando y maniobrando con el balón con una facilidad impresionante; el deporte era la mejor opción para vaciar un poco de su excesiva energía, casi como un perro grande que debía ser sacado a pasear cada tanto o sufriría de problemas de salud.

Luego de esquivar a un joven del equipo contrario, lanzó la pelota que entró irremediablemente al aro. Prontamente sus amigos se le acercaron para animar su jugada mientras él sonreía ligeramente apenado; no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

Shima, Konekomaru y Godain estaban sentados al borde del gimnasio, charlando y viendo el partido tranquilamente. No eran realmente buenos en el deporte y optaron por simplemente hacer de espectadores. Bon, por otro lado, había sido incluido en el equipo adversario del de Rin; le gustaba hacer ejercicio y era bueno en ello.

El pelinegro corrió en dirección hacia la canasta contraria, que a su vez era la dirección en donde se encontraba el castaño, mientras hacía señas a su compañero de equipo que llevaba consigo el balón. Sin embargo, fue tan torpe y descuidado que, cuando iba de espaldas, sus piernas se enredaron entre sí ridículamente y comenzó a trastabillar de reversa, amenazando con caerse. Ryuji, que estaba detrás de él, extendió los brazos para atraparlo, igualmente echándose hacia atrás de manera abrupta. Justo cuando logró pasar los brazos por debajo de los de Rin, posando sus manos sobre su torso, cayó estrepitosamente contra el lustroso suelo y estampó su espalda con el poste metálico donde se encontraba la cesta.

Ante esto, el juego se detuvo y se giraron a mirar la escena con interés antes de aproximarse con intención de auxiliar.

—Santo cielo— musitó Okumura, apartándose lo suficiente para girarse al castaño—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mh— se quejó, claramente adolorido—. Sí. Todo bien.

El menor rio antes de levantarse cuan largo era para, a continuación, extenderle una mano y ayudar al contrario a ponerse de pie.

—Qué ridícula caída— comentó el pelinegro.

—¿Se lastimaron?

—No te habrás golpeado la cabeza, ¿verdad, Suguro?

—No— negó, moviendo uno de los hombros en forma circular—. Pero sí la espalda.

—Deberían ir a la enfermería— dijo Miwa que se había aproximado rápidamente con gesto preocupado.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Vamos— Rin insistió, sacudiéndole suavemente el brazo cual niño pequeño—. Al menos para que te tomes un analgésico.

—Estoy bien.

—Suguro... Anda. Sera rapidito.

—Eres un dolor en el culo— bufó, encaminándose, sin más, hacia el exterior del gimnasio—. Camina rápido.

—¿Puedes andar? — el muchacho de ojos azules corrió detrás del castaño—. ¿Quieres que te cargue?

—Cállate y muévete, Okumura.

Tardaron un rato en llegar a la enfermería, debido a que la escuela era enorme, y, al entrar, notaron que la encargada del sitio no se encontraba. Se disculparon por interrumpir en el recinto; Ryuji caminó hasta sentarse en una de las camillas disponibles mientras Rin esculcaba en los cajones de los muebles en busca de herramientas médicas, como vendas, parches térmicos y demás.

Fue donde el más alto, depositando una caja llena de indumentaria sobre el colchón e inspeccionó el contenido.

—¿Tendrás moretones? — Ryuji se encogió de hombros—. A ver, levántate la playera.

Ante esto, el mayor se enderezó más de lo necesario, nervioso, y observó de reojo al otro muchacho que buscaba una compresa fría entre aquel cuchitril. Bien, bien, nada más era para cuidar su cuerpo, por su salud, nada más. ¡Pero es que estaban solos y él le estaba pidiendo que se desvistiera! No, no, debía mantener la calma.

Tomó el dobladillo de la ropa y se la pasó sobre la cabeza, dejándola a su lado. Cuando Okumura alzó los ojos hacia él, éste se quedó pasmado un instante y, posteriormente, se aclaró la garganta para revisar la espalda más morena. Tenía un par de zonas rojas, claramente hinchadas e irritadas, por lo que envolvió una de las compresas frías en una tela designada para esto y, sin mucho cuidado, le colocó ésta sobre la parte dañada, ocasionando un sutil escalofrío en Suguro.

—¿Puedes sostenerlo?

El castaño llevó el brazo hacia su espalda y logró tomar la compresa fría para mantenerla en su lugar. Así, Okumura volvió a revisar en la caja y encontró una caja de analgésicos; tomó la tableta plástica y con aluminio, sacando una de las pastillas con un "clac" que mostró ante los ojos cafés.

—¿Quieres algo con que tomarlo? — Ryuji negó con la cabeza y separó los labios—. No te ahogues.

Le miró con gesto inconforme, tragando el medicamento que el adversó había dejado sobre su lengua. Okumura sacó, por último, un rollo de vendas y un seguro para éstas, posteriormente devolviendo la caja al sitio de donde la había tomado. Luego, regresó hasta la cama, en cuyo borde se sentó, y reemplazó la mano del moreno por la propia.

—¿Seguro que no te pegaste en la cabeza?

—Sí. Solo fue la espalda.

El menor exhaló sonoramente por la nariz.

—Gracias— confesó, sonriendo de una manera inocente—. Aunque no tenías que atraparme.

—Fue un acto reflejo— Ryuji aseveró, rodando los ojos para restarle importancia y desviando la mirada hacia la dirección contraria de Rin—. Además, de todas formas, ibas a chocar conmigo.

—Hubiera sido mejor chocar contigo a que tú chocaras con el poste.

Un cómodo silencio se posó entre ellos. Okumura sabía que el contrario era una persona dedicada a sus seres queridos, amable y tal, pero era un orgulloso que buscaba cuidar la apariencia de chico duro que tenía. No entendía por qué, aunque le provocaba un poco de risa. Le resultaba curioso que Suguro tuviera esa faceta agresiva, amenazante de golpear a quien sea que se atreviera a ofenderlo, y también esa otra que era dulce, lista para consolar a quien lo necesitara. Quizás es que era muy sentimental.

Rin no era nadie para hablar, de todas formas, pues también era una persona que sentía todo de manera bastante intensa, la única diferencia entre ellos era que el castaño trataba de guiarse más por la razón que por sus emociones, no como él que era un impulsivo y usualmente actuaba antes de pensar.

—¿Te lastimaste? — preguntó el mayor, cruzando su mirada con la azul.

—Gracias a ti, no. Solo me duele un poco el trasero por la caída, pero es todo. ¿Acaso te preocupas? — las pestañas oscuras y brillantes del más bajo se batieron de arriba abajo en forma burlona.

—Si estuvieras dañado mi caída hubiera sido en vano.

—Bueno, es verdad— Rin movió suavemente el brazo, ligeramente adolorido por estar en la misma posición.

—Y sé que no eres frágil.

—¿A pesar de ser un Omega?

—Eso no es importante— Suguro negó con la cabeza —. Ser Omega solo te da la capacidad de gestar. No deberías hacer caso a los estereotipos de los sexos.

—Un poco difícil, pero se hace lo que se puede.

Se encogió de hombros, zanjando el tema; no era que se odiara ni nada, sin embargo, había sido siempre molestado y denigrado por ser un Omega defectuoso, tanto por producir pocas hormonas imperceptibles como por sus características para nada ideales en un Omega, así que no siempre se sentía cómodo con su propio sexo. Quizás le sentaba mejor ser un Beta.

—Estás bien siendo Omega— aseveró Suguro con una voz tranquila y baja—. Así como eres estás bien.

—Mh—Okumura sonrió conmovido, dándole un empujoncito amistoso con el hombro—. Tú también estás bien siendo Alfa. Aunque deberías dejar de ser un amargado.

—No soy amargado.

—Sí, claro.

Notó que la compresa ya no estaba tan fría como antes y ya habían pasado varios minutos, los suficientes para tratar las zonas amoratadas. Se levantó, dejando en otro mueble la compresa ya usada, y se plantó frente al castaño.

—Ponte de pie— dijo, e hizo ademanes con las manos.

Obedeció. El pelinegro se hizo un poco para atrás en cuanto el muchacho se irguió, intimidado por la altura de éste, y tomó el rollo de vendas, colocando el inicio de éste sobre el pecho del otro. Así, comenzó a envolver el torso del otro, caminando alrededor de él y ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre su piel con la venda.

—Listo— los dedos blancos pusieron el segurillo—. Todo terminado. ¿Está muy apretado?

—No. Gracias.

—Sin problema.

Suguro se reacomodó la playera en su cuerpo mientras Okumura estaba jugando con sus pies, mirándolos atentos, esperándolo. Una vez listo, el más bajo dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta con el castaño detrás de él quien, perdido en sus propias cosas, miró la nuca blanca en la que caían traviesos cabellos oscuros revoltosos.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados viendo aquella tersa piel. Estaba aliviado y decepcionado por no marcar esa zona durante su estro. Realmente, eso de ser un chico hormonal no era lo suyo. ¿Por qué el romance no venía con un manual?


	14. Estros ajenos

Era curioso, sin duda, que siempre que Ryuji concluía con su estro, una semana después, empezaba el de Renzo. Así era como, entonces, era el muchacho de cabellos rosados quien estaba resguardado en su habitación mientras soportaba el asfixiante calor y malestar que las hormonas provocaban.

Al menos Shima tenía la decencia de no masturbarse en la habitación estando Suguro y Konekomaru en el sitio, cosa que agradecían con toda sinceridad.

El par subía las escaleras del dormitorio mientras la gente iba y venía atendiendo sus propios asuntos. Charlaban sobre cosas que habían visto en las clases de aquel día y, al llegar al ultimo peldaño, vislumbraron a Rin que se dirigía en la dirección contraria a ellos.

—¿Okumura-kun? — habló el joven de lentes.

—Hey— el aludido sonrió, con una mascarilla en la barbilla de tono azulado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Ryuji preguntó, casi a la defensiva, y sus pupilas parecieron volverse angostas; olfateó minuciosamente—. Apestas a Shima.

—¿Has ido al cuarto?

—Sí, vengo de ahí— confesó, señalando por sobre su hombro con el pulgar—. Hicimos galletas en el club y le mandé un mensaje a Shima para decirle que quería darles algunas. Me dijo que estaba en el cuarto en estro. Pensé que con la mascarilla no podría olerlo y todo estaría bien.

Miwa abrió la boca en un intento de hablar con genuino interés de saber si aquello realmente había funcionado.

—De verdad eres un idiota— musitó el castaño a la par que suspiraba.

—No ha pasado nada— las cejas negras se fruncieron—. Estoy aquí, cuerdo y tranquilo, ¿no es cierto? Entré, hablé con él, dejé las galletas y ya. Sí, huele mucho a sus feromonas, pero no reaccioné a ellas y Shima tampoco reaccionó a las mías. No tienes que actuar así.

El más alto gruñó por lo bajo, muy bajo al punto de que pasó desapercibido por el resto. Los dedos blancos retiraron la mascarilla de las orejas y depositaron ésta en las manos de Suguro con brusquedad antes de, con aire molesto, bajar por las escaleras, pasando al lado de él. ¿A quién le gustaría oler a otro Alfa impregnado en el Omega que le gustaba?

Tampoco tenía que reaccionar de esa forma, pensaba Okumura, retirándose del dormitorio. Con anterioridad, los superiores del muchacho le habían dicho que prepararían galletas soba boro en el club de cocina, por lo que, casi de manera inmediata, optó por conseguir bolsitas traslucidas de plástico para poder guardar ahí las galletitas y poder obsequiar éstas a sus amigos. Había preparado incluso para Shura. Fue a la cafetería, donde estaban Paku, Izumo y Shiemi, entregándoles sus respectivas bolsitas. Luego fue a uno de los dormitorios mientras mandaba velozmente un mensaje a Godain y Shima de manera individual, preguntándoles donde se encontraban para poder ir hacia ellos. Los dos aseveraron que se encontraban en sus propias habitaciones, sin embargo, el pelirosado dijo que, desgraciadamente, estaba en estro.

Luego de ir con Godain y de conseguir la mascarilla, se plantó frente a la puerta del cuarto de los tres muchachos originarios de Kioto y, cauteloso, la abrió ligeramente. Por el espacio que se había formado se escapaban las feromonas de Renzo que eran potentes y anunciaban que un Alfa estaba en estro, buscando atraer Omegas, pero Rin no se vio sugestionado por esto. Para él era como entrar a la sección de perfumes de un centro comercial, sintiendo que el aroma atacaba su pobre nariz la cual, después de un tiempo, se acostumbraba. No, su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando de ninguna forma a las feromonas de su amigo.

Entró a la habitación; Renzo estaba en su litera, sentado y envuelto con las mantas al punto de que solo podía verle el rostro.

—¿Estás muerto? — preguntó el muchacho, cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta la mesita de madera en el centro.

—Ojalá. ¿Tú?

—Yo estoy bien.

Abrió su bolso escolar y extrajo de éste tres bolsitas con galletas. Dejó dos de estos objetos sobre la mesa y el tercero lo lanzó hacia el adverso que, muy torpemente, fue capaz de atraparlo con una mano a la par que vociferaba un agradecimiento.

—Ni siquiera puedo olerte— comentó Shima mientras retiraba la liguilla a la bosa que crujía bajo su toque.

—Yo sí puedo notar tu aroma y eso que traigo la mascarilla, pero no siento nada raro.

—Tu cuerpo es muy curioso— el pelirosado tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, y llevó una galleta a sus labios para morderla—. Estás tranquilo aquí conmigo, como si no estuviera en estro, y hace una semana estabas completamente bajo el efecto de Bon.

—Recordar eso me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Mh, pero, ¿qué pasó luego? ¿Lo hablaron?

—Oh, sí. Quedamos en que es mejor olvidar lo que sucedió.

Las cejas de Renzo se alzaron, sus labios se apretaron y profirió un sonido de disconformidad. Era algo de esperar, sin embargo, hubiera preferido que el desenlace de la charla del par fuera diferente. ¿Como eran incapaces de notar los sentimientos del otro? Según entendía, Miwa era el cegatón.

—No te comas las galletas de Konekomaru y Suguro, ¿de acuerdo?

—No prometo nada.

Rin rodó los ojos, sutilmente divertido, negó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto, despidiéndose, bajo el umbral de la puerta, de su amigo antes de dejarlo en soledad para seguir sufriendo con su estro. Pasaron unos escasos minutos o segundos, Shima no estaba muy seguro, cuando el castaño y el de lentes ingresaron al sitio. El más alto emitía un aire de molestia mientras iba hacia el cesto de basura en el cual desechaba una mascarilla azul que el teñido podía apostar que era la misma que Okumura llevaba con él.

Cruzó miradas con el muchacho más bajito, a la par que masticaba otra galleta, y éste había atinado, únicamente, a encogerse de hombros y suspirar por la actitud de Suguro.

—¿Se toparon con Okumura-kun? — preguntó Shima con voz un poco espesa.

La mochila del perforado hizo un sonido sordo cuando cayó quedamente sobre la mesa de madera y los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los del otro Alfa que, sintiéndose amenazado de manera muy inconsciente, frunció las cejas. Miwa se mostró ansioso por el ambiente tenso que se había posado en el sitio. No deseaba que sus amigos pelearan.

—Estás en estro. ¿Por qué pensaste que era buena idea dejar que Okumura viniera?

—Yo no le dije que viniera. Él lo sugirió. Lo acabas de ver. ¿Parecía estar afectado por mis hormonas? Estate tranquilo, que no le he puesto ni un dedo encima. Ni siquiera he podido olerlo, para empezar. No desquites tus celos conmigo.

—¿De qué celos hablas? — Ryuji inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrándose atrapado.

—De los tuyos, obviamente. Porque claramente estas celoso de que Okumura-kun haya venido cuando estoy así.

El más alto se giró a mirar a Konekomaru que, nervioso, le sonrió de manera inocente, esperando no ser el blanco del enojo del otro.

—Sí— aseveró Shima cuando los ojos cafés del adverso volvían a posarse en él—. Sabemos que te gusta Okumura-kun. No, no le hemos dicho nada. Y, por si tampoco te has dado cuenta, Okumura-kun solo reacciona a ti y tú eres el único que reacciona a él. Insisto, no le he hecho nada. Y no tengo ganas de discutir.

Con eso dicho, el muchacho de cabellos rosas se tumbó en el colchón dándole la espalda al resto y se cubrió por completo con las mantas.

¿Por si tampoco se había dado cuenta? ¿Había otra cosa que estaba pasando por alto? Su mirada cayó hasta las galletas que descansaban junto a una caja de pañuelos de papel, esperando a ser comidas; debían estar deliciosas.

...

Okumura no solo reaccionaba con él y seguro que él no era el único que reaccionaba a Okumura. ¿Cierto?

El muchacho últimamente estaba muy molesto con su cuerpo. Era jodido el hecho de que sus celos eran totalmente irregulares. Hacia dos semanas había tenido que encerrarse en su habitación porque había sido inducido al celo, solo dos semanas y él ya estaba padeciendo los efectos de éste nuevamente. Era horrible, molesto. Le causaba jaqueca. Por Dios, quería ser Beta.

Llegó a la enfermería con la intención de quedarse en una de las camas para dormir un rato, con la excusa de su celo, y la encontró vacía de personas. Otra vez la enfermera no estaba ahí. ¿Era su hora de comer? Tampoco podía enfadarse con ella o algo así, pues era humana como él y tenía que encargarse de sus necesidades básicas como comer o ir al baño. Total, no es que la necesitara en lo absoluto.

Recargó su bolso contra el banquillo de metal que usualmente usaba la enfermera para sentarse frente al escritorio de madera donde reposaba la computadora. Revisó el interior, asegurando que dentro había una botella de agua que podía beber para tomar los supresores. La puerta se deslizó a sus espaldas y pudo captar el aroma de un Alfa que no le resultaba familiar. Se apresuró para sacar la cajita de los bolsillos de su pantalón, porque notaba que el recién llegado estaba entrando en estro a su vez. ¿Por qué tenía mala suerte? A lo mejor no lo reconocería como Omega.

—Qué afortunada coincidencia— decía el desconocido, ganándose la mirada azul—. Venía por un supresor, pero esto me irá mejor.

No, el muchacho se había dado cuenta de su sub-sexo. ¿Por qué la vida lo odiaba tanto? ¿Estaba despidiendo muchas feromonas?

—Confórmate con un maldito supresor— espetó Rin, con su cajita en manos.

La puerta se cerró detrás del otro joven mientras alzaba prepotente las cejas y sonreía de manera socarrona hacia Okumura quien comenzaba a irritarse más de lo que ya estaba. Maldita sea. 


	15. Vomitivo

Su cuerpo producía las suficientes feromonas como para anunciar a las personas alrededor suyo que se trataba de un Omega, pero no para avisar que estaba en celo. Podía considerar que aquello era algo ventajoso para él. Su cuerpo no era "normal".

Tomó uno de los supresores de su cajita, llevándose éste a la boca a la par que abría la botella de agua para tomar un largo sorbo. Se acomodó el bolso en el hombro mientras el agua y la pastilla descendían velozmente por su garganta. Avanzó hasta la entrada, batallando con la taparrosca de la bebida e importándole poco que el Alfa aun estuviera cerca de ésta.

El muchacho era rubio, aunque no sabía si era teñido o no, ligeramente largo y sujeto en una coleta baja y desordenada. Debía medir lo mismo que Yukio, pero tenía una complexión más bien grande como Ryuji.

Lo hizo a un lado de manera desinteresada y con intenciones de retirarse. Logró deslizar un poco la puerta de madera antes de que, súbitamente, el Alfa lo tomó fuertemente del hombro y lo estampó contra la pared adyacente de manera estridente.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? — preguntó, sus ojos eran del color de las avellanas y le miraban de la manera en que un depredador lo haría; con la mano libre le tomó de ambas muñecas que presionó contra el muro por sobre su cabeza—. No puedes irte así nada más, ¿eh?

Okumura se planteó, silenciosamente, qué haría para escapar; los Alfas en estro eran violentos y nada fáciles de controlar. Él era, de cierta forma, un chico problema así que estaba acostumbrado a tener peleas con chicos de su edad o incluso más grandes que se atrevían a molestar a Yukio o a él cuando eran más jóvenes. La mayor parte de las veces que se había enfrentado a golpes salía victorioso, sin embargo, hasta él sabía que tenía las de perder en esa situación.

La fuerza de un Alfa en estro no era poca cosa, todo lo contrario, sobrepasaba con creces a las de los Omegas, sin importar que tan fuera del estereotipo se encontrara.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Podía oler las hormonas que brotaban de los poros ajenos y, bueno, no tenían un mal olor, pero no le atraían en lo absoluto. Estaba comenzando a marearse en realidad, porque se sentía abrumado por el hedor.

Se removió inquieto en su sitio, sin conseguir liberarse de su agresor.

—No te alteres. ¿No es esto lo que los Omegas desean? Un Alfa que los coja— el muchacho dijo, usando la mano izquierda, pasando del hombro ajeno y jalando bruscamente los botones de la camisa.

—¿Quién querría coger contigo? — Rin gruñó, frunciendo las cejas con enfado mientras el adverso se aflojaba su respectiva corbata del uniforme.

—Venga, no digas eso— sus dedos comenzaron a pasarse sin reparo sobre la piel blanquecina que había quedado al descubierto, causando escalofríos desagradables en la espalda del dueño que se pegó más a la pared en un intento de alejarse—. Te joderé tan bien que suplicaras por más. Así que no huyas y deja que haga lo que quiera.

El rubio tocaba aquí y allá, acariciando zonas que no debía, y se inclinó un poco para encajar su rostro contra el cuello del más bajo, inhalando con fuerza el aroma de lavanda y algodón de azúcar que de éste emergían. Su boca se posó contra la piel y succionó con suficiente presión para dejar varias marcas que a Rin le resultaron ligeramente dolorosas más que otra cosa. Movió sus piernas en un intento de patear al adverso, sin embargo, éste había colado una de sus rodillas entre sus muslos, separándolos, haciendo un poco difícil mantener el equilibro al tener las piernas abiertas.

Maldijo entre dientes. Hizo el rostro a la derecha en un intento de evitar que el Alfa le forzara un beso, mas no lo consiguió. Eso era desagradable en demasía.

Rin no se asqueaba con facilidad, no, pero pensar en que la saliva de alguien a quien jamás en su vida había visto estuviera ahora en su boca le hacía sentir un amargo sabor en la garganta que le hacia cosquillear, de mala forma, esa zona. Los dedos que acariciaban sin permiso su cuerpo no es que fueran fríos o rugosos, pero no se sentían como algo que debería excitarle. Cada parte de epidermis que era tocada se sentía sucia, como si estuviera siendo profanada con mierda o algo por el estilo que le provocaba arcadas.

Trató de mover los brazos, sin éxito, y pensó que era buena idea morder a su atacante. Así, separó sus labios y sus caninos notorios se mostraron con intensiones de rasgar la carne ajena, sin embargo, el aroma, un poco sutil, de incienso, que se había colado por la abertura de la puerta, viajó por el aire y subió por su nariz, ocasionando una corriente eléctrica que bajó hasta su ingle. Exhaló con fuerza, pensando en que seguramente los supresores se volverían inútiles en su sistema, y el más alto aprovechó esa baja de guardia de su parte para profundizar, todavía más, el beso.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza al punto de formar arrugas en ellos mientras sentía que el aroma se volvía prominente en el aire. Su celo empezó a empeorar; despedía calor corporal excesivo, sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, sus feromonas se tornaron más pesadas y un temblor le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Respirar estaba siendo un poco difícil, debía admitir, y la humedad no tardó en aparecer. Escuchó como la hebilla era manejada por el Alfa y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo salir de su momentáneo estupor. Abrió los ojos y mordió sin medir su fuerza.

Sangre salió de la lengua del rubio que se quejó y maldijo de dolor, soltándole para llevarse una mano a la boca, de cuyas comisuras descendían hilos rojizos. En su descuido, lo había liberado y fue así como Rin tuvo oportunidad de asestarle un puñetazo en el abdomen, sofocándolo lo suficiente como para hacerlo doblarse en sí mismo, jadeando. Abrió sin cuidado la puerta que hizo ruido y se abalanzó, torpemente, al exterior, sin importarle que su bolso estaba aun en la habitación, en el suelo, junto a su botella de agua que se había vaciado casi por completo.

Miró ambas alas del pasillo, pensando, desorientado, en qué dirección debería correr, mas la idea se esfumó al vislumbrar a Konekomaru y Suguro que estaban a un palmo de él. Llegaron corriendo hasta él desde el lado izquierdo.

Dio unos pasos más, apresurado, viendo solo un instante a su amigo de lentes antes de fijarse, un misero momento, en los orbes del castaño, y procedió a caer por su tambaleo. Sus piernas, rodillas y palmas de las manos golpearon el suelo quedamente. Se encorvó, con el cabello cayéndole sobre la cara de manera molesta, aunque pasaba desapercibido por completo, y devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago.

—¡Okumura-kun! — exclamó el más bajo a la par que se acercaba e hincaba junto a él, colocándole una mano en la espalda.

No podía responder, demasiado concentrado en su garganta que picaba y su vomito que subía hasta ser expulsado por su boca. Hilos de saliva y ácidos gástricos, junto al sudor, caían desde sus labios hasta el suelo mientras sus cuerdas vocales producían un sonido desagradable.

Ryuji, mientras Miwa buscaba un pañuelo entre sus bolsillos, le miró en silencio con extrema minuciosidad, aunque solo le tomó un escaso segundo; tenía la camisa abierta, a la que le faltaban algunos botones y algunos ojales estaban rotos, además de que tenía el cinturón desecho. Escuchó a alguien gruñir y quejarse desde la enfermería, encontrándose al joven rubio que se erguía con algo de dificultad a la par que limpiaba la sangre de sus labios. Su mirada era severa y decidida, amenazando con acercarse al Omega.

Uno no debía ser un genio para entender qué estaba sucediendo, y Suguro era todo menos estúpido. Molesto era una palabra que le quedaba corta. No, estaba furioso en extremo. ¿Cómo osaba tocar a Okumura? ¿Quién carajos se creía? Hizo amago de ir hacia el otro Alfa, claramente con intensiones de propinarle una buena golpiza que su parte instintiva le aseguraba era bien merecida, aunque su parte racional, que estaba siendo más pequeña, le dictaba detenerse ahí para no crear más problemas. No fue eso lo que lo detuvo, sino que fue Rin quien, viendo el movimiento del más alto, logró, de manera muy forzada, colgarse del brazo ajeno.

Tragó, cruzando su mirada azul, cubierta por una capa de lágrimas, con la mirada oscura que parecía refulgir en ira.

—Omega bastardo— aseveró el rubio, bastante irritado mientras se aproximaba de manera dominante.

Ryuji empujó un poco al pelinegro para ponerlo detrás suyo, plantándose entre ambos antes de que, sin previo aviso, Samael apareciera con su estrambótico atuendo. Tomó al rubio del cuello con fuerza, pero sonriendo al grupo de muchachos.

—Qué escandalo se están montando— dijo, antes de señalar a Konekomaru—. Por favor, tráigame un par de inyecciones de Omegas y Alfas.

El muchacho afirmó de manera nerviosa, aun en pánico, levantándose del suelo para entrar bruscamente en la enfermería.

—De verdad— suspiró el adulto de manera dramática, ignorando que Miwa casi caía por culpa del charco de agua que se había formado en la enfermería—. La juventud... ¿Dónde está la enfermera?

—Ahm...— Okumura trató de hablar, pero solo logró negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros, aun aferrado al apéndice de Suguro.

Samael apretó los labios y soltó un sonido de estar pensando, antes de mirar hacia el extremo del pasillo.

—¡No hay nada que ver aquí! Sigan con lo suyo— indicaba a los demás alumnos que, por la hora del almuerzo, salían de los salones y andaban por ahí.

La gente era chismosa sin duda y la escena era bastante interesante, debían admitir.

Konekomaru regresó y le entregó las dos inyecciones al director. Éste tomó el de Alfas, sacando la tapa que cayó al suelo y clavó la aguja en el brazo del rubio que, claramente, bufó con dolor, luego, devolvió el envase al calvo. Hizo el mismo proceso una segunda ocasión, solo que el sujeto inyectado era su medio hermano.

—Joven Suguro y joven Miwa— continuó—. Regresen a sus asuntos.

—Director...

—No. Retírense. Hablaré con el joven Tanaka y el joven Okumura de este asunto. ¿De acuerdo?

Su sonrisa no daba espacio para replicas.

—Sí— afirmó Konekomaru, temiendo que Bon reaccionara mal.

—Excelente.

Mephisto extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro, que lo miró un momento largo, pero éste no la tomó y, por cuenta propia, se soltó, difícilmente, de Suguro, poniéndose de pie de manera temblorosa; aun le costaba respirar.

—Tengan buen día, jóvenes.

Con eso dicho, pasó un brazo por la espalda de Rin, de manera fraternal, y se marchó en dirección hacia su oficina.

Okumura dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro para fijarse en Konekomaru y luego en Ryuji.

Un conserje no tardó en hacer acto de presencia mientras Miwa tapaba nuevamente las inyecciones para desecharlas en el cesto de basura. El más bajo tomó el bolso de Rin cuando lo encontró tirado; tenía el costado izquierdo empapado con agua. Se disculparon con el hombre de overol azul, sintiéndose ligeramente responsables, y se retiraron del sitio hacia la cafetería, pues debían llenar sus estómagos, aunque el de lentes suponía que su amigo no tendría apetito alguno.


	16. Té de menta

Así como supuso Konekomaru, Suguro no ingirió alimento durante el almuerzo y permaneció completamente callado mientras miraba a través de los enormes ventanales de la cafetería. Su mal humor era tal, que resultaba palpable para el resto.

Izumo no indagó al respecto y se centró en sus asuntos, sin embargo, cuando Shiemi preguntó en susurros al calvo qué había sucedido, prestó completa atención. Bien, la chica los consideraba amigos, aunque fueran molestos e idiotas, y como tal se preocupaba por ellos. Miwa explicó velozmente y de manera muy superficial que el mayor de los Okumura había tenido algunos problemas con otro alumno. La rubia iba a preguntar más detalles, hasta que el más bajito sentenció que la situación debía ser relatada por Rin, pues él era nadie para estar hablando de cosas que no sabía a ciencia cierta; no es que tuviera ganas de esparcir rumores por ahí. Capaz y se estaba equivocando.

Yukio se les había unido al poco rato, pero no mostró preocupación o enojo alguno, por lo que dedujeron que aun no se enteraba de las circunstancias. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mephisto? Cambiaron el tema y charlaron de cosas más amenas y banales, pero ni así Ryuji hizo caso, demasiado concentrado en las nubes que se aglomeraban en el cielo cían.

Se sentía, todavía, muy enfadado, aunque ya no lleno de ira. Una impotencia muy incómoda le aquejaba de solo pensar en los acontecimientos. Aquel Alfa de otra clase, quizás hasta de otro grado, había tratado de tomar ventaja, de aprovecharse de Rin con la tonta excusa de su estro.

Recordó las palabras de Renzo; el muchacho le había dicho que solo él era quien reaccionaba al pelinegro y viceversa, pero éste estaba en celo cuando lo encontraron con aquel sujeto. ¿Acaso Shima estaba viendo cosas en donde no las había? Pensar que se había equivocado y que Okumura reaccionaba a los estros de otros o que alguien se viera afectado por el celo de él le resultaba extremadamente irritante. No, no, cuando fue a ver a Shima se encontraba bien. No había reaccionado al estro ni nada por el estilo. ¿Entonces? Le dolía la cabeza y un poco los hombros, sin percatarse de lo tenso que se hallaba.

Rin no parecía asustado cuando se lo toparon, pero tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea de aquel rubio. Debía estar casi tan molesto o incluso más de lo que Ryuji lo estaba. Al menos no había sentido temor, o eso esperaba el castaño, porque realmente nunca había visto al pelinegro asustado por algo y de solo imaginarlo se sentía aun más enfadado. Todavía tenía ganas de golpear a ese timorato que se había atrevido a tocar a Okumura con la intención de saciar sus deseos primarios. La imagen del pelinegro, tirado en el suelo mientras vomitaba y sudaba profusamente con la ropa desarreglada, seguía fresca en su memoria. Era como una muy mala película que se repetía indefinidamente dentro de su cabeza. Y lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que su mandíbula se apretaba al punto de que sus encías dolían al morder.

No era común, para nada común, ver a Rin roto de esa forma. Siempre había tenido una actitud muy animada y burbujeante, tonta, inocente, y a veces demasiado positiva. Y pensar en que se encontraba temblando y devolviendo su estómago por el asco que el abuso ocasionaba hacía que la sangre de Ryuji hirviera.

Su mente durante las clases estaba hecha un lio total. Un parte estaba tratando de concentrarse en los temas, asegurándose de anotar todo y de entender lo necesario. Pero la otra, un poquito más grande, se mostraba extremadamente angustiada por el muchacho de ojos azules. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Mephisto le haría algo? ¿Qué pasaría con el Alfa ese?

Para cuando sus clases terminaron, Miwa indicó que iría a la biblioteca por su trabajo de medio tiempo, así que se despidió de él antes de encaminarse en la dirección contraria. Bon miró la espalda del más bajo alejarse, y meditó su siguiente movimiento. Sacó el celular de uno de sus bolsillos y mandó un rápido mensaje a Shima mientras caminaba en dirección al dormitorio de los Okumura; le estaba avisando a su amigo que demoraría en llegar a la habitación y que Konekomaru tenía trabajo, así que tenía una o dos horas para él mismo, cosa que seguramente le vendría de maravillas, pues seguía en estro.

Él no compartía la idea del teñido de masturbarse para calmar la ansiedad, pero tampoco lo culpaba. Lo juzgaba, sí, pero no le decía nada al respecto.

Se plantó frente a la puerta del dormitorio viejo y alzó la mirada para apreciar las ventanas sucias y descuidadas. Luego, golpeó la madera con los nudillos más fuerte de lo que tenía planeado. ¿Ya estarían en el recinto?

Unos segundos después, la puerta fue abierta y los ojos azules se encontraron con los propios. Rin vestía una sudadera lisa de color negro y un pantalón de chándal del mismo color. No lucía estar bajo los efectos del celo, seguramente por la inyección que Samael le había suministrado.

—Hey— saludó Rin—. No esperaba verte.

—Disculpa si llegué en mal momento.

—Nah. No es nada. ¿Quieres pasar?

El pelinegro se recorrió, dejando espacio suficiente para que el más alto ingresara, cosa que hizo mientras se disculpaba por la intromisión. Okumura cerró la puerta y, posteriormente, se encaminó hacia la cocina seguido de Suguro.

Una tetera con agua yacía sobre una de las hornillas, calentándose, mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a la alacena para rebuscar entre todos los paquetes de comida y especias.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó luego de un rato el más alto, viendo que el muchacho se estiraba para alcanzar una caja de bolsitas de té.

—Mh...

Rin se encogió de hombros, apretando los labios, y revisó una de las puertas superiores por un par de tazas.

—Sí.

—No suenas muy convencido— aseveró mientras el más bajo miraba la tetera que estaba a nada de silbar.

—Bueno— suspiró y sonrió—. Estoy molesto.

—Y tiene sentido que lo estés. ¿Qué pasó luego de que se los llevara el director?

—Pues... Preguntó qué había pasado. Cada uno explicó desde su punto de vista. No me dijo nada, solo me llevó con el médico mientras él seguía hablando con Tanaka—finalmente, el agua comenzó a hervir, por lo que Okumura tomó el objeto de la manija aislante para verter el liquido en las tazas—. Mephisto me dijo, después, que va a hablar con los padres de él sobre su expulsión.

—¿Lo ha expulsado?

—Sí— el más bajo asintió, dejando nuevamente la tetera sobre la hornilla—. Se quejó del papeleo que tendrá que realizar. También espera que los padres no sean unos idiotas como Tanaka y que no pongan excusas para anular la expulsión.

Ryuji no respondió durante unos instantes y miró las manos blancas abrir la caja de cartón de la cual extrajo un par de bolsitas que introdujo en el agua humeante.

—¿Qué te dijo el médico?

—Mh. Nada importante, en realidad. Me revisó y dijo que no tenía nada, más que los chupetones que me dejó en el cuello— dijo, mirando al más alto a la cara a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza al lado contrario y dejaba a la vista la piel enrojecida.

—Pero vomitaste.

—Ahm...— las mejillas de Rin se tornaron rosas suavemente y los ojos descendieron al agua que se teñía por las hojitas de menta—. Pues... Dijo que puede ser porque mi cuerpo presentó un rechazo a ese Alfa. Eso es lo que cree, al menos.

Era como si su cuerpo notara que el Alfa en cuestión no se trataba de Ryuji y, ante la asquerosa idea de ser tomado por alguien más, regresaba todo el contenido disponible en su estómago como una medida de defensa. Era un poco vergonzoso, o lo era para él.

Volvió a guardar silencio, mirando al más bajo con cientos de emociones revolviéndose dentro de su pecho. Se fijó en las marcas ligeramente circulares rojas y un poco purpureas en el cuello ajeno, manchando esa piel tersa de color marfil. Ah, de verdad le causaba un malestar indescriptible. Un enojo inmensurable. Movió un poco la capucha oscura y, de manera inconsciente, tocó con las yemas de los dedos, gentilmente, aquellos puntos rojizos. El gesto causó un escalofrío en el más bajo, pero no había sido igual que el que había experimentado con el Alfa rubio, todo lo contrario, éste había sido casi agradable y placentero.

—No duelen— comentó, empezando a respirar con un poco más de ímpetu—. Se quitarán en una semana, más o menos.

—No se ven muy graves— Ryuji examinó más allá de esa zona—. No te mordió.

—Lo hubiera matado de haber sido así.

—Mh. Entonces, él...

—No— le tendió una taza, recibiendo un agradecimiento bajito y quedo—. Rompió mi camisa y tocó aquí y allá, pero no hizo más. Lo mordí y lo golpeé para quitármelo de encima.

Dio un sorbo a su té que despedía un ligero, muy sutil, aroma a menta. Suguro depositó su respectiva taza en la encimera, de donde se sujetó con una mano, y le dirigió una mirada llena de seriedad.

—Okumura— los ojos azules se alzaron desde su envase hasta los cafés—. Dime la verdad, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? — indagó, separándose la cerámica de los labios para reír sin gracia alguna—. ¿Qué estaba asustado?

Meneó la cabeza, negando y bebiendo un poco más del té antes de dejar la taza junto a la de Ryuji.

—No lo estaba. Estaba muy enojado, eso sí, pero no asustado.

—¿Piensas que voy a creer que estás bien cuando han intentado violarte? —las cejas castañas se alzaron, insistentes—. Quiero la verdad.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, suspirando largamente antes de llevarse la mano al cuello, sobándose la zona que había sido marcada por el rubio.

—Estoy asqueado— Rin apretó los labios, volviendo a mirar al más alto, y luego sonriendo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente—. Cuando volví al dormitorio me di una ducha bastante larga. Es raro... Me aseguré de limpiarme bien y por completo, pero sigo sintiéndome sucio. Huelo a champú y a jabón, solo que por debajo de todo puedo oler un poco de las hormonas de ese Alfa. No me gusta. Tengo muchas nauseas.

—Por eso el té.

—Mhm. Incluso siento que debería darme otro baño, pero sé qué no tiene sentido. Quizás deba restregarme con la ropa de Yukio a ver si se me pega su olor y cubre el de Tanaka. O podría encerrarme en su armario. Cualquiera suena como una buena opción a este punto.

—Okumura.

El muchacho más alto le rodeó con sus brazos antes de que el adverso pudiera decir o hacer algo, y empezó a despedir feromonas. El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces, estupefacto. Sin ser consciente, sus manos fueron a parar a la espalda de Suguro y su barbilla descansó sobre el hombro ajeno, percibiendo el aroma a incienso que parecía estar tapando cualquier otro hedor, ya fuese del té de menta, de sus productos de aseo personal, etc. El cuerpo del castaño era fuerte y cálido, y se sentía bien estar contra éste.

Sin darse cuenta, se restregó contra el perfil de Ryuji que, igual de ensimismado, se frotó a la vez en su piel para dejar impregnado su olor.

—Debí golpearlo más— Rin comentó con voz taciturna.

Era extraño. El olor que brotaba del más alto le hacía calmar su asco, pero a su vez le hacía sentir ansioso e inquieto. Un abrazo no era suficiente para él. No estaba completamente conforme, sin embargo, sabia que era todo lo que podía conseguir. Era totalmente diferente a cuando el rubio le había tocado, sobre todo porque no era siquiera la misma forma de tocarle. No se sentía ni remotamente similar.

—No podías pararte siquiera—Ryuji rio por lo bajo antes de sonar serio—. El estro de ese chico debió afectarte mucho en tu celo.

—Bah. No olía mal, seré honesto, pero, ugh, sus feromonas no me hacían nada. Ha sido tu culpa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ya había tomado mis supresores y estaba tranquilo. Solo empeoré cuando noté tus feromonas. Así que la culpa es tuya.

Suguro dijo nada al respecto, pero pensó que, lo más probable, era qué no tenia nada que ver. Permanecieron así, en un silencio cómodo, durante un largo rato, minutos de hecho. Se percató, entonces, que el aroma proveniente de Rin se volvía más intenso con el pasar de los segundos, cosa que resultaba sumamente rara teniendo en cuenta que se le había suministrado un supresor más fuerte para los Omegas. Debería estar tranquilo y con los poros casi sellados, pero esto no era así.

Okumura estaba comenzando a respirar de manera jadeante y pesada, y podía sentir la piel calentarse contra la propia. Los dedos marfil ciñeron la tela del suéter color crema de Suguro con ímpetu y, para su suerte, el pelinegro se pegó un poco más al cuerpo fortachón.

—Okumura— le llamó, notando que se le estaba dificultando respirar, y le palmeó la espalda muy cerca del cuello, causándole un temblor que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Creo que el supresor está dejando de funcionar— dijo, tragando la saliva que se acumulaba en la boca.

—Me doy cuenta. Carajo, ese supresor se supone es de larga duración. Deberías estar tranquilo hasta mañana.

—Se supone...

Luego de removerse sutilmente, se enderezó y se hizo hacia atrás un par de centímetros, enfrentando su rostro con el del mayor. Ninguno se percató que el adverso miraba a los labios ajenos con anhelo especial. Rin respiraba con pesadez mientras sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más y más rojas. El más alto estaba perdiéndose lentamente en el aroma del otro y esa insistente voz en su cabeza le empujaba con mayor ímpetu a romper la distancia. Cuando los belfos del más grande estaban casi rozando los del pelinegro, este último respiró con fuerza y gritó:

—¡Shura!

La frente morena cayó contra el hombro de Okumura.

—¡Shura! — gritó otra vez el de ojos azules, impaciente y desesperado.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en plantas superiores, luego bajando los escalones y, finalmente, llegando a la cocina. La mujer de cabellos rojizos miró a ambos jóvenes junto a la encimera, abrazados entre sí; Ryuji sostenía al otro muchacho con fuerza como si fuera el único salvavidas en el mar.

—Ayuda, por favor— Rin pidió, cruzando sus ojos brillantes con los de la Omega.

—Joder— bufó ella, acercándose menos angustiada—. ¿Acaso pensaban enrollarse en la cocina? Miren, yo no juzgo, pero utilizo esta cocina para preparar mi comida, ¿saben?

—Shura.

—¿Qué? No quiero preparar un sándwich donde ustedes han...

—Shura, no vamos a hacer nada. Solo ayúdanos a separarnos, por Dios.

—Bien, bien. Ya voy.

Se arregló la coleta de cabello brillante y rodeó al par hasta estar de frente a Ryuji.

—No me vayas a morder o te repruebo— sentenció ella tajantemente mientras tomaba las muñecas de él para alejarlas del pelinegro.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Eso espero.

Apartó los brazos y jaló al pelinegro lejos del dueño de estos quien no parecía muy contento por este hecho.

—Suguro— los ojos del aludido se clavaron en los de la mujer—. Es mejor que regreses a tu dormitorio.

El muchacho entonces miró nuevamente al otro joven que había unido sus dos manos con fuerza, con la vista clavada sobre el suelo, lejos de él.

—Venga— Shura sonrió, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda antes de tomarlo del brazo—. Te acompaño a la salida.

Con eso dicho, la mujer prácticamente empujó y jaló a Ryuji hasta la entrada del edificio, sacándolo abruptamente por la puerta aun con una sonrisa supuestamente amable en su rostro. Le despidió alegremente y, cuando él se disculpó y se marchó, suspiró aliviada y regresó sobre sus pasos tras cerrar la puerta.

—¡¿Por qué estás llorando?!— preguntó, espantada cuando al cruzar el umbral de la cocina vio a Rin con lágrimas cayendo de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—¡No estoy llorando! — chilló, pasándose la manga de la sudadera por la nariz, limpiando la mucosidad.

Kirigakure se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada de que, claramente, no creía lo que le decía. Rin se talló la cara con las palmas de las manos en un intento de alejar las gotitas de agua que emergían de sus claros ojos.

—Si tanto querías coger con Suguro me hubieras dicho y me iba. O no me hubieras llamado, para empezar—la mayor dijo, suspirando y rodando los ojos con decepción, sin inmutarse ante la mirada amenazante que el otro le mandaba—. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Aunque sigo insistiendo que no lo hagan en la cocina, de preferencia.

—Si te he llamado es porque no he querido hacer nada.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a la encimera en donde se sentaba, junto al pelinegro, y tomaba la taza que anteriormente le había entregado a Ryuji; le dio un sorbo largo—. Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? Y estás llorando porque lo corrí. Entonces, ¿por qué no? Oh, quizás no debería, pero... Tengo condones si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Shura— la mujer carcajeó ante el rostro rojo del pelinegro que le miraba avergonzado y enojado, aun con lágrimitas en los ojos.

—Ah, ¿tienes miedo porque es tu primera vez?

—¡Shura! — Okumura le asestó un golpe en el brazo para luego sujetar con ambas manos su propia taza—. No he querido hacer nada porque Suguro solo está siendo afectado por mi celo. ¿No es lo normal? Los Alfas reaccionan a las hormonas Omegas. No sería como... ¿Hacer trampa?

—Quien te viera. No sabía que eras un romántico, Rin— las orejas del mencionado se tornaron rojas—. Así que... ¿Preferirías hacerlo con él consciente?

—Qué pueda elegir si es lo que quiere o no. Sí.

—No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? —Shura mantuvo contacto visual con el menor mientras bebía del té.

—¿De qué?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida por la ignorancia del otro, y terminó con el liquido que, para ese punto, ya estaba tibio. Dejó la vajilla en el fregadero y bajó de la encimera de un salto.

—Dios mío— le palmeó el hombro—. Como dos gotas de agua. Dos tontas gotas de agua.

No dijo nada más. El menor no fue capaz de entender y simplemente supuso que Kirigakure estaba loca. Era mejor dejarlo así. Quería a la pelirroja, por supuesto, era casi como una hermana mayor, pero a veces era rara y no la comprendía en lo absoluto, por lo que en esos momentos sentía un poco de miedo. ¿Debería preocuparse? No, no creía. Exhaló con fuerza y bebió un poco más de su té mientras trataba de calmarse nuevamente; las feromonas de Ryuji habían hecho de las suyas una vez más. Bueno, al menos ya no podía oler al supuesto Tanaka en su piel y eso era un alivio, sinceramente, aunque le impacientaba percibir a Ryuji. Tendría que encerrarse otros tres días en su habitación. 


	17. Complices contra la incredulidad

El muchacho llegó a su cuarto con la mente aun en las nubes. Abrió la puerta e ingresó, anunciando su llegada al joven de cabellos rosados que estaba hecho una bolita en su litera. Shima se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a Bon que, lentamente, caminaba por el recinto, tras cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, y dejaba su bolso escolar sobre la mesita baja. Luego, se sentó al borde de su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el cómodo colchón.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? — preguntó Shima desde su sitio.

—Estoy cansado.

—Mh. ¿Sucedió algo en la escuela? No me digas que dejaron mucho trabajo y que vieron muchos temas.

—No. Lo normal.

—¿Entonces?

Ryuji miró la parte inferior de la litera superior como si tuviera todas las respuestas de la vida y procedió a relatar lo que había acontecido ese día. Shima, para el final, se incorporó, recargándose en sus brazos para mirar al castaño al otro lado del cuarto.

—¿Okumura-kun realmente está bien?

—Eso fue lo que dijo— Bon suspiró pesadamente y se talló la cara con ambas manos—. No creo que solo reaccione a mis feromonas.

Los ojos del teñido le obsequiaron una mirada molesta y de completa incredulidad ante la ingenuidad del muchacho, y lanzó una almohada con fuerza hacia él. Ryuji obviamente se quejó cuando el bulto golpeó su estómago, y se enderezó con rostro enojado.

—¿Eso por qué ha sido? — inquirió, gruñendo.

—Porque eres muy denso, Bon. Santo cielo. ¿Cómo dices que Okumura-kun no reacciona únicamente a ti?

—Cuando lo encontramos...

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Su celo estaba intensificándose cuando lo hallaron, pero él te lo explicó, ¿no es cierto? Dijo que los supresores dejaron de surtir efecto cuando olió tus feromonas. ¿De verdad tengo que explicarte con manzanas y peras? — el muchacho alzó una de sus cejas, interesado—. Okumura-kun tomó sus supresores. Aunque ese Alfa estaba en estro, seguramente no reaccionó a él. Pero, ¡oh, vaya! Cuando percibió tus hormonas su celo empeoró y la medicina falló. ¿Sí ves lo que yo? Estaba en un cuarto, solo, con un Alfa en estro, y solo se vio afectado cuando notó que tú estabas cerca. Si Okumura-kun fuera realmente doblegado por las feromonas de ese chico, ni siquiera hubiera podido quitárselo de encima y ahora estaríamos teniendo una conversación completamente diferente.

Suguro hizo amago de hablar, pero el otro joven lo hizo callar prontamente con un gesto de su mano, como si pidiera más tiempo para su dialogo.

—Fuiste a ver cómo estaba. El director le inyectó un supresor más fuerte, ¿no? Así que estaba tranquilo, pero, después, cuando empezaste a expulsar feromonas para calmarlo, las drogas dejaron de funcionar y Okumura-kun entró en celo de nuevo. Por favor dime que ya puedes ver lo que te digo. Podré ser un idiota, pero no al punto de no ver esto.

—Bien, sí, ya entiendo— espetó Ryuji, sentándose y acomodando la almohada sobre su regazo—. Tienes pruebas, supongo, pero por qué razón es todo esto.

Renzo, desesperado y frustrado, se sujetó a las barras de su litera y gruñó como si quisiera estrangular a su amigo.

—Porque le gustas, Bon.

Las cejas del aludido se fruncieron, mostrando la confusión que sentía. Creía que su amigo estaba, quizás, delirando por el estro, aunque ya para ese punto resultaría raro dado que era el último día por lo que los efectos debían estar disminuyendo. ¿Cómo podía afirmar aquello?

—No me mires como si fuera un lunático. Es en serio, Bon.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices?

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! He dicho que Okumura-kun gusta de ti y es por eso que reacciona solo a tus feromonas y a tus feromonas únicamente.

No comprendía en lo absoluto. ¿Qué le estaba contando?

Fue entonces que Konekomaru ingresó en el recinto, notando el ambiente entre sus dos amigos y fijándose en cada uno de ellos mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta. Su boca se abrió con intensiones de preguntar si pasaba algo, pero Ryuji se giró hacia él, profiriendo:

—Creo que debemos llevar a Shima al médico.

—¿Eh?

—¡Bon! — chilló el teñido, jalándose el cabello antes de mirar al recién llegado y apuntar al más alto—. Piensa que estoy loco.

—Insinúa que le gusto a Okumura.

—¡Shima! —Miwa se mostró asombrado y enojado con el mencionado—. ¿Le dijiste?

Ante esto, el mayor de todos abrió los brazos y miró consecutivamente a sus amigos como si buscara una explicación a toda esa demencial situación. Realmente no esperaba esa reacción del calvo.

—¡Ya no soporto la tensión entre ellos, Koneko! — Renzo se estiró la cara con ambas manos.

—Shima, te dije que no debías meterte.

—¡Pero me desesperan! ¿Por qué ninguno se da cuenta? Lo esperaría de Okumura-kun, es un bobo, pero de Bon. ¡Bon!

Konekomaru suspiró decepcionado ante las decisiones de su amigo, aunque sí, era un poco desesperante que ni siquiera el castaño fuera capaz de notar los sentimientos que ambos compartían.

—¿Tú también? — preguntó Ryuji, consiguiendo que el bajito le mirara.

—Disculpa, Bon, pero...— exhaló con fuerza—. Shima tiene razón. Okumura-kun gusta de ti. Desde hace un tiempo nos dimos cuenta, aunque habíamos acordado no intervenir.

—Es muy estresante verlos a ustedes yendo en círculos, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Okumura-san y Shiemi-chan.

Frunció aún más las cejas y negó con la cabeza, aun sin comprender lo que sus amigos hablaban, como si lo estuvieran haciendo en un idioma distinto y que no conocía.

—Están montándose películas— sentenció, levantándose de su sitio para dirigirse a la entrada.

Nadie agregó nada más a la conversación. Renzo se dejó caer contra el colchón, boca abajo, completamente frustrado mientras Bon se retiraba de la habitación en dirección hacia el baño. Miwa le observó y rodó lo ojos; esperaba que esto no empeorara la situación.

...

Konekomaru había olvidado devolver el bolso escolar de Rin, por lo que, al día siguiente, llevó consigo los objetos ajenos para entregárselos al menor de los gemelos. Se toparon con él durante el almuerzo, en la cafetería donde ya se encontraban alrededor de una mesa, llenando sus estómagos.

—Okumura-san— dijo el bajito, extendiéndole el bolso—. Ayer recogí las cosas de Okumura-kun.

—Ah, muchas gracias.

—Estaba mojada, así que algunos de los cuadernos se doblaron o las notas se corrieron, aunque intenté secarlos.

—Está bien. De verdad, gracias. Y lamento que hayan tenido que encargarse de eso.

Miwa negó con una sonrisa compasiva, notando la ligera preocupación y enojo del joven con lentes más alto.

—¿Rin está bien? — preguntó Shiemi con mirada angustiada.

—Sí— Yukio suspiró, acomodando sus palillos entre los dedos; Shura había tratado de preparar su bento, resultando en solo una caja con sobras de arroz y trozos de carne—. Ahora está en celo, otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Un Alfa de tercero intentó abusar de Rin. Él no parece estar asustado ni nada, solo enojado. El médico ya lo ha revisado y todo, dice que no tiene nada. Mephisto espera que no tenga algún problema y Shura piensa que no estaría mal mandarlo con un terapeuta o algo así, pero supongo que es algo que mi hermano tendrá que decidir después. Al menos Mephisto lo ha expulsado.

—Eso da un poco de alivio— confesó la rubia, con una mano en el pecho como si fuera útil para calmarse.

—El director puede ser responsable cuando se necesita— Izumo comentó.

—Realmente no esperaba algo así de él— musitó el teñido, con la boca llena de un emparedado—. No tiene esa pinta de adulto cuidadoso.

—Es confiable cuando se lo propone— Yukio comentó mientras sentía su celular vibrar dentro de uno de los bolsillos—. Prefiero... Perdón.

El muchacho se levantó de su asiento a la par que miraba la pantalla de su aparato. Contestó, llevándose el móvil a la oreja para comenzar a hablar con otra persona al lado de la línea telefónica, apartándose de la mesa.

—Hm...— Shima profirió, antes de sorber su jugo de cajita al punto de que ésta se encogió—. Pobre Okumura-kun, la verdad.

—Yo estaría llorando en una esquina, sinceramente— confesó Miwa, con un leve sonrojo.

—Al menos tiene tres días para él solo. Lo necesita.

Las clases transcurrieron sin contratiempo alguno. Durante la última clase con el tutor de su aula, recibieron la noticia de que, en la próxima semana, antes de comenzar con el final del semestre y los exámenes finales, tendrían un viaje escolar a un agradable onsen, lo que vendría de maravilla puesto que el clima se comenzaba a tornar frío con el paso de los días y un tiempo en las aguas termales, cálidas y acogedoras, sonaba como una idea espectacular.

Al salir finalmente de su jornada escolar, Shima no demoró mucho en extraer su celular para llamar al mayor de los gemelos que, luego de unos tonos de espera eternos, contestó. El teñido se apresuró a colocar el aparato en altavoz mientras Miwa y Suguro se aglomeraban alrededor.

—Okumura-kun, espero no estar llamando en un momento inapropiado.

—No sé por quien me tomas, Shima. Si lo que te preocupa es que me la estuviera jalando, la respuesta es no. Estaba viendo una serie.

—Ah, estupendo. ¿Cómo estás? Ya me contaron lo que pasó.

—Estoy bien, lamento si te preocupé. Aunque no dejo de pensar que debí pegarle lo suficiente para dejarlo estéril— Renzo tembló de solo imaginarse la situación.

—Okumura-kun— habló Konekomaru—. Le di tus cosas a tu hermano. Algunas se mojaron...

—Mah... ¿De verdad? — suspiró—. ¿Mis notas siguen legibles?

—Un poco. Si quieres tomarlas de nuevo puedo pasártelas.

—Muchas gracias, pero espero no tener que hacerlo.

—Eres un holgazán— Suguro comentó.

—Y me enorgullece serlo. ¿Pasó algo importante mientras no estaba?

—¡Ah! Tenemos viaje escolar en unos días.

—Woah, genial. ¿Adónde iremos?

—A un onsen.

—Oh, ya quiero ir. Me agradan los onsen.

—¿Crees que estés bien como para ir? — el calvo sonaba preocupado.

—¿Mh? ¡Seguro! No te angusties, Koneko, no pasará algo como lo de ayer otra vez. Además, estaré con ustedes, Yukio, etcétera.

—Lo más probable es que nos separen por sexos y sub-sexos— Ryuji dijo, buscando calmar a su amigo y a él—. E irán profesores con nosotros.

—Mhm. Seguramente Shura irá. Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso. Todo saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Yey! Solo tendré que mantener buenas calificaciones hasta entonces para que Yukio no se enfade.

—Suena difícil.

—No me eches la mala sal, Suguro. Voy a mantener las calificaciones e iremos juntos todos a ese viaje escolar. Será divertido.

—Espero que Shima no haga nada estúpido en el viaje, nada más.

—Me ofendes. ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

—Tratar de escabullirte a las habitaciones de las chicas.

—Claro que no— los ojos castaños le miraron con insistencia—. Bueno sí, pero soy muy bueno escabulléndome, seguro ni se enteran.

—No tienes remedio— la risa de Okumura se escuchó, seguido de un gruñido estomacal —. Ah, tengo hambre. ¿Hablamos después?

—Bien, cuídate, Okumura-kun.

—Hasta luego.

—Bye.

La llamada finalizó y Shima procedió a guardar el aparato de donde lo había agarrado. Así, los tres se encaminaron por los pasillos hacia el exterior de la academia para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

—Realmente espero que no pase nada malo durante el viaje. Okumura-kun parece muy emocionado al respecto.

Shima y Miwa intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de fijar la vista en el castaño que, confundido, arrugó el ceño. ****


	18. Crush

Kuro estaba acostado sobre el pecho de su dueño que permanecía completamente dormido. Era una bolita negra suave, con ojos enormes que miraban atento el rostro de Okumura y una cola que se meneaba elegantemente por el aire. Maulló con fuerza y una de sus patitas suaves tocó la punta de la nariz de Rin varias veces hasta conseguir despertarlo.

Los orbes azules, entrecerrados, miraron la litera superior de manera borrosa mientras la mano derecha tanteaba el colchón, entre las sabanas. Kuro volvió a maullar, insistente, cuando los dedos tocaron el celular. Alzó el aparato hasta sus ojos y observó la hora en la pantalla, ocasionando que cualquier signo de sueño se esfumara de su cuerpo.

—¡Yukio!— gritó, sentándose de golpe en la cama y logrando que el felino bajase de encima suyo con un salto hacia el suelo—. ¡Yukio! ¡Levántate! Vamos tarde.

El más joven despertó a medias, mirando la pared adyacente a su cama antes de darse la vuelta, escuchando el ruido ocasionado por su hermano, y parpadeó varias veces. Rin estaba vistiéndose a tropezones y velozmente, por lo que comprendió, casi de inmediato, que la alarma no había sonado y, si no se apuraban, demorarían en llegar a sus clases. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó los lentes antes de dirigirse a su armario y vestirse en un dos por tres, procediendo a peinarse el cabello castaño.

Rin se colocó descuidadamente su calzado y corrió fuera de la habitación hacia el baño, seguido unos instantes después por su hermano menor. Luego de encargarse de sus necesidades y de su aseo personal, tomaron sus pertenencias de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. El mayor se dirigió hacia la cocina, sacando las cajas de bento de la alacena antes de llenarlas de algunas sobras de comida del refrigerador. Mientras se dirigían a la salida del dormitorio, lanzó a las manos de su gemelo el bento que, sin dudar, lo atrapó para guardarlo en su bolso escolar.

Salieron disparados del edificio, en dirección hacia la academia; las escaleras de la escuela eran tantas, pero resultaron nada ante la decisión del par.

...

No logró llegar a tiempo a la primera clase, a pesar de todo y porque se había detenido al haber dejado caer, tontamente, su bolso escolar por las escaleras principales, por lo que el profesor no lo dejó entrar. Ya fuera buena o mala suerte, dependiendo de como se le viese, Godain tampoco tuvo la posibilidad de entrar. Fue así como ambos se quedaron fuera del salón, sentados en unas de las escaleras que daba al segundo piso de la escuela mientras jugaban online con sus celulares.

Godain estaba con la espalda pegada en la pared y las piernas extendidas sobre todo el segundo peldaño de la escalera. Rin, en cambio, yacía sentado en el peldaño superior al de su amigo, sentado de frente al pasillo y con sus pues posicionados entre las piernas del adverso. Ambos se hallaban completamente concentrados en el juego RPG del celular en donde hacían dúo al punto de que no notaron en que momento el tiempo había avanzado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó una voz que, rápidamente, Okumura reconoció como la de Shima.

—No nos dejaron entrar— contestó el de ojos azules sin mirarle—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Estábamos en el salón de audiovisuales— escuchó a Miwa decir.

El pelinegro asintió, comprendiendo, pero sin despegar la vista del aparato entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué clase les toca? — indagó Godain, mirando al trío un instante antes de seguir con el juego.

—Biología.

—Mh, escuché que iban a cambiar al profesor.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Rin, luego dándole un suave golpe con el pie a su amigo—. Pásame pociones.

—Voy.

—¿No es un poco apresurado? — Miwa decía—. Pronto acabaremos el año.

—Bueno. ¿Qué no la maestra que teníamos estaba embarazada? Debieron darle descanso por maternidad.

—Mh, puede ser. Entonces estará como maestro suplente.

—Espero no deje mucho trabajo— Shima comentó, y revolvió el cabello oscuro del ojiazul—. ¿Tú no sabes quién es?

—Ni idea. Me acabo de enterar. ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima clase?

—Como dos minutos.

—Vamos a ver quién es el nuevo profe—sugirió el gemelo, aun clavado en su videojuego, deslizándose del peldaño hasta caer sentado sobre las piernas de Godain que se quejó por el peso.

—Okumura, quítate.

—Sh... Presta atención, ya casi acabamos la partida.

—Bien— el muchacho suspiró, derrotado y divertido.

Los dedos de ambos continuaron moviéndose sobre la pantalla mientras batallaban con el equipo contrario. Tras unos instantes más, culminaron con su juego, consiguiendo la victoria. Así, maniobrando con la mano derecha su móvil y con la izquierda tomando la de su amigo pelinegro, se levantó de su sitio; guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y ayudó al otro muchacho a ponerse en pie. Se acomodaron los bolsos sobre los hombros y, junto al trío de Kioto, se dirigieron al salón a través del pasillo a la par que hablaban de banalidades sin mayor importancia.

Al llegar al aula, notaron que había un hombre sentado sobre el escritorio frente a los pupitres. El adulto, o quien suponían era un adulto, se encontraba leyendo un libro que se veía bastante viejo y usado. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí con duda, preguntándose quien era aquel sujeto que lucía desaliñado.

Dedujeron que el hombre alzó la mirada del libro y se fijó en ellos, pues tenía el cabello oscuro revuelto sobre la mayor parte de su cara. Cuando alguno iba a hablar o a hacer algo, una voz detrás del grupo de chicos se hizo notar.

—Veo que ya conocieron al nuevo profesor.

Shima se asustó sobremanera ante la aparición inesperada de Mephisto, agarrándose del brazo de Rin que simplemente había dado un sutil brinco antes de girarse a mirar al mayor. Miwa había atinado a acomodarse los lentes mientras que Godain se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

—No reaccionen así— dijo Samael, pasando entre ellos hasta acercarse al desconocido—. Me ofenden. Como si fuera tan feo para la vista.

—Cualquiera se espantaría si aparecieras de la nada— sentenció Okumura.

—Como iba diciendo— lo ignoró por completo, colocándole una mano al hombre que parecía más bien un vagabundo—. Él es el nuevo profesor de biología, al menos hasta que nuestra maestra vuelva de su descanso, Lewin Light.

—También me conocen como Lightning— dijo y se bajó del escritorio, dejando de lado el libro y sonriendo de una manera extraña.

—¿Lightning? — Bon musitó con asombro.

—¿Te suena?

—Es un catedrático muy famoso— Miwa le respondió a Rin—. Tiene muchos documentos de investigación sobre diversos temas que han cambiado la perspectiva de la biología. A Bon le gustan mucho.

—Ah, ¿de verdad?

—Su trabajo es impresionante— logró decir el castaño.

—Muchas gracias.

—No es por ser ofensivo— Shima intervino—, pero, ¿por qué está aquí?

—Nunca rechazo una buena oportunidad de descubrir más cosas. Los misterios de la vida— el hombre con gorro y barba señaló a Okumura que, intrigado, alzó ambas cejas—. Mephisto me ha comentado que eres un Omega que no produce hormonas. Eso es totalmente extraño. Es la primera vez que escucho algo así.

El muchacho parpadeó, un poco confundido, antes de clavar sus orbes zafiros en su medio hermano que únicamente sonrió ampliamente como si no hubiera hecho nada.

—No es que no produzca feromonas— respondió, haciendo una mueca de enfado—. Produzco muy pocas.

—Tan pocas como para pasar por Beta la mayor parte de tu vida. Seguramente los Alfas ni siquiera te notan— Lightning se pasó la mano por la barbilla de donde emergían vellos faciales—. ¿Cómo se siente ser un Omega que no cumple su trabajo de atraer Alfas?

Okumura abrió la boca para contestar, la pregunta no le ofendía tanto en realidad, pero había sido soltada con extrema naturalidad. Debía admitir que era, ligeramente, una ventaja, pues, a diferencia de otros Omegas, él no había sufrido de acoso sexual por parte de los Alfas.

—Creo que es una pregunta fuera de lugar— habló el castaño con seriedad.

—¿Lo es? No quise ser grosero— dijo, acomodando su gorro—. Es solo una pregunta. Biológicamente hablando, la función de los Omegas es permitir la reproducción de la especie humana, ayudando a los Alfas con su baja taza de concepción. Su cuerpo está diseñado para atraer a los Alfas con mejores aptitudes para perfeccionar la descendencia. Desde la perspectiva de un biólogo, él, como Omega, no está cumpliendo con su función. Me intriga saber qué opina él al respecto, o como se siente con ello.

—No es como que no atraiga a nadie— el teñido comentó, llamando la atención—. Bon siempre es afectado por Okumura-kun.

—¿De verdad? — los ojos detrás de los cabellos oscuros pasaron de Shima hacia el más alto.

—Sí. Es el único que puede olerlo fuera de su celo y el único que sucumbe cuando lo está.

—¿Tú eres un Alfa? — Lewin miró a Renzo que asintió—. ¿Puedes olerlo?

—Muy suavemente cuando está en celo. De ahí en más, no.

—Mh. Es más interesante tu caso entonces, Okumura. Me gustaría poder realizar algunas pruebas con un espécimen así.

—No es como que Okumura sea una rata de laboratorio.

El aludido miró al joven con perforaciones que había dicho eso a su nuevo profesor. Quizás no era la gran cosa, o quizás lo imaginaba, pero el pelinegro sentía como si el otro lo estuviera defendiendo, protegiendo, y hacía que su corazón se calentara y se saltara un latido. Cuando sonó la campana de inicio de la siguiente clase, la conversación se vio interrumpida y el aula prontamente se llenó de estudiantes.

—Debemos irnos— comentó Godain cuando su mirada oscura se encontró con la de Rin—. O tampoco llegaremos a clase de Matemáticas.

—Ugh, me voy a dormir— el muchacho hizo caso omiso y le tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarlo con él—. De todos modos, no entiendo.

—Venga, Okumura. Nos vemos luego.

—Bye.

Finalmente, vieron al Omega despedirse de sus amigos con un movimiento de su mano antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Ryuji, luego, se giró a mirar al profesor con severidad, pensando que, aunque era un hombre inteligente y capaz, con habilidades excepcionales, era raro y malo socializando.

...

—El profesor Lightning es raro— pensó el muchacho de ojos azules en voz alta.

—Es...— Konekomaru frunció la cara mientras pensaba en una palabra más agradable para describirlo—, diferente. Sí.

Shima no comentó nada, pues sus mejillas estaban repletas de soba que había conseguido en la cafetería.

—Me ha estado hostigando todos estos días para que lo deje experimentar conmigo.

—¿Hasta te sigue al baño? — logró articular el teñido, de manera extraña.

—No, pero no me sorprendería que lo hiciera.

—Tiene mucha curiosidad sobre ti, Okumura-kun— Miwa limpió sus labios con una servilleta antes de continuar—. Al menos no daña a nadie, supongo. Y cumple un buen trabajo como profesor.

—Mh. Es raro, pero sabe mucho. Aunque a veces no entiendo lo que dice.

Okumura se llevó los brazos hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza, estirando su abdomen mientras miraba los ventanales del sitio; la noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia, dejando solo una línea muy fina de color anaranjado conforme el Sol descendía detrás del horizonte.

—Hey— la voz de Suguro le hizo alzar la mirada y, por la sorpresa, amenazó con caerse, junto a la silla, en el frío suelo, mas éste le sujeto desde el respaldar—. Okumura, joder, ten cuidado. Te puedes desnucar, ¿sabes?

—Bon— Shima estaba tan impresionado como el pelinegro—. ¿Qué te has hecho?

Rin se acomodó sobre su asiento, inclinándose sobre la mesa mientras el muchacho más alto se sentaba en la silla junto a él, dejando el bolso a sus pies. Miró con detenimiento a Ryuji que se había desaparecido hacia unas horas atrás; había regresado con el cabello corto, sin aquella franja rubia en el medio, e incluso estaba un poco rapado en la zona del cuello y poco más arriba.

—Mi estilo anterior dejó de agradarme— dijo sobándose la nuca, sintiéndose extraño por la nueva apariencia.

—Woah— vociferó Okumura y el más alto notó luces de emoción titilando en sus pupilas—. Te ves muy cool.

—Sí, te sienta bien— Miwa reafirmó.

—Quizás debería raparme— Shima miró al muchacho de ojos azules como si fuera un idiota o un loco.

—Eso no te hará más genial.

—Mh... Tal vez tengas razón.

—No exageres, Okumura.

—No, no— el aludido negó en respuesta a Ryuji—. Me gustaba tu cabello antes, pero ahora también se te ve muy bien.

El más alto aclaró su garganta con más ímpetu de lo planeado y agradeció a los demás por sus halagos; a ver si podía acostumbrarse a su nuevo corte de cabello. Al menos sería más fácil secarlo. Lo que entonces le fastidiaba un poco eran los cabellos recortados que se habían quedado incrustados en su ropa y que le provocaban comezón.

—¿De qué hablaban? — indagó, cambiando el tema al sentirse abrumado por la atención.

—Okumura-kun se queja del profesor Lightning— Renzo contestó, con un fideo a medio camino entre sus labios.

—¿Puedo decir que me acosa? —el teñido asintió—. Sí, digamos que me acosa. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

—¿Sigue preguntándote cosas intrusivas?

—Sí. Hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera sé cómo contestar.

—¿Cómo?

—Uhm... Me preguntó cuantas veces me masturbo durante el celo— Shima hizo una cara de total desagrado y Miwa enrojeció un poco—. No es como que las cuente. Y aun si lo hiciera no le voy a responder. ¡Ah! Y me preguntó que zona usaba para hacerlo, si...

—Bien, ya entendimos, Okumura-kun— el mencionado calló y asintió ante la voz de Miwa—. Qué incómodo.

—Lo es.

—No es porque le intereses— Suguro dijo—. Más bien, le interesa tu condición.

—Lo entiendo, creo, pero, aun así. No entiendo como admiras a un hombre tan extraño, Suguro.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cuello, apenado, luego rascándose el hombro y finalmente dejando su apéndice sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos cafés en éste.

—Supongo que eso es un crush.

Los palillos que estaba usando Shima cayeron sonoramente contra su plato y fideos emergían desde su boca hasta el interior del envase; se había detenido de comer por la sorpresa, mirando con asombro al más alto. Miwa, en cambio, había aprovechado para beber un poco de su calpis, ahogándose en el acto y procediendo a toser mientras se giraba a una dirección opuesta a sus acompañantes para no lanzar sus gérmenes hacia ellos. Rin le observó en silencio, un poco estupefacto y confundido, escuchando a Konekomaru casi devolver sus pulmones y solo volviendo en sí para ayudarlo, golpeándole la espalda.

¿Un qué?


	19. Acciones sorpresivas y amenas

Renzo quería ahorcar a su amigo por su estupidez. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir tal cosa frente a Rin? Mientras él volvía a masticar los fideos, veía al muchacho pelinegro golpeando la espalda de Miwa que, luego de un rato, logró respirar con normalidad, aunque lágrimitas de esfuerzo se acumulaban en sus pestañas.

—¿Ya estás bien? — preguntó Okumura, abanicándole con la mano libre.

Konekomaru atinó a asentir a la par que se alzaba los lentes y limpiaba sus parpados con los dedos.

—Ya veo— logró decir el calvo, aclarándose la garganta.

Ryuji deslizó una servilleta sobre la mesa hasta su amigo que, con un agradecimiento bajito, tomó el trozo de papel para limpiarse los labios. Ninguno habló durante un largo rato. El celular del Omega vibró y soltó el sonido de una campana de manera repentina, anunciando un nuevo mensaje; leyó velozmente la misiva y, agradeciendo a un ente superior, organizó sus cosas con intensiones de marcharse.

—Tengo que irme— sentenció, alzándose de la silla y sonriendo tenuemente a sus amigos—. Nos vemos luego.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se retiró velozmente del sitio. Shima miró al muchacho castaño, que se había volteado a ver por donde se marchaba el pelinegro, y, sin dudar, le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, ganándose un quejido y una mirada fulminante de éste mientras pronto se llevaba una mano a la zona dañada.

—¡Oye!

Shima hizo caso omiso al otro muchacho, dirigiendo sus ojos a un punto lejano de la cafetería, y prosiguió con sus alimentos, pensando que se lo merecía, porque había podido notar, en los ojos azules, como se rompía, pedazo a pedazo, el corazoncito de Okumura. El pelinegro era un idiota y había muchas cosas básicas de la socialización que desconocía, pero no lo era al punto de no saber qué era un crush.

Por supuesto, Rin no se tomó aquella conversación de buena manera. El muchacho miraba su maleta sin hacer mientras oía a su hermano rebuscar entre las cosas de su armario. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche y estaban preparándose para el viaje del día siguiente que comenzaría a temprana hora de la mañana.

Kuro maulló, trepándose en la cama, restregándose contra la mano del pelinegro que permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos y, luego, se introdujo en la maleta vacía, empezando a ronronear. Su cabecita negra y orejas suaves era lo único que podían vislumbrarse entre el zipper del bolso. El felino volvió a maullar, alzando sus ojos brillantes y redondos hacia su dueño que, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, le sonrió débilmente a la par que comenzaba a acariciar su pelaje.

Mientras el animal ronroneaba por los cariños proporcionados, Rin soltó un largo y pesado suspiro que llamó la atención de su gemelo.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Yukio.

—Sí— Rin asintió, levantándose de la cama para ir al armario—. Solo cansado.

Le restó importancia a la par que tomaba ropa limpia de los cajones y se devolvía sobre sus pasos. Sacó con una mano a Kuro, dejándolo sobre la almohada a pesar de que a Yukio no le gustaba mucho que hiciera eso, y guardó de manera desordenada sus pertenencias dentro de la maleta; pensaba, desanimado, en lo que el muchacho de perforaciones había dicho anteriormente.

¿Bon tenía un crush con Lightning?

Pero es que habían más de 10 años de diferencia entre ellos. Quisiera decir que estaba bien, pero no podía mentirse así en realidad.

Aunque el hombre fuese un raro y tuviera una apariencia de vagabundo, debía confesar que era inteligente y extrañamente maduro. Él no podía compararse en lo absoluto con Lewin. Sabía que no era una buena forma de verlo así, pero simplemente sabía que no podía competir con aquel hombre. Rin era consciente de su incapacidad para tener buenas notas, de su propia idiotez con las materias y todo lo que tuviera que ver con algún tipo de ciencias. No, a él le iba de maravilla en los deportes y en la cocina. Para empezar, él tenía planeado dejar los estudios luego de culminar la secundaria, sin embargo, debido a como se estaban desarrollando las cosas a su alrededor, se vio en la necesidad de acompañar a Yukio a la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera, siendo obligado por Mephisto a continuar con la escuela.

Suguro era extremadamente listo y, ya que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, era lógico que deseara a alguien con el mismo nivel de inteligencia que él, o incluso superior. Claramente, alguien como Ryuji no se fijaría en alguien como Rin, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba con decepción.

Dejó la maleta, luego de cerrarla, al pie de la litera y procedió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, rodando junto a las mantas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la pared. Al poco rato sintió una calidez en su espalda y supuso que se trataba de Kuro que se había dormido cerca suyo. Cerró los parpados, sin importarle que la luz de la habitación siguiera encendida para que su hermano pudiera terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Él nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

...

Despertaron a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana para tener el tiempo suficiente como para vestirse y desayunar sin presión. Aproximadamente a las seis y media salieron del dormitorio en compañía de Shura que parecía encontrarse tan somnolienta como Rin. Con tranquilidad se dirigieron a la entrada de la Academia, al final de las escaleras, donde tenían acordado de verse con el resto del alumnado de primer año y los profesores que los acompañarían.

Tuvieron que esperar a que todos se reunieran y a que los autobuses arribaran para llevarlos a su destino. Aquello sucedió alrededor de las siete, cuando el Sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo; Rin y Godain se sentaron juntos en los asientos de en medio. Durante la mitad del viaje estuvieron hablando tranquilamente sobre cosas como la continuación de un manga que ambos leían o qué harían al llegar al onsen, el resto del transcurso se la pasaron durmiendo, pues el movimiento del vehículo les resultaba relajante, como si los estuviera arrullando.

Despertaron cuando Shura anunció que habían llegado al sitio deseado, indicándoles a los estudiantes que tomaran todas sus pertenencias, sin olvidar nada, y bajaran ordenadamente del autobús. Se colgó su maleta de manera cruzada mientras se fregaba los parpados con los nudillos y caminaba torpemente por el pasillo del vehículo. Detrás suyo iba su amigo que tampoco había espabilado por completo, colgándose en los hombros su mochila que usaba para transportar su equipaje.

La luz solar los encandiló durante unos instantes, obligándolos a entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir la nariz con dolor. El resto de los jóvenes también descendieron de sus respectivos autobuses. Poco después, los profesores comenzaron a tomar lista para asegurarse que ningún alumno faltara. Con eso listo, separaron ahí, fuera de la fachada del onsen, a los chicos de las chicas y, a su vez, a los Alfas, Omegas y los Betas; la realidad era que no habían muchos Omegas y Alfas en la escuela, la mayoría eran Betas, así que Rin fue asignado a compartir cuarto con un par de chicos de otras clases mientras Yukio residiría en la misma habitación que Shima, Suguro y unos cuantos varones Alfas más.

El muchacho notó que serían cuatro personas en el recinto de cuatro paredes, lo que en parte estaba bien porque significaba que habría más espacio para él y no terminaría amontonado en una habitación con casi 20 jóvenes más. Eso sí, se fijó que había más chicas Omegas; junto a Shiemi estaban las dos chicas que pertenecían al salón de Rin, tres del aula del trío de Kioto y otra más de la clase de su gemelo. En el caso de los Alfas, existían más hombres que mujeres y aquello le resultó, sin duda alguna, algo curioso, al menos por unos instantes.

Se les indicó cuales serían sus habitaciones y volvieron a explicar las reglas del viaje, mas esto ya no lo escuchó el pelinegro de ojos azules, porque la verdad era información que poco le interesaba. Debía ser lo mismo de siempre; no entrar en otras habitaciones, nada de bebidas alcohólicas, no estar fuera del onsen luego del toque de queda, etc. No era un estudiante estrella ni nada de eso, pero estaba seguro de que seguiría esas reglas sin problema, o al menos la mayoría. Se dirigieron a sus cuartos y, seguro de que aun faltaba mucho rato para la hora de comer, se decidió a tomar una siesta.

El mayor de los Okumura se tumbó sobre el tatami, cerca de la puerta deslizante que daba a uno de los patios, y usó de almohada su maleta que, ante el peso, dejó salir un maullido. No fue extraño que se sorprendiera, enderezándose para abrir el bolso y encontrándose con unos ojos felinos que le miraban con molestia. ¿Qué hacía Kuro ahí? Rio, indicándole al animal que saliera de la maleta y se tumbara junto a él, cosa que hizo sin rechistar.

Cuando despertó, la luz del ambiente había cambiado, tornándose más naranja en comparación. Somnoliento, observó la hora en su celular y gruñó con molestia al percatarse que se había pasado la hora de la comida y, como si fuera poco, la cena todavía no sucedería hasta en un par de horas más. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

Sus compañeros de cuarto faltaban, por lo que solo estaban él y su gato, quien permanecía aun dormitando sobre el tatami, como si nada más le importara. Se levantó, rascándose la cabeza de manera somnolienta, y Kuro ni se inmutó, continuando con su mundo de ensueño. Salió del cuarto con pasos desganados y se encaminó por los pasillos de madera a la habitación de Godain y Konekomaru con intenciones de matar el tiempo haciendo tonterías.

Los jóvenes Betas del recinto lo hicieron pasar, invitándolo a sentarse en el tatami junto al resto que, aglomerados en un círculo, jugaban con cartas de Póker. Rin estaba tan cómodo en ese momento, disfrutando de un tranquilo viaje escolar y, gloriosamente, conviviendo con los demás jóvenes. Anteriormente no hubiera sido capaz de vivir aquello. Disfrutar de amigos y de su escuela le resultaba más bien algo de ensueño, pero ahí estaba, riendo y charlando con sus compañeros mientras jugaban.

Tras lo que resultó ser una hora, se aburrieron y dejaron el mazo de cartas desordenado por el suelo de la habitación donde antes estaban, procediendo a ir a los baños al aire libre del onsen a relajarse antes de ir a cenar.

En sitios así, es necesario que los visitantes que ingresen a las aguas termales se retiren por completo la ropa, por esta razón es que se dividen los baños para hombres y mujeres, permitiéndoles tener algo de comodidad y privacidad. No, los onsen no permiten hacer uso de trajes de baños, o al menos no los que Rin conocía.

Fue así como, antes de ingresar a la piscina de aguas termales, se tuvieron que desvestir de pies a cabeza, solo cubriéndose con una toalla blanca y pulcra que se enrollaba alrededor de sus cinturas. Era obligatorio que se dieran un baño rápido para quitarse toda la mugre del cuerpo, como tierra o incluso productos como gel para el cabello, para evitar profanar de esa forma las aguas termales.

Charlando con Godain y Miwa, ingresó, finalmente, al recinto donde esperaba aquella magnifica piscina. El agua cristalina soltaba vapor de lo caliente que se encontraba. Al borde del cumulo de líquido había rocas enormes, algunas con musgo, que decoraban el sitio junto a follaje verde que, lentamente, se tornaba de color cobrizo por la entrada del invierno, claramente marchitándose.

—Oh— vocalizó el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules—. Ya están aquí.

Yukio, Shima y Suguro se encontraban desplegados en los asientos de cemento en todo el perímetro de la piscina, por debajo del agua que les llegaba a la mitad del pecho aproximadamente.

—Iba a decirte— comentó el Okumura menor que, en esa ocasión, no llevaba puestos sus anteojos—, pero los chicos con los que compartes cuarto dijeron que estabas dormido.

—En efecto— el mayor reafirmó, aproximándose cuidadosamente a la piscina para evitar resbalar y brindándole un brazo a Konekomaru que tampoco llevaba encima sus lentes—. Incluso me salté la comida.

—Debías tener mucho sueño— Renzo bromeó.

Rin se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder con exactitud, pues sí, había estado cansado, pero no había creído que lo estuviera a tal punto. Era extraño que su estómago no se quejara de hambre aún.

Miwa se introdujo lentamente en el agua con ayuda del pelinegro mientras Godain ya se hallaba sentado junto a otros Betas que, para ese punto estaban acomodados en los asientos. Finalmente, con el bajito junto a Yukio, el Omega de ojos azules se metió por completo a las aguas termales, procurando retirarse a tiempo la toalla que pronto dejó a un lado como el resto de los presentes. Se apretujó a si mismo, permitiendo que el agua caliente le sobrepasara los hombros, y dejó salir un extenso suspiro de satisfacción.

Miró a los demás mientras conversaban de cosas que la verdad no le importaban y se hundió un poco más en el agua que, ya para ese punto, le llegaba a los labios y hacía a sus cabellos negros danzar desordenadamente, sin dirección en especifica. Se percató que los demás jóvenes Omegas no estaban, y pensó que habían optado por entrar a los baños termales a una hora menos concurrida, para tomar distancia con los Alfas. Lo entendía, claro, aunque no compartía el mismo pensamiento.

Quizás aquello se debía a que los Omegas eran muy conscientes de su cuerpo y de como los Alfas los miraban. Cualquiera se sentiría incomodo si alguien le mirara de forma sexual cuando no estás interesado en esa persona. Un poco triste, si era honesto. Pero como a él casi nadie lo reconocía como un Omega, casi no sufría de ese jocoso y desagradable problema, lo que agradecía infinitamente.

Lightning había dicho que no estaba cumpliendo con su función como Omega al producir tan poca cantidad de feromonas como para pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, podía considerarlo más bien una ventaja más que nada. Realmente nunca le había molestado no llamar la atención del sub-sexo contrario.

Entre la bruma del vapor y los cuerpos de los demás, vislumbró a su amigo de cabello rosado cerca de una pared larga y alta de madera. Renzo parecía estar buscando algo entre los tablones que conformaban el muro y él, en cambio, lo que hizo fue arrugar las cejas con duda.

—¿Qué hace? — indagó, sacando por completo la cabeza.

Miró a Konekomaru a su lado en busca de una respuesta, pero solo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros.

—Shima, ¿qué haces? — preguntó uno de los Betas cuando el aludido pegó la oreja en la madera.

—¿Todavía lo preguntan? — los ojos cafés se clavaron en el tumulto de chicos, y un dedo señaló la pared—. Del otro lado están las chicas.

—¿Estás tratando de espiarlas?

—Claramente.

Ryuji puso una cara que bien podía traducirse de que estaba harto de las ocurrencias de su amigo, bufó y, después, se dirigió hacia éste con aire cansado.

—Shima.

—Oh, vamos, Bon. ¿No quieres ver que hacen?

Los ojos azules siguieron la espalda del muchacho más moreno que lentamente se alejaba. Posteriormente, Suguro colocó las manos sobre el borde de la piscina y se impulsó hábilmente fuera del agua que escurrió por su piel. Los dos estaban hablando con el volumen suficiente para ser escuchados por todos, vaya que estaban casi peleando, pero Rin, a ese punto, ya no los oía en lo absoluto, demasiado perdido en la complexión musculosa del castaño. Rin examinó con la mirada todo lo estaba disponible a la vista de Ryuji, sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto fue consciente de que, quizás, estaba haciendo más de lo que debía. Ahogó un resuello de sorpresa por sus propios actos y parpadeó repetidas veces, sintiendo que las mejillas se le teñían de rosa. Se aclaró la garganta poco antes de que Miwa riera suavemente, llamando su atención por completo; Yukio parecía contener la risa, únicamente pasándose la mano por los labios como si se limpiara el agua de ellos.

Su rostro y orejas se encendieron en un brillante color rojo, ardiendo, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado y expuesto, pues fue claro para él que su amigo y gemelo habían notado su ensimismamiento, su interés sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Apretó los labios con fuerza, llevándose las rodillas al pecho, abrazándolas, y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas y sus brazos.

—Hermano— le llamó Yukio que se señalaba la comisura de sus labios, por lo que levantó la mirada tímidamente hacia él—. Tienes un poco de baba aquí.

—Cállate, cuatro ojos— Rin rugió, enojado y apenado, asestándole un golpe en el hombro.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y se deslizó un poco en su sitio hasta que el agua le cubría arriba de la nariz, cerca de las pestañas inferiores. A su vez, Ryuji regresó, jalando al muchacho de cabellos rosados desde el brazo ya habiéndolo regañado por su indecencia.

—Le quitan lo divertido a la vida— comentó Renzo, sacándose la mano del más alto de encima y se plantó frente al pelinegro, decepcionado.

—No puedes intentar espiar a las chicas, idiota— Suguro aseveró, dándole un golpe en la nuca como reprimenda y, entonces, se fijó en las burbujitas que flotaban sobre la superficie del agua, frente a Rin—. ¿A ti qué te pasa?

Las cejas oscuras se fruncieron y los orbes zafiros viajaron hasta clavarse en los cafés del más alto que, cruzó los brazos y alzó una de sus cejas de manera interrogante. El sonrojo empeoró, de ser posible, y ante esto solo atinó a soltar más burbujitas, desviando la mirada a un punto lejano.

La cabeza de Rin se hizo un lio total. Debía ser ilegal lucir así porque, maldición, era demasiado para el pobre pelinegro.

—Está gruñón por no comer— le salvó su gemelo.

El mayor de los hermanos estaba muy tentado a mostrarle el dedo medio, porque sabía que el menor estaba disfrutando verle así, pero se abstuvo al comprender que, de hacerlo, el muchacho soltaría la verdad sin reparos y no tenía ganas de pasar tal vergüenza. "Sí, mira, Rin se quedó embobado viendo tu cuerpo. Yo creo que porque te trae ganas." No, de solo pensarlo quería enterrarse a diez metros bajo tierra.

Volvió a llevar sus rodillas hasta su pecho para abrazarlas y dejó caerse contra la cabeza de su calvo amigo que, divertido, lo dejó estar.

—Hace un segundo estaba bien— comentó Ryuji.

—Quizás ya le empezó a dar hambre— Renzo intervino, mirando de manera burlona al Omega, consiguiendo que éste le salpicara de agua.

—No tanta como a ti— el pelinegro espetó.

Ante esto, el muchacho teñido empujó la cabeza del adversó contra el agua, ocasionando que su rostro se empapara junto a su cabello. Pronto se echó para atrás, buscando esquivar al pelinegro que de un salto se puso en pie y trató de agarrarlo del brazo para devolverle el gesto. Así, se enrollaron en una pelea ligeramente infantil donde chapoteaban y se mojaban, alejándose un poco de sus amigos que les permitieron hacer lo que quisieran.

Tras unos minutos, el par volvió sobre sus pasos. Shima se acomodó en donde anteriormente el mayor de los Okumura se encontraba sentado mientras éste se paraba junto a Suguro. Las manos claras se posaron en las mejillas rojizas, notándolas calientes, casi hirviendo; el agua termal y el vapor no ayudaba con el sonrojo que le aquejaba, en cambio, lo empeoraba.

—Creo que me iré primero— dijo con voz pastosa ante la temperatura asfixiante.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Yukio le preguntó.

—No, estaré bien. Pásame mi toalla.

El muchacho obedeció. Con la tela absorbente de color blanco en la mano, se dirigió hasta el borde de la piscina para salir de ésta. Si se quedaba un poco más, seguramente tendría un golpe de calor y terminaría desmayado. Ah, quería algo de agua para tomar porque tenía la boca seca.

...

Cubierto con una yukata, Rin permanecía sentado en el engawa y miraba la vegetación frondosa, que se apagaba, en el jardín frente suyo. En aquel sitio también había un pequeño estanque con peces koi de color naranja y rojizo que nadaban tranquilamente. Entre sus manos había una botella de agua que ya había sido ligeramente vaciada por él. A diferencia de en los baños, fuera se sentía un ambiente fresco, aunque no necesariamente gélido, y resultaba un poco agradable luego de casi ahogarse en el vapor de las termas.

Estaba esperando que la hora de cenar llegara, porque aun faltaban algunos minutos para ella, sin embargo, los demás continuaban con sus respectivos asuntos y, aunque no fuera un chico exactamente solitario, estar sin compañía de cuando en cuando era relajante. A su alrededor no había mucho ruido; logró captar el sonido de las getas de alguien chocando con el suelo, aproximándose por el pasillo donde se encontraba.

—Aquí estás— musitó la voz de Ryuji, por lo que Rin se giró a mirarle mientras se sentaba próximo a él—. Te busqué en tu habitación, pero no estabas.

—Kuro sigue durmiendo— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Lo trajiste?

—No. Se coló en mi maleta— Okumura le extendió la botella, ofreciéndole algo de agua, mas Suguro negó con la cabeza—. Creí que estarías aun en las aguas termales.

—Me agoté.

La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado por el joven de ojos zafiros, porque se había retirado más rojo que un tomate y temía que pudiese desfallecer sin previo aviso. Era importante mantenerse hidratado al visitar un onsen. No se había retirado de manera inmediata detrás de él, sino que había esperado un poco para ir en su encuentro. Entonces que ya podía verlo, se sintió aliviado porque había recuperado el color natural en su rostro y estaba bebiendo agua. Seguramente no necesitaba de su ayuda en lo absoluto.

Okumura asintió en un gesto de comprensión, pero no dijo nada más. Sumidos en un silencio tranquilo, miraron el jardín y, finalmente, Suguro se percató del estanque con peces y los admiró con interés, ocasionando que los ojos azules se clavaran en ellos por igual y, a su vez, se inclinara un poco hacia él.

—Me gustan los que son manchados— comentó el pelinegro.

—A mi me gustan más los que son enteramente blancos.

—Hay muchos tipos de koi.

Tras asentir, el castaño comenzó a mostrar su magnifica memoria y su inmenso conocimiento de todo en general, contándole un par de cosas a Okumura que, extrañamente atento, lo escuchó sin replicar. Los orbes azules miraban los animales, el agua que producía ruido y las manos más grandes que hacían ademanes conforme el dueño de éstas hablaba. Para el pelinegro, Ryuji era un chico genial, increíble y confiable. Un buen amigo, hijo y alumno. Alzó la vista hasta el mayor, fijándose en sus facciones masculinas, en los profundos ojos color café, en los aretes que decoraban sus orejas y se perdió en los movimientos que hacían los labios delgados al formular palabras.

Comentó algo de manera inconsciente, medio escuchando al chico medio perdido en otras cosas. Si alguien pasaba por ahí en ese justo momento, de inmediato se daría cuenta de la mirada llena de anhelo y amor que Rin posaba en Ryuji. Parecía un tonto enamorado, un atolondrado empedernido en el romance. Quizás estaba bajo un hechizo. La voz del mayor era grave y un poco áspera, pero era armoniosa y resultaba extremadamente agradable para el más bajo que parecía embelesado con ella.

A lo mejor eran locuras suyas, mas Rin percibía los labios del contrario como algo sumamente tentador. No eran anchos ni rojos como cerezas, sino que delgados y un poco pálidos, casi igualando el color del resto de la piel morena, pero para el pelinegro eso era incluso mucho mejor que lo primero. ¿Si no hubieran sido interrumpidos durante el estro de Ryuji se hubieran besado? ¿Cómo hubiera sido? ¿Qué tipo de besos daría?

El más alto giró ligeramente su rostro a su acompañante, sin mediar en la distancia que los separaba en ese punto, e iba a cuestionarle algo. Sin embargo, Okumura se estiró un poco más, haciendo desaparecer por completo los centímetros que los alejaban; su cabeza se inclinó a la derecha lo suficiente para no estampar su nariz contra la ajena, porque sabía lo suficiente como para entender que eso sería molesto y doloroso, y presionó sus labios contra los de Suguro que se habían separado ligeramente mientras hablaba. Fue justo en ese segundo que el castaño fue atacado por el asombro inmensurable y el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la tontería que había hecho sin pensar. De verdad que no lo había meditado ni una sola vez. Había sido como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, haciendo lo que deseaba sin razonar antes de ello.

¿Cómo se le ocurría? Estaba en pánico total. ¿De dónde había salido tanto valor? Santo cielo. Hizo amago de retirarse, dispuesto a huir de la escena más rápido que un rayo, después pensaría en una excusa que dar, pero fue detenido por completo. Ryuji fue lo suficientemente veloz de mente como para comprender lo que sucedía; Rin, el Omega que le gustaba, le había besado por un grandioso segundo a base de decisión propia. Así como el pelinegro, se arriesgó; su mano viajó hasta la nuca del adverso, cubriendo el cuello ajeno con facilidad usando sus dedos y palma morena para, después, acercarlo nuevamente hacia sus belfos que se quejaban de la frialdad que sufrieron durante un corto instante al ser alejados de los contrarios. Okumura apenas fue capaz de soltar un ruido extraño de su garganta antes de volver a posarse contra los labios de Suguro. Había sido como un chillido de miedo y duda mezclado con vergüenza absoluta.

La mano izquierda del pelinegro rodeó la muñeca del apéndice que le sujetaba mientras sentía el calor del castaño esparcirse por su cuerpo desde la zona que estaba tocando. Sus labios temblaban y cosquilleaban, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que hasta pena le daba, haciendo que el sonrojo pronto regresara a sus mejillas marfiladas. No se movían, sobre todo porque eran inexpertos y no sabían qué hacer luego de tocar sus labios con los del otro. Se vieron en la necesidad de salir de su preciosa burbuja rosada cuando la mano libre de Rin había aflojado su agarre en la botella y se había movido ocasionando que el envase plástico cayera sobre la madera y derramara el agua que pronto mojó las yukatas de ambos.

—Mierda—logró decir Okumura al separarse, tomando con manos temblorosas la botella y la tapa que no había cerrado bien.

—Avisaré a alguien para que limpie.

—De acuerdo.

Rin vio al otro levantarse de su sitio para retirarse por el pasillo con velocidad, dejándolo solo, con el corazón yendo a mil por hora y las manos fijas a la botella que comenzó a apretar para alejar los nervios. Ryuji no se quedaba muy atrás, aprovechando la excusa de ir por algún trabajador del sitio para calmarse lo suficiente o de lo contrario aseguraba que se le saldría el estómago por la boca debido a la emoción. 


	20. Aclaraciones

Se disculparon con la mujer en yukata que trabajaba ahí y que había respondido al llamado de Ryuji para limpiar el charquito de agua que Rin formó descuidadamente sobre el piso. La mujer, de cabellos azabaches sujetos en un moño, le restó importancia y les indicó que podían retirarse sin problema alguna, que ella se encargaría de todo.

Después de hacer una suave reverencia y agradecer, se marcharon por el pasillo sin intermediar palabras entre sí. El silencio era tremendamente incómodo y resultaba pesado sobre el par que seguían demasiado nerviosos y avergonzados por la situación de hace unos minutos atrás. ¿Cómo sacaban a flote lo que había pasado? Ninguno tenía la respuesta a esta pregunta. Avanzaron un poco sin mirarse tampoco y, cuando el muchacho más alto se atrevió a hablar, abriendo la boca, Shima apareció, colgándose de los hombros de ambos con los brazos y sonriéndoles consecutivamente mientras indagaba si ya iban a la cena, a lo que el más bajo, con un rugido de su barriga, anunció que sí, pues el hambre al fin había hecho acto de presencia.

En el comedor repleto de jóvenes se sentaron frente a mesitas bajas de madera barnizada recibiendo, poco después, los alimentos preparados por las trabajadoras del onsen. Charlaron, comieron y rieron, pero Bon estaba extremadamente ansioso de cerrar el tema con Rin que, igualmente, deseaba abordar lo del beso. El castaño sentía ligero enfado con su amigo pelirosado por haber interrumpido en tan importante momento, pero tampoco podía reclamarle porque se pondría de chismoso y no tenía ganas de relatarle nada cuando ni él mismo comprendía bien lo que sucedió.

Para cuando la cena terminó, cada uno de los estudiantes regresó a la habitación que se les había asignado mientras los profesores alegaban que el toque de queda estaba próximo. Rin ordenó su futón sobre el tatami del cuarto y, al igual que el resto de los Omegas varones, se tumbó para dormir. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas en el sitio; esperó pacientemente un par de minutos hasta estar seguro de que el resto de los presentes estaban ya en el séptimo sueño. Se incorporó silenciosamente y observó alrededor, notando a todos los jóvenes acostados sobre sus respectivos futones. Un suave maullido de Kuro llegó a sus oídos y él se apuró a mirarlo con el dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que no hiciera ruido.

Los orbes felinos, que parecían brillar como dos luciérnagas, se clavaron en él con duda y expectación, como si estuvieran preguntándole qué hacía y esperaba que se acomodara nuevamente junto suyo.

—Ahora vuelvo— le susurró al minino que ronroneó ante las caricias propiciadas en su cabecita negra.

Kuro le vio levantarse de su lecho para luego caminar hacia el exterior del cuarto de manera meticulosa. Sin producir sonido alguno o despertar a alguien, salió de la habitación y se escabulló por los pasillos, tratando casi de fundirse con las sombras para pasar desapercibido por los profesores que, ya para ese punto, debían estar haciendo rondines para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera fuera de su cuarto. Maldijo el hecho de que la habitación de los Alfas estaba casi al otro lado del recinto donde se hospedaban.

Cuando llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta con firmeza mientras esperaba que nadie, que no fueran los de dentro, lo escucharan. Esperó pocos segundos hasta que alguien le abrió.

—Yukio-kun— era un Alfa de la clase de su hermano que se giró a éste—. Rin-kun está aquí.

El menor encontró su mirada con la del mayor; uno se mostraba confuso mientras el otro sonreía inocentemente, saludando con una mano que agitaba en el aire.

—¿Qué? — indagó Yukio, con el futón a medio acomodar.

—Ehm...—la cabeza del pelinegro se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, ocultando el resto del cuerpo en el exterior—. En realidad, vengo a ver a Suguro.

El Okumura castaño alzó una ceja con duda y, sin decir nada, se volteó a ver al aludido que su hermano había señalado como un niño chiquito. No hubo necesidad de llamarle la atención a Bon, pues éste fácilmente había escuchado todo hasta ese momento. Dejó caer la almohada sobre su futón antes de mirar al pelinegro en la puerta.

Rin hizo un ademan de mano para indicarle que se acercara, cosa que hizo mientras se aclaraba discretamente la garganta. Yukio no le dio importancia y continuó con lo suyo, a diferencia de Renzo que miraba al par de manera perceptiva y burlona. Así, Ryuji salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y siguió al pelinegro que se alejó de ahí para mayor privacidad; no quería que el resto escuchara una conversación que no les incumbía.

—Si nos encuentran nos van a regañar—aseveró el castaño, cruzando sus brazos y mirando al menor entre la tenue iluminación del recinto.

—Si es que nos encuentran— Okumura exhaló con fuerza y empezó a estrujar sus dedos—. Además, si lo dejo para después seguramente no podré dormir.

Suguro no respondió verbalmente, pero sí con su lenguaje corporal. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y permaneció expectante a cualquier cosa que el pelinegro fuera a decir o hacer. Mentalmente, pensó que sin duda era un chiquillo emocionado y se fijó en como pasaba el peso de una pierna a otra de manera inquieta.

—Okumura— habló luego de un rato al percatarse de que el mencionado no era capaz de algo, logrando que los ojos azules subieran y bajaran de los ojos cafés al suelo—. Verás... Yo sé que dije, antes, que somos amigos. Es decir, sí, éramos amigos, pero... Uhm... Está bien ser amigos, pero, la cosa es que... Me gustas.

Las mejillas de Rin se colorearon ligeramente y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa entre tímida y contenta.

—Pensé que habiendo recibido tantas confesiones harías algo mejor— el pelinegro comentó con burla.

—Okumura.

—Perdón— rio suavemente, aliviando un poco la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo—. Estuvo bien, solo que, claramente, has estado nervioso y me ha parecido un poco gracioso. Y estoy nervioso así que...

Se encogió de hombros sin saber que más agregar mientras sus dedos continuaban estrujándose entre sí. Bajó la mirada al suelo durante un instante, respiró hondo y volvió a mirar al otro muchacho con un deje de timidez.

—A mí también me gustas. Bueno, no es como que yo vaya besando a todo mundo, ¿sabes? Ese no es mi estilo.

—Mh. Sí, no te ves como el tipo de chico que haría eso—Rin asintió, reafirmándolo —. Aunque fue toda una sorpresa que lo hicieras.

—Lo sé. No tenía planeado hacerlo. Simplemente sucedió. ¡Entré en pánico! Por un segundo creí que sería hombre muerto. Ya estaba pensando en mil excusas que darte.

El más bajo volvió a reír hasta que otro silencio, incómodo, se volvió a presentar entre ambos. ¿Ahora qué se hacía? Ryuji jugó un poco con sus aretes y tragó algo de saliva de manera difícil antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces...— pasó la lengua por los labios velozmente—. Uhm... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¿Te refieres a ser pareja?

—Sí.

Pudo ver como el rostro de Rin se iluminaba y, aun avergonzado, sintió cierta alegría al respecto; nunca se había declarado a alguien y tampoco le había interesado ninguna persona lo suficiente como para preocuparse por el romance o cosas de ese estilo, por lo que, claramente, estaba angustiado de decir cosas incorrectas o que pudieran crear malentendidos en ambos.

Sin embargo, el alivio poco le duró, porque el muchacho de ojos azules mostró una mueca de confusión, como si algo no cuadrara en una ecuación.

—¿Qué hay de Lightning?

—¿Él?

—Sí. Creí que tenías un crush con él.

—Oh. Sí, lo dije. Es más como... Uhm... Respeto mucho al profesor y, podrías decir, que es mi ídolo. Para mí eso es un crush.

—Creo que esa no es la definición correcta.

—¿Nunca te has interesado en un profesor o profesora sin necesidad de pensar que quieres un romance con él o ella?

Okumura llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla en gesto de estar meditando. Bueno, cuando era un infante, más o menos en jardín de niños, le gustaba una maestra que era amable incluso con él a pesar de su mal temperamento y de los rumores que decían los demás chiquillos sobre él. La admiraba y quería mucho, pero, así como decía Suguro, no quería una relación con ella. ¿A eso se refería?

—No me gusta Lightning— afirmó el más alto, sin esperar respuesta—. Me gustas tú.

—¿Estás seguro? — Okumura indagó una vez más y volvió a sonreír contento cuando recibió un asentimiento en contestación—. Mh. Sí quiero.

El rostro del más alto mostró alivio y satisfacción. No quería pensarlo, pero Shima y Konekomaru habían tenido razón. Le causaba un poco de vergüenza haber sido tan despistado, sin embargo, se justificaba diciendo que era nuevo en todo ese tema. Si Rin le había lanzado indirectas, él era demasiado torpe para captarlas.

—Aunque nunca he estado en una relación— decía el pelinegro—. No sé qué se hace.

­—Yo tampoco sé. Ojalá existiera un manual, pero, de todas formas, creo que es así porque no hay una forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

—Puedes tener razón. Veremos, entonces, como nos acomodamos mejor.

Bon asintió sin agregar más, observando la sonrisa de su, entonces, novio que era deslumbrante y genuina como la de un chiquillo. Ya que estaban en una relación de pareja, significaba que era capaz de hacer cosas con él más allá de lo que antes hacían, ¿no? Cosas que uno no haría con un amigo. Si era así, entonces quería ejercer sus privilegios como su amante en ese momento, pero se sentía aun nervioso y apenado de siquiera pensarlo. Además, ya que lo recordaba, aunque fuera de manera distraída, hacia muy poco había ocurrido ese incidente con el Alfa que había sido expulsado. ¿Rin estaba lo suficientemente bien? Quizás era un poco estúpido preocuparse por ello a ese punto, porque el pelinegro ya había estado en las aguas termales con Alfas e incluso lo había besado.

—Okumura— las cejas del aludido se alzaron ligeramente, mostrando que le prestaba atención—. ¿Está bien si...?

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza con duda, examinando con ojos expectantes al más alto hasta que, finalmente, comprendió lo que sucedía. Consideraba que era innecesario que Ryuji pidiera permiso, sobre todo porque le daba mucha pena otorgárselo. Apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza suavemente, un poco nervioso.

Suguro se aproximó al más bajó que alzó la vista hacia él con timidez. No sabía donde poner las manos, al igual que Okumura quien se limitaba a jugar con sus dedos. El castaño pareció contener la respiración durante un instante mientras, titubeante, sujetaba uno de los brazos del pelinegro y se inclinaba lentamente de manera amenazante. Rin sentía un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y en la nuca a la par que la distancia entre ambos se reducía paulatinamente. Ryuji podía percibir fácilmente el calor corporal que emanaba del más bajo y éste percibía el respirar suave y nervioso rozar sus mejillas pálidas que de a poco se tornaban rosáceas. Los parpados cayeron, escondiendo los orbes zafiros, y los labios rosados se fruncieron ligeramente de manera temblorosa, logrando que el joven de ojos cafés se relajara un poco al ver el nerviosismo ajeno; no era el único que se acomplejaba.

Rozó muy superficialmente la boca ajena, a penas como si hubiese sido obra de su imaginación, dudoso y notó el pequeño sobresalto que aquello había ocasionado en el más bajo. Inclinó un poco más el rostro y se atrevió a tocar todavía más sus belfos con los adversos. Presionó su boca con la de Rin que aguantó el aliento un segundo antes de exhalar lentamente por la nariz, relajando un poco el semblante. Ryuji fue incapaz de no pensar que besar al pelinegro le hacia casi alcanzar las nubes, aun si sonaba extremadamente ridículo y cursi. Estaba seguro de que había más que solo colocar sus labios contra los de Okumura, como un beso más profundo y con movimiento, pero no se sentía listo para intentarlo todavía. Era un novato y temía golpear sus dientes con los del otro; aquello sería vergonzoso en demasía.

Al separarse luego de un rato, apreció el rostro sonrojado del ojiazul que continuaba con los parpados cerrados que poco después frunció las cejas como si estuviera inconforme con algo. Suguro pensaba que Okumura era precioso. Finalmente, las pestañas negras se elevaron y los ojos claros se clavaron en los cafés antes de fijarse en los labios ajenos.

—¿Qué? — indagó el joven de perforaciones.

—Uhm...— Rin enrojeció todavía más, sin percatarse de que había mordido su labio inferior un momento—. Una vez más.

Ryuji rio entre dientes, ganándose un pellizco en la zona abdominal de parte del otro que también le lanzó una mirada fastidiada.

—El ultimo — dijo el más alto—. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo o seguro los profesores nos encuentran y nos reprenden.

El pelinegro asintió de acuerdo; él se había escapado de su habitación, así que tarde o temprano debía volver, aunque lo hacía más por deber que por gusto. 


	21. Puntos que conectan un destino

Cuando volvió a su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas y, a tientas, se escabulló entre los futones donde reposaban sus compañeros hasta llegar al propio donde se tumbó para dormir.

Por otro lado, mientras Rin se devolvía al cuarto, se topó irremediablemente con Shura que había estado rondando en los pasillos de las chicas. La mujer le miró sin una pizca de sorpresa, más bien, lucía resignada, como si hubiese esperado esa situación desde un inicio. Le dio un pequeño sermón y le dictó que fuera directamente a su pieza; ella haría de cuenta que nada había pasado, así que estaba a salvo de algún castigo. Le agradeció como quien agradece a su madre por cubrir sus idioteces, y corrió, silenciosamente, hacia su destino.

Por obra divina, quizás, ambos fueron capaces de dormir tranquilamente hasta que la mañana llegó. Bon despertó fácilmente, teniendo que batallar con Shima un rato pues, sin importar cuanto lo agitara del brazo, éste no despertaba.

Le llamó un par de veces con voz severa e incluso le dio algunas cachetadas, lo suficientemente suaves como para no dejarle marca. Finalmente, cuando el pelirosado despertó, se dirigieron, junto al resto de los Alfas varones, a tomar el desayuno. Algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, alrededor de las mesas y con los alimentos servidos en platos. Tras acomodarse y ser atendidos por las trabajadoras que dejaron el desayuno frente a ellos, comenzaron a llenar sus estómagos con total tranquilidad mientras espabilaban lentamente.

A penas empezaba el día y ya alguien estaba siendo reprendido por uno de los profesores. Shima, curioso por naturaleza, miró hacia la entrada de la sala y vislumbró a un maestro, de unos cuarenta años quizá, regañando a un Rin con las cejas fruncidas en disgusto y Kuro acurrucado en sus brazos. Dedujo que a su amigo lo estaban retando por llevar al animal al viaje escolar.

—¿Por qué no dijeron que trajeron a Kuro? — preguntó Renzo antes de girarse al menor de los gemelos.

Yukio miró al muchacho antes de fijarse en su hermano; se mostraba cansado más que impactado.

—Porque yo no sabia — contestó, suspirando y acomodándose los anteojos.

—Dijo que se había colado en su maleta— Ryuji habló sin mucho interés mientras terminaba con su porción de arroz.

—Tratándose de Kuro, no me sorprende.

—Okumura-kun y Kuro han de compartir la misma neurona— el teñido bromeó y Yukio asintió en acuerdo.

El profesor prosiguió un rato más con su sermón, ganándose maullidos del felino que parecía estarse quejando de que no se callara para continuar con su sueño. Dios, tanto escándalo por un animal que no hacía nada malo. Rin tuvo que regañar a Kuro para que se silenciara y, cuando el maestro culminó con su verborrea, se obligó a hacer una reverencia leve en forma de disculpa. Podían ver los labios del pelinegro moverse mientras parecía que le hablaba a su mascota; se acomodó en el primer sitio vació que encontró, siendo éste en la mesa de las chicas Omegas, frente a la mesa de los chicos Alfas, que no demoraron en llenar de mimos al gato quien se mostraba complacido por tanta atención. Al animalito le encantaba aquello.

—Ahora que recuerdo— Shima chasqueó los dedos antes de señalar a su amigo con perforaciones que le miró un instante como si fuera un raro—. Okumura-kun fue a buscarte anoche. ¿Para qué?

Se aclaró la garganta y se llevó a la boca un rollo de huevo como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento, ignorando por completo la pregunta del otro joven.

—Bon— canturreó—. ¿Acaso hicieron cosas sucias?

—No digas tonterías, Shima.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Sí, nada.

—Me ofende que me creas tan tonto como para tragarme esa respuesta. Dime o escondo tu medicamento para la migraña.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, peleando en silencio para ver quién sucumbiría primero. Podía ver en los ojos de su amigo que estaba muy decidido a cumplir con su amenaza y, tenía que ser honesto, la migraña era una cosa extremadamente horrible, fastidiosa y molesta, y su medicamento le ayudaba mucho con ella. Sin esas mágicas pastillas recetadas por un médico, seguramente estaría encerrado en su habitación completamente a oscuras y quejándose del más mínimo ruido.

Movió un poco los palillos entre sus dedos y bajó la vista a su plato.

—Solo hablamos— aseveró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De qué?

—Mh... Nada grandioso— Ryuji estaba bastante avergonzado—. Hablamos de... De la razón por la que me besó...

—¡Santo cielo! — exclamó Shima en voz baja mientras se inclinaba más al adverso—. ¿Okumura-kun te besó?

—Antes de la cena... Sí.

—¿Te dijo que fue porque le gustas? — Suguro asintió—. ¿Le dijiste que él te gusta?

—Sí...

—¡¿Ya están saliendo?!—insistió, emocionado por completo, pero sin olvidar hablar con discreción.

—Mhm...

Dramáticamente, Shima unió sus manos como si fuera a rezar y miró al techo mientras agradecía a un ser omnipotente que había dado a sus amigos el empujón necesario, porque de verdad que ya no podía con la tensión entre ambos. Hasta había pensado que quedaría calvo de estrés.

Rodando los ojos, Ryuji tomó su vaso para llevárselo a los labios y tomar un sorbo de fresca agua en un intento por amainar los nervios y la pena que se acumulaba en su pecho.

—Entonces también te dijo que ayer en las termas no te quitaba el ojo de encima— comentó Yukio con extrema naturalidad.

Y Suguro empezó a ahogarse, sintiendo como el agua descendía por un camino que no le pertenecía. Se limpió los labios con una servilleta y miró conmocionado al Okumura de lentes.

—Ah. No te lo dijo. Disculpa.

—No pareces decirlo en serio— Shima señaló.

—Rin siempre está aprovechando para burlarse de mí. Creo que de vez en cuando puedo devolverle el favor.

—¿Hablas en serio? — logró formular el castaño con voz áspera.

—Sí. Creí que empezaría a babear en cualquier momento.

—Oh, oh. Yo sé a que cara te refieres. Siempre mira de esa forma a Bon cuando le está ayudando con la escuela.

Suguro parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba lo que estaba escuchando. Sus orbes cafés miraban consecutivamente al teñido y al de anteojos como si no creyera lo de que sus labios había salido.

—Así es— Shima confirmó—. Así de embobado lo traes.

Apretó los labios, y su visión viajó hasta posarse en el muchacho pelinegro en la otra mesa que charlaba con las féminas alrededor suyo a la par que Kuro disfrutaba de un rollito de huevo que una de ellas le entregó. Al percatarse de la mirada de alguien encima suyo, Rin alzó los ojos y, al toparse con la atención de sus amigos y hermano, sacudió la mano libre con una sonrisa en forma de saludo. Los tres respondieron de la misma forma, sin decir nada; el castaño pronto exhibía un suave sonrojo y, ante esto, el mayor de los gemelos mostró un rostro de duda y confusión. Los ojos azules se posaron en Ryuji antes de fijarse en Shima, que ya se estaba burlando del más grande, y luego en su gemelo que tenía una expresión de diversión. Yukio le había dicho algo a Ryuji. Estaba muy seguro de ello. Lo sabía. ¿Qué mierda le dijo? Iba a matar a ese cuatro ojos.

El muchacho de ojos azules y lentes clavó la mirada en su gemelo para luego pasarse una mano por las comisuras de los labios como si hubiera limpiado algo que de éstas escurría. Eso fue suficiente para el mayor del par que de inmediato comprendió a que se refería. Su mandíbula cayó y sus mejillas pronto se tornaron en un intenso color rojo. Yukio terminó de engullir lo ultimo de su plato con prisas.

—Me voy.

Estaba listo para huir. Se levantó con rapidez, dejando acomodados sus trastes sobre la mesa para que las trabajadoras pudieran recogerlos sin problemas, y al poco rato Rin le siguió, dejando a su gato con las chicas que seguían dándole cariñitos.

—Ven aquí, cuatro ojos. ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No huyas! ¡Yukio!

Vieron al par correr fuera de la sala, primero el menor y detrás suyo el mayor que parecía listo para darle la golpiza de su vida. Ah, qué bonito era tener hermanos.

...

Ese día tenían agendado un recorrido por el centro de la ciudad que habían ido a visitar para el onsen. El alumnado había sido dividido en pequeños grupos; al pelinegro de ojos azules lo habían puesto junto a Izumo y Godain. Con ellos había ido de un lado a otro, arriba abajo, charlando, riendo y discutiendo con Kamiki al punto de que el otro joven se ponía ansioso; suerte para él que nunca se agarraron a golpes o algo así.

Para cuando iban a terminar el recorrido, hicieron una última visita, en ese caso acompañados del resto, a un templo bastante famoso. Este sitio se encontraba por encima del resto de la ciudad, por lo que la vista que daba de las casas y calles era muy bonita. Rin se había quedado embelesado, apreciando el paisaje y tomando un par de fotos mientras Kuro, al fondo, correteaba detrás de un juguete para gato que las chicas habían conseguido para él; estaban fascinadas con el minino.

Capturó una ultima foto antes de apreciarlas en la pantallita de su aparato mientras Suguro caminaba hasta plantarse junto suyo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—¿Sí? — decía el más bajo, sin mirarle—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—En nada, continúa con lo tuyo.

—Ah, bueno.

El muchacho obedeció, moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla del celular mientras decidía cuales fotos prefería borrar y cuales guardaría. Ryuji simplemente le miró sumergido en sus imágenes y su vista cayó, nuevamente, en las manchas del cuello de Rin; el tono había cambiado desde la primera vez que las vio, ya no eran rojizas sino verdes al punto de que se desvanecían en amarillo y, a su vez, su tamaño había disminuido. Aun así, a él no le gustaba verlas, incluso le hacían enojar.

Picó la zona con un dedo y consiguió que el muchacho buscara alejar su cuello de aquel toque.

—Ya se están quitando.

—¿Sí? No me he fijado bien. No alcanzo a ver esa parte en el espejo. De todos modos, son pequeñas, no han de durar más de dos semanas.

Con las primeras falanges de los dedos índice y pulgar, Suguro presionó fuertemente una de las manchas que empezaba a esfumarse. Claramente, Okumura se quejó con dolor y se apartó la mano del otro de encima con un golpe certero.

—¿Eso por qué ha sido? — indagó, llevándose una mano a la zona herida que seguramente ya estaba roja.

—Me falta la otra— Ryuji insistió, tratando de exhibir nuevamente el cuello ajeno, mas Okumura se rehusaba, dándole manotazos.

—¡Te falta nada! Santo cielo, ¿qué haces?

Tardó, pero tomó las muñecas del más bajo con una mano y usó la otra para presionar, de nuevo con las falanges, la otra manchita verduzca hasta que recuperó el color rojizo y morado.

—¡Ugh! — gruñó Okumura antes de ser liberado—. ¡Animal!

Le propinó un puñetazo en el pecho, ignorando las quejas del otro, y luego se miró en la pantalla oscura de su móvil con dificultad; no podía afirmarlo con total seguridad, pero podía notar que los moretones ya entonces eran más oscuros.

—Puta madre, Suguro— se sobó y lanzó una mirada enojada al otro—. Las has empeorado de nuevo.

—Son pequeñas.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¿A qué ha venido eso? — el castaño no contestó y el pelinegro le inspeccionó minuciosamente—. No me digas, Suguro...

Un tono suavemente rosa apareció en las mejillas del más alto y, unos segundos después, Okumura se rio.

—Ah, la posesividad de los Alfas— el pelinegro comentó, divertido y le dio un manotazo en el abdomen—. Pero no hagas eso, idiota. Mira como me has dejado el cuello.

—Mejor que antes— los ojos azules rodaron con decepción —. Se te quitarán eventualmente.

Rin suspiró con derrota aun acariciándose el cuello en donde estaban los renovados moretones que picaban y se sentían calientes.

—Si las dejabas estar un par de días más, desaparecerían. Ya no tendrías que verlas.

—Aun así...

—¿Realmente te inquietaban tanto?

—Bueno...— se encogió de hombros—. Un poco.

—De verdad. Parece que tú estás más afligido por lo que pasó con ese Alfa que yo. Y yo fui la víctima. Para este punto ya estoy tranquilo. Ese bastardo consiguió lo que se merecía.

Volvió a desbloquear el teléfono y retomó su actividad de revisar las fotografías que, para ese punto, eran pocas. Se callaron, pero el silencio no era incómodo o similar.

—Cambiando de tema— los ojos cafés se clavaron en el rostro marfil que continuaba dando hacia el celular—. ¿Qué más te dijo Yukio?

—¿Mh?

—Te comentó lo que pasó ayer en el onsen, ¿no es cierto? — Rin dijo a la vez que sus orbes azules se encontraban con los adversos. Ryuji asintió—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Ahm— unió los labios en una fina línea y frunció las cejas mientras pensaba en qué más podría haber dicho el gemelo menor.

—Si te dijo lo del suéter, en mi defensa, estaba en celo.

—No me dijo nada con respecto a eso. Solo comentó lo de las termas.

El pelinegro parpadeó por un largo instante e infló un poco las mejillas al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. La había cagado.

—Pero ahora quiero saber de qué hablas.

Suguro sonrió de lado al ocasionar que el muchacho más bajo enrojeciera violentamente y le fulminara con la mirada.

—Olvídalo.

Haciendo amago de retirarse, Okumura giró sobre sus talones y dio apenas un paso antes de ser de vuelto a su sitio por el castaño que le había jalado del brazo.

—De aquí no te vas hasta que me digas—sentenció el castaño—. O puedo preguntarle a tu hermano. Como lo prefieras.

—Mh...— abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró un instante antes de finalmente poder hablar—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me prestaste tu suéter? ¿Cuándo estaba en celo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Luego de eso faltaste hasta que lograste calmarte.

—La cosa es... Uhm... Mi celo empeoró, ¿bien? Y terminé en el hospital. Sabes como es el protocolo de ahí en una emergencia, ¿no es cierto? Pues, la cosa es que... No dejé que me quitaran el suéter...

Esa respuesta no sé la esperaba, aunque no sé esperaba nada en realidad.

—Los Omegas también son posesivos—comentó distraídamente.

—Eso dijo el médico. Shura, Mephisto y Yukio trataron de convencerme para darles la ropa, pero... Ya debes suponer que no lo consiguieron.

—¿Qué más dijo el médico? — Suguro preguntó luego de reír y recibir una mirada amenazante.

—Que checó mi expediente. Que probablemente mi estado se tornó de esa forma porque estaba siendo afectado por algún estimulante. Pensó que quizás tus feromonas son ese estimulante. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado y... Mh... me dio condones.

—Por seguridad. Cuando voy por mis supresores suelen darme también. Es algo normal.

—Todo fue muy vergonzoso. Todo es tu culpa. Ugh, me caes mal.

Se quitó la mano de encima con un movimiento brusco antes de retirarse prontamente con la cara más roja que una cereza. Tenía que distraerse con algo o no podría con la pena.

Esa noche, reposaba en su futón boca arriba y miraba el techo entre las penumbras mientras oía las respiraciones, balbuceos y suaves ronquidos del resto de los jóvenes en la habitación. Aun no podía conciliar el sueño y su mente comenzó a divagar. Sus cejas castañas se fruncieron conforme repasaba lo que había dicho su amigo, Renzo, con respecto a que Rin solo reaccionaba a él y él solo reaccionaba a Rin. Extrañamente, las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido; Okumura se veía calmado a pesar de que apestaba a Shima, había sido posesivo con la prenda de ropa que Suguro le había prestado, le había culpado cuando su celo se agravó en aquel incidente del Alfa, etc. Los puntos se estaban uniendo y él solo podía concluir que su amigo teñido tenía razón, otra vez. ¿Por qué eran las cosas así? Lo pensaba y lo volvía a pensar, siempre terminando con la misma respuesta.

Todo parecía señalar que el muchacho pelinegro, o al menos su cuerpo, estaba atrayendo a Bon, o al menos a su cuerpo, ignorando completamente al resto de los Alfas. Y aunque él sí reaccionaba a las feromonas de los demás Omegas, el efecto era más fuerte cuando se trataban de las de Okumura. Sí, era seducido por otros Omegas, pero ninguno lo lograba a tal punto como el ojiazul.

¿Eso que significaba?

Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo más las cejas y arrugando la nariz en disconformidad. No, no. Todo apuntaba a que el par debían ser, como mínimo, destinados. Pero no, era ridículo. ¿Cierto? Esas cosas eran más bien una leyenda que fascinaban a las jovencitas y jovencitos de secundaria. Las parejas destinadas no existían en realidad. Eran fantasías románticas que embelesaban a los niños.

Estaba llenándose la cabeza de ideas cursis y vergonzosas, como que Rin estaba destinado a terminar con él. Ugh. Se talló la cara con ambas manos y giró sobre si mismo hasta quedar de costado, pensando que era mejor dejar todo de lado y dormir. 


	22. Artificial

Se incorporó en el futón; sus ojos estaban cansados y un poco hinchados por la falta de sueño, pues toda la noche fue incapaz de conciliarlo, dándole demasiadas vueltas, para su gusto, a la idea de los destinados. Frotó sus parpados con los nudillos antes de levantarse de su sitio, bufando de manera pesada.

Poco a poco, el alumnado comenzó a despertar de sus dulces sueños para comenzar a ordenar sus respectivas pertenencias, pues ese día partirían de vuelta a la academia. Se agradeció al personal del sitio con aguas termales por permitirles estar ahí durante ese tiempo. Fuera del edificio, se volvieron a contar a los jóvenes para asegurarse que todos subían al autobús, que no dejaban a nadie, y, cuando todos estuvieron en el vehículo, se marcharon. Los camiones iban en fila, uno detrás de otro a una distancia prudente por si había necesidad de frenar de improviso. Bon podía oír el parloteo de algunos, o los ruidos que provenían de los aparatos electrónicos que usaban para entretenerse, e incluso percibía los ronquidos de otros más que habían caído flácidos en sus asientos. Él, que iba sentado junto a Miwa, no supo en que momento empezó a cabecear con cansancio ni cuando fue que cayó rendido al sueño, recargado contra la ventana del automóvil. Konekomaru le había mirado antes de sonreír divertido para tomar la maleta de su amigo, que estaba en su regazo, para evitar que se resbalara y el contenido dentro se golpeara con el suelo del vehículo.

Por el resto del viaje, Konekomaru se sumió en un libro de literatura japonesa clásica en completo silencio, solo prestando atención a su amigo cuando éste amenazaba con irse de frente por el movimiento. Sí, seguramente Bon no querría despertar por un golpe en la cara propinado por el asiento de enfrente; se pondría de mal humor.

Al llegar a la entrada de la academia, el muchacho de lentes movió gentilmente al más grande hasta que éste comenzó a espabilar. Suguro estaba desorientado, mirando alrededor con ojos entrecerrados mientras se tallaba uno de los ojos.

—Ya estamos de vuelta— anunció Konekomaru mientras extendía la maleta al castaño que la miró un instante como si fuera un objeto desconocido antes de tomarla—. Tenemos que bajar.

Se acomodó su propio equipaje en los hombros gracias a las correas y esperó a que Suguro reaccionara finalmente. Mientras soltaba un quejido, se sostuvo del respaldo del asiento frente suyo y se puso en pie cuan largo era. Desinteresado debido a aun estar somnoliento, siguió al más bajo por el pasillo hasta bajar del autobús donde se aglomeraban el resto de los estudiantes y los maestros. Tomaron lista una ultima vez durante un rato, tiempo suficiente para que Bon pudiera ser totalmente consciente de quién era y dónde estaba.

Luego de que uno de los maestros indicara que podían volver a sus dormitorios, sin olvidar mencionar que al lunes siguiente tendrían clases como un día cualquiera, los jóvenes se empezaron a dispersar sin mayor demora entre un barullo de ruidos sin armonía entre sí.

—Ugh— dijo el muchacho de cabellos rosados, y estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza—. No me gustan los viajes. Me dejan tenso.

—Fue un recorrido corto, Shima— Miwa acotó.

El aludido no respondió, simplemente haciendo los hombros hacia atrás hasta conseguir que los huesos tronaran de manera satisfactoria.

—Estuvo bien— Shiemi comentó; su rostro parecía estar fresco y una sonrisa contenta se dibujaba en sus labios—. Fue como una enorme pijamada. Y las aguas termales se sentían muy bien.

—Las chicas de mi cuarto no dejaban dormir bien. Hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche de cosas tan estúpidas— los ojos de Kamiki rodaron con fastidio —. Necesito una siesta antes de hacer tarea.

—¿Tenemos tarea? — Rin preguntó con mirada sorprendida.

—Sí. De Química, Okumura.

—¿Me la pasas?

—Por supuesto que no. Puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta— la muchacha dijo, pero no sonaba sincera, y dio palmaditas en el hombro del muchacho cuyo semblante se mostraba entristecido—. Bueno. Me voy. No me molesten hasta el lunes.

No agregó nada más y, simplemente, comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección que quedaba el dormitorio.

—¿Molestamos a Kamiki-chan? — preguntó la rubia que clavaba sus orbes verdes en Rin.

—No le hagas caso. Es su personalidad supuestamente desinteresada y fuerte. Dice que somos molestos, pero nos quiere. Creo.

—Izumo-chan no se deja querer. Es solo eso. No te preocupes, Shiemi-chan.

—Mh. Ya veo...—alcanzó a proferir en el momento que su móvil vibraba y sonaba dentro de sus bolsillos, teniendo que checarlo para encontrarse con un mensaje de texto de su madre que preguntaba por ella—. Lo siento. Ya debo irme. Nos vemos después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Anda con cuidado.

—Nos vemos, Moriyama.

La joven, alejándose lentamente en un principio, se despidió agitando alegremente su mano y con una sonrisa complacida en su angelical cara. Observaron a la fémina alejarse paulatinamente en una dirección contraria a la de los dormitorios de las chicas Omegas, pues ella, a diferencia del resto, no había sido internada en la academia.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños hizo amago de, igualmente, despedirse para volver al dormitorio, sin embargo, una mano de Rin le tomó del bordecillo de la sudadera que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, llamando su atención como una criatura pequeña y tímida. Shima, entendiendo a su amigo de cabellos negros y ojos azules, codeó al más bajo de todos que le dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de hacer lo mismo con el castaño.

—Nos adelantamos— sonrió el teñido, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Miwa, listo para arrastrarlo con él—. Te vemos en el dormitorio, Bon.

Los ojos cafés se fijaron en su par de amigos que, para ese punto, ya habían apurado la marcha lejos de ahí, como si escaparan. No sabia qué pensaban. Yukio, a su vez, anunció que ya se iba y pidió a su hermano que no llegara después del toque de queda, largándose del sitio poco después para dejar al par en soledad; el resto de los presentes se habían ido por completo.

Frunció las cejas viendo la figura diminuta del Okumura menor alejarse con lentitud antes de fijarse en los orbes azules del mayor de éstos que seguía sujetando su prenda de vestir. ¿Ocurría algo?

Parpadeó un par de veces a la par que el pelinegro le tomaba con fuerza del cuello de la sudadera color añil, jalándole de ésta, aproximándolo hasta presionar sus labios entre sí. Suguro tardó nada en aceptar el gesto, llevando una mano a la nuca del contrario para mantenerlo en su sitio, sintiendo los cabellos sedosos de color azabache entre sus dedos. Permanecieron en esa posición un rato; sintió que los labios ajenos se curveaban hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa ligeramente divertida.

—¿Qué? — indagó el castaño, arrugando las cejas con duda y mirando al adverso el segundo que se distanciaron.

Rin meneó la cabeza, negando, y volvió a besar a Ryuji de manera casta y más veloz que anteriormente.

—Me da risa— explicaba Okumura, pegando las palmas de las manos entre sí como ejemplo—. Solo nos quedamos así, sin saber qué hacer. Nos hemos de ver idiotas.

Suguro rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza de manera divertida, con muchas cosas que decir, pero sin saber cual era prudente o no proferir.

—No todo es como en las películas— finalmente dijo.

—No, claro que no. Además, creo que está bien. Vamos comenzando. Tarde o temprano iremos mejorando, supongo. Aunque no sé si quiera que nos besemos como en las películas— Rin mostró una mueca de leve disgusto y siendo imitado por Ryuji que igualmente se asqueaba por algunas imágenes de ciertas películas.

—No quiero que me hagas, casi, un lavado bucal.

—Ugh— exageró un escalofrió antes de reír. Luego, mirando serio y con manos en las caderas al más alto—. ¡Hey! Y, ¿por qué no? Es más, ven aquí.

Miró espantado al más bajo, echándose hacia atrás con intensiones de alejarse, sin embargo, éste fue rápido y logró tomarlo de ambos lados del cuello, ejerciendo fuerza suficiente para querer acercarlo nuevamente.

—¡Okumura! — Suguro gruñó, empujándolo por el pecho para evitar que la lengua de éste le tocara siquiera un milímetro de su cuerpo—. ¡Estate quieto!

—Vamos, dame un beso— se apuró a decir, volviendo a sacar aquel musculo con papilas gustativas para continuar amenazando al adverso.

—Asqueroso. ¡No! ¡Agh! ¡Okumura!

Cerró los ojos cafés cuando el pelinegro fue capaz de acercarse hasta su rostro, pero no le llenó de baba o algo similar, sino que mordió una de las mejillas con el ímpetu necesario para causarle dolor y una pequeña mancha de color rosado.

—No lo iba a hacer— se carcajeó el más bajo, calmándose y viendo que el contrario se sobaba la zona afectada con el gesto arrugado en ligero enfado.

—Contigo nunca se sabe.

Le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos, tratando de parecer inocente, aunque el otro muchacho tenía razón; era extremadamente impulsivo sin duda alguna, por lo que era difícil predecir qué haría o que estupideces se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

...

Okumura soltó un quejido de sorpresa a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos y arrugaba la nariz. Sintió gotitas de un liquido desconocido caerle por toda la cara que, posteriormente, limpió con las solapas de su chaqueta escolar; olía similar a un perfume, artificial y fuerte, pero su lado instintivo le señalaba que era el aroma de un Alfa. ¿Qué Alfa? No lo sabía. Uno de sus parpados subió mientras continuaba limpiando su rostro, y miró al profesor Lightning plantado frente a él con expectativa.

—¿Eso qué ha sido? — preguntó el muchacho, moviendo la nariz como si el hedor fuera irritante.

—Feromonas Alfas— mostró un rociador pequeño, transparente así como el liquido en su interior, pero con una tapa rosada—. ¿Sientes algo?

Hizo una cara chistosa, alzando las cejas, aumentando los orificios de su nariz y entrecerrando los ojos para, después, estornudar estruendosamente.

—No— Okumura pasó la manga de su ropa por su nariz—. Pero no me gusta.

—¿No? ¿Puedes darme más detalles?

No dijo nada cuando el pelinegro volvió a estornudar, tornando su nariz roja y dejándole un rostro similar al de quien acaba de despertar.

—Huele muy... Artificial— rascó su nariz con la segunda falange del dedo índice—. Me pica.

—¿Cómo si te diera alergia?

—Mh...— Okumura talló su rostro con los puños de su chaqueta, queriendo retirar por completo el aroma peculiar, sabiendo que no lo podía conseguir—. Es como... Como si inhalaras el aire de una casa empolvada... o algo así...

—No parece excitarte.

—Por supuesto que no— los ojos del mayor permanecían fijos en el alumno, totalmente interesado por su reacción—. Mucho menos induce mi celo, si eso es lo que quiere saber... Ugh, desagradable.

Otro estornudo, luego un sonido de sorber alguna viscosidad, y Rin se pasó la mano por todas las facciones, mas el olor continuaba ahí. Volvió a quejarse en voz alta y pasó del maestro, extraño, para dirigirse veloz al baño con deseos de usar agua y jabón para lavarse, a ver si podía retirar aquellas feromonas. ¿De dónde las había conseguido? Para empezar.

Desgraciadamente, no fue capaz de liberarse de aquello, sin embargo, Lightning no le atosigó más con preguntas innecesarias y agradecía eso al menos. Tuvo que aguantar todo el día con ese fastidioso hedor casi impregnado debajo de sus fosas nasales, estornudando cada tanto en voz bajita y restregándose excesivamente la cara al punto de que la zona cerca de las aletas nasales se tornaron rojas por la irritación, ardiéndole.

—Maldito, Lightning— Rin vociferaba, arrugando la cara por millonésima vez, y abría su casillero.

Godain estaba a su lado, recargado en el mueble, con el bolso en el hombro y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Realmente no puedo creer que te roció con feromonas— confesó el pelinegro, aun extrañado.

—Realmente tienes suerte de que eres Beta y no lo hueles— tomó sus zapatos de calle y los dejó caer sonoramente al suelo para proceder a sacarse los de la escuela—. Ya hasta me duelen las sienes. Carajo. ¿Es legal tener eso?

—Según sé, puedes conseguir feromonas Omegas y de Alfas en, ya sabes, tiendas de contenido sexual.

—¿Para que quiere uno esas cosas? — los dos cruzaron miradas; uno se encogió de hombros y el otro arrugó el entrecejo en confusión—. Además de rociarlo a tus estudiantes.

—Bueno. Tengo entendido que son artificiales y simulan las feromonas del celo o estro. Las usan los Betas que están con Omegas y Alfas.

—¿De verdad? Woah. ¿Tú como sabes eso?

—No me mires así— Sei se avergonzó ante los ojos azules que parecían juzgarle—. Mis compañeros de la secundaria estaban fascinados con ello cuando se enteraron. Hubo semanas donde hablaban de eso nada más.

—Uhm... Y supongo que podría serte útil.

Su gesto mostraba inconformidad mientras acomodaba su calzado en la zona del talón, alzando un poco la pierna para alcanzarlo sin tener que agacharse. Pisó con ambas suelas para asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar y, finalmente, se percató de la presencia sorpresiva de alguien más. Al girarse, Ryuji le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y duda, pero Rin estaba más atento al hecho de que había surgido de la nada.

—Y una mierda— comentó, llevándose la mano al pecho de manera dramática—. ¿Quieres que me cague del susto?

Las cejas castañas se arrugaron todavía más. En silencio, Suguro sujetó las solapas de la ropa del pelinegro y lo acercó hasta él a una distancia casi inexistente que le permitió olfatearlo perfectamente. Ugh, que molestia, que enfado. ¿Qué era esa asquerosa peste en su novio? Las pestañas negras subieron y bajaron con incredulidad, sintiendo el respirar del otro contra su piel que se erizaba y consiguiendo un sonrojo notorio sobre sus mejillas.

—Godain— comentó ligeramente pasmado, meneando la mano a su espalda—. Si quieres irte adelantando...

—Ah. Oh. Te espero fuera.

—Mhm.

Se escucharon los pasos del joven retirándose y, aunque habían más alumnos por ahí, Okumura se sintió menos apenado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — indagó el mayor, todavía pegado al perfil y el cuello marfil, ganándose un temblor casi imperceptible del dueño de éstos que desvió la mirada a otra parte del recinto.

—Es muy curioso...— Ryuji se alejó un par de centímetros, sin soltarle.

—¿Otro Alfa en estro?

—No. Lightning me llenó la cara de feromonas.

—¿Para ver tu reacción? — una ceja castaña se alzó en extrañeza.

—¿Para qué más si no? En serio no lo entiendo. Te lo juro. Llevo todo el día siendo molestado por ello. Hasta mi ropa apesta.

—¿Y qué tal?

—¿Mh? Estoy bien. O al menos no en celo, si es lo que te preocupa. Pero ya me tiene adolorido— batió sus pestañas en busca de verse encantador para pedir un favor y ser aceptado—. ¿Podrías ayudar?

—Si lo que quieres es que use mis feromonas, la respuesta es no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque quizás te puedan afectar— dijo, presionándole los labios al menor que había hecho un mohín de berrinche—. Has faltado demasiado estas ultimas semanas. Y, de por sí, tu celo es raro, no quiero empeorarlo.

—Excusas— su voz emergió chistosa—. Prefieres que me siga quejando.

—Eres como un grano en el culo cuando te quejas, Okumura. Lo que menos quiero es tener que aguantarte.

Apretó los labios luego de ser liberado, haciendo muecas diversas para destensar los músculos que habían sido presionados.

—Supongo que tendré que recurrir a Yukio— suspiró con derrota exagerada, en un intento de conseguir que Suguro cediera a su petición—. Gracias por nada.

—No hay problema.

Respondió a la sonrisa cínica del más alto con un gesto facial que podía interpretarse como que no lo soportaba. Gruñó, asestándole un manotazo en el pecho e hizo amago de retirarse, dándose la media vuelta, sin embargo, el castaño lo hizo girar nuevamente hacia él para, sin previo aviso, besarle y dejar brotar de sus poros tenues y suaves feromonas que podrían cubrir el aroma artificial.

—Godain te espera.

—¿Es todo?

—Godain te espera, dije.

—Egoísta.

Lanzó una mirada fulminante al contrario, sin decir nada más, y, finalmente, se dirigió a donde su amigo pelinegro esperaba. 


End file.
